English Assistant, American Detective
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Yukio tries out for an assistant job and makes it. Though who he works for, was completely unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Kay, I wanna start another AnE story**

**It's still gonna be YukiRin.**

**And Ofc I'm still gonna write Secrets~**

**So, I had a hard time picking a title, It was between: Protective Assistant. and English Assistant, American Detective. xD**

**So yeah, let's see how his goes~**

**If you want you can give me ideas too~**

* * *

><p>When I was atleast seven, I was with my father in a park in my hometown in England.<p>

I was sitting on a swing, bored like I always was.

I wasn't one to have a lot of friends for being so shy around people. Though my father always pushed me to go out and meet people and make friends. I could never though. Everytime he'd push me, I'd run and hide.

I hard a voice that caught my attention.

"Crap!"

I looked up and saw a boy that had blueish-black hair with deep blue eyes. He was climbing a tree to get a soccer ball out of it. It was obvious that he wasn't from here. He had an accent. They way he dressed and acted too was off from here. I didn't notice the ball fall and roll towards me.

"Hey there! Can you hand me that ball?"

I looked up and noticed it finally.

"Oh..."

I got off the swing and grabbed the ball. I wasn't good at throwing at all. So I walked over to the boy and handed him his ball.

He smiled widely, "Thanks!"

I looked down, "Y-you're welcome..."

He looked at me amazed, "So that's what a British accent sounds like! That's so cool!"

I looked up at him, an accent? To me.. He has one.

"Uh... I-I ahve an accent..? I actually thought you have one..."

He smiled, "I may have you in your view, but you have one to me~"

I heard a yell, "Rin!"

The boy's shoulders slumped, "I gotta go... I'll see you some other time... Bye!"

I smiled a bit, "B-bye..."

* * *

><p>Since that day...<p>

I haven't seen the boy no matter how many times I went to the park. When I was fifteen, I gave up on going. School was at my tail, my father still pushed me into making friends, I had training to do, and I just couldn't keep up anymore.

Every now and then however, I'd stop by after school and stay for hours.

My father would come out and find me at the swing where I met the boy. He'd drag me back to the house and yell at me for worrying him and ditch training. I'd just go up to my room and lay down on my bed.

For some odd reason, that boy couldn't stay out of my mind...

No matter how hard I'd try...

* * *

><p>"Yukio Okumura. Twenty-one years old. You have a college diploma Harvard. You've been handling guns since you were seven. You've <em>never<em> been arrested? Very good. think you may have a great chance to qualify as his assistant. All you have to do is introduce yourself and give him you folder.

I nodded at the man at the desk. He handed me my folder of my background and talents.

"Go down the hall and take a second left and it'll be the third door on your right."

I smiled a bit, "Thank you Mr. Surguro."

He nodded, "Good luck. He can be a handful."

I smiled sheepishly, "A-Alright."

* * *

><p>I was waking down the hall being careful not to mix things up.<p>

_'Mr . Surguro had the same accent... As the boy I met fourteen years ago...'_

I found the second left and looked for the third door on my right.

I found it and opened the door and poke my head in.

"E-excuse me, I'm here for Mr. Okumura... I-is he here?"

I saw a hand waved, telling me to come in. I followed orders and came in. The same hand pointed me to a chair, telling me to sit down. I followed orders again and sat on the leather. I noticed the phone was up and leading behind the chair.

"S-Sir... If your busy I can let you be and come back another time..."

His hand shook and hung up the phone. He turned around to face me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing... At all... I just couldn't...

_'No... It's not real...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**oihrnesj**

**Yes, I do realize that this chapter was a bit short...**

**I just needed something to get me going...**

**So sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**TaylorAnimeLover: Lawl sorreh.**

**fuck my FUCKING life!**

**-beats the shit out of my laptop-**

**Fuck, YOU!**

* * *

><p>He smiled at me, "Now what can I help you with?"<p>

I snappd out of my thoughts, "O-oh... Mr. Surguro told me to come here... I-I'm here for and interview..."

He got out of his chair an hopped on his desk. I never seen anyone do that here... But he's not from here either... He still has that accent.

"So you're Okumura?"

I nodded, "Y-yes Sir..."

He giggled, "You stutter a lot don't you?"

I looked down, "Sorry..."

He smiled again, "It's okay, I'm just messing with you anyways."

I didn't notice him get off his desk and walk towards me until I saw his torso infront of me.

"Honestly, I never met anyone with the same last name as me~ It's awesome that you though do~"

I smiled nervously, "I guess..."

He walked back over to his desk. I looked beside me finding out that I didn't have my folder with me. I looked over to him and saw he had it.

"You're twenty-one years old, you have a college diploma in Harvard, been handling guns at the age of seven, and have never been arrested. So you're like a good kid, hm?"

My hand twitched, "I-I guess..."

He smiled and walked over to me. He handed me my folder and a pair of black leather gloves.

"Kidding, you start today. Meet me at Big Ben say, around noon? I'd like to get to know you more, Yukio. Wear something a bit more casual too, okay?"

I nodded a bit, "Can I ask, what're the gloves for?"

He smiled again, "I think they'll look good on you~"

My eyebrow twitched.

_'This guy _is _something alright...'_

* * *

><p>It was almost noon. I was standing near the tower.<p>

_'Wear something a bit casual, kay?'_

_'Wear your gloves too!'_

I rested my forhead on my hand, "This man... Hasn't changed at all..."

I heard someone behind me, I pulled out my gun and tured around.

The man I met fourteen years ago put his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot you were trained with guns."

I put my gun away, "Sorry sir."

He ruffled my hair, "Just call me Rin, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>'Rin!'<em>

_'I gotta go...'_

* * *

><p>I fixed my hair, "O-okay..."<p>

Rin smiled, "I like your outfit."

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks..."

He made made a face at me.

"Wh-what?"

"I'd just fix one thing though..."

I looked at Rin, "What would it be?"

He smiled and took off my glasses.

"There!"

I blinked a few times, "How am I going to see?"

He put my glasses back on, "I guess we can go to a pharmacy and get you some contacts."

I shrugged, "I never wore contacts really."

He grabbed my wrist, "Okay~ So lets try some out on you!"

I looked at him, "Rin..."

He looked back, "Hm?"

I smiled a bit, "Th-thanks..."

He smiled back, "Welcome~"

* * *

><p>After we were out of the pharmacy Rin had a box of contacts in his hands. He took my glasses again and put them in my hand.<p>

"OKay, sit down."

I nodded and followed orders.

He opened the box and opened a pair.

"Okay, just look at my finger and don't back away, okay?"

I nodded hesitantly, "O-okay..."

Rin grabbed a contact and put it near my eye.

_'Don't move don't move don't move dont move..."_

I felt something in my eye. I blinked repeaditly.

Rin giggled, "It's just the contact can you see?"

He put a hand over my eye that didn't have a contact in.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Rin smiled, "Good now let me do the other eye."

I nodded again, "Okay."

He grabbed the other contact and did the same. I blinked a couple of times again.

Rin smiled, "There, you look better without your glasse, and plus you won't break them when you use your gun."

I looked down. It happened to me a few times when I was fifteen.

Rin looked at me, "It's happened to you, hasn't it?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Y-yes, it actually has."

He giggled at me, "Aw! That must suck!"

I looked down a bit. Hearng his accent just made me smile. It's so adorable. _He's _so adorable... But I hardly know him. I shouldn't be thinking like this anyways. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at up and him.

"It did... But I always had spares. I need to be prepared."

Rin sat down next to me, "Sounds smart. But I guess you gotta be smart to get a diploma from Harvard."

My hand twitched, "Y-yeah, I guess..."

Rin's mouth twitched into a frown, "I didn't go to college though. Was it fun?"

I looked at him, "It was pretty normal for me, I was one not to have friends for being shy and everything. So, I was practically alone through it all."

He looked up at me, "Ah, I think it would've been the same with me too, I always called a monster when I was little because I was stronger than any normal kid. No one would come near me. So during middle school I started ditching classes and not caring about school anymore. It lead to failing some classes and dropping out in high school."

Rin rested his head on my shoulder, "Oh well, I guess. I'm a detective now surprisingly. Having Ryuji at my side, he taught me a lot which lead me to where I am now."

I felt so bad for him. Being tagged a monster since you were a kid... It must've been horrible. But he seemed so sweet and kind when I met him...

"But, Yukio..."

I snapped out of my thoughts again, "Yes?"

He looked at me with a stern, serious look.

"Have we met before...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNN!**

**Lololol xD**

**It's 3 am now o. o**

**Fawwkk Im tired xD**

**Hope you like it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies dearies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**kilohoku92: You and my friend both had nosebleeds thinking about suits in this xD He actually gave me the idea too**

**EAAD time~**

* * *

><p>"Yukio... Have we met before?"<p>

My eyes went wide, "Wh-why do you ask?"

Rin got up and leaned into my face.

"Well, I met this boy that looks so much like you."

I backed away, "I-is that so?"

He smiled, "Mhm! Same glasses, same moles, eye color, haircut, hair color, same -cute- accent. He was shy and stuttered a lot. Sounds a _lot _like you."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, "Um... W-well, I guess it does, I met someone too when I was younger, he was a lot like you too."

His smile grew, "Oh really?"

I nodded, "Yes. Same haircut, eye color, hair color, smile, and accent. I could never figure it out though... Only thing that's different between you two is your ears and canines."

Rin jumped up, "Yep, that was me~"

I smiled, "Ah, what a coincidence."

Rin grabbed and dragged me from the bench.

"C'mon, there's still a lot of stuff I want to know about you, Yukio. And by the way, the accent I have, It's American. I'm from Massachusetts."

* * *

><p>It was already five o'clock and Rin and I have been practically everywhere in England.<p>

Rin grabbed my wrist and yanked me to a gate.

"There's a carnival Yukio! Let's go!"

"Eh? Oh, a-alright..."

I heard him giggle, "Stop stuttering, it makes you sound like a fool!"

My eyebrow twitched, "Fine."

We reached the ticket booth.

"Rin I can buy the tickets if you want..."

He turned around to face me, "If I want~ And I don't want you to. I got it~"

My lips twitched into a frown, "Okay, if you say so."

The man in the booth looked at us.

"How much?"

Rin pulled out his wallet, "Fifty please."

The man rolled out fifty tickets.

"Thirty dollars."

Rin pulled out thirty dollars, "Here~"

The man gave Rin the tidkets and rin yanked at my wrist again.

"Am I a rag doll or something to you?"

Rin smirked, "Mhm!"

I smiled a bit knowing he was kidding. He dragged me to a roller coaster.

_'Oh fuck...'_

Rin dragged me in line and smiled, "Ever been on one?"

I shook my head, "No, remember? I wasn't one for crowds..."

He made a face at me, "That's right, oh well it'll be fun."

I giggled at him, "Okay..."

_'I have a feeling it won't be...'_

He grabbed my hand this time and dragged me to the staires which led to the ride.

He went in first in the front and dragged me with.

We put the belts on and lowered the bar. I heard someone speak from an innercon.

_"This ride will begin shortly, we hope you have fun."_

I felt the car move on the tracks.

_'Fuck... I'm so fucking scared.'_

The cart moved up on a hill. Rin was smiling like crazy.

_'This isn't fucking scary to him? What the hell?'_

We reached the top of the hill. I looked down, finding out how high we were, my eyes went wide.

"Oh-"

The cart went down in a fast speed I started screaming.

"-SHIT!"

Rin had his arms up and smiling.

"Whats wrong Yukio? Are you scared of heights?"

I covered my eyes, "Extremely!"

He laughed at me, "How cute!"

I glared at him as we went up the hill again.

"It's not fucking-"

We went down again.

"-FUNNY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yeah I do realize this chapters short.**

**Sorry about it... Its 4:40 pm and I leave for Pennsylvania in 20 mins...**

**It kept deleting on me so I was saving every sntence I made...**

**So yeah, Poor Yukio xD**

**And Rin got is answer too~**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**

**I shall be back Tomorrow night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**aIUKS.**

**I'm baaaccckkk~**

**kilohoku92: First, sorry, no they aren't brothers, just same birthday age and name xD. Second, Oh my gosh, when I left, I BALLED all the way home. I miss my family already -sobs- But I did have so much fun I got pictures of the babyyyyy c:**

**Otaii EAAD time~**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god that was fun!"<p>

I was clinging onto t-shirt looking absolutely _horrified._

Rin walked infront of me, "Oh hey, let go of your shirt! You're fine!"

He peeled my hand off my shirt and I rubbed my eyes.

"Hol...y Shit..."

Rin cocked his head, "Can you not see?"

I looked at him, "I can see, that was just fucking horrifying!"

He pointed at his shirt, "Fine, what's my shirt say?"

I glared at him and sighed, "Tokio Hotel."

He smiled and walked back next to me, "Good! Do you know who they are?"

I shook my head, "No. Why?"

His jaw dropped, "They are an awesome fucking band! That's why!"

I smiled, "I don't listen to a lot of music..."

I scrunched his nose, "The way I met it you today it didn't seem like it. But I'm surprised you had some street clothes."

My eyebrow twitched, "I don't wear a lot of buisness suits anyways..."

He looked at me, "Oh really? What _do _you wear then? Beside this? Which I like actually."

I shrugged, "A dress shirt, slacks, suspenders."

He grinned, "So besides a black t-shirt, skinnies, and converse. You still dress up a bit?"

I looked at him, "For work. What do you wear when your not doing interviews and in the streets?"

Rin puffed out his cheeks like a little kid.

"I wear a dark blue dress shirt, a lighter blue vest, and some slacks."

I was shocked, but I smirked.

"So besides a sweatshirt, a band shirt, red, ripped skinnies and hightops, you actually dress up a bit?"

He pushed me, "Shut up!"

I laughed a bit, "I was only joking."

He pouted, "Dick."

I smiled, "What a horrile thing to say. I should just qu-"

Rin tackled me to the grass, "NO! DAMN IT!"

I pushed him off, "Okay, calm down."

He got up and helped me.

"Okay... Sorry."

I smiled a bit, "It's fine, you're very cautious with losing me aren't you?"

He looked down, "That's because I've ad five assistants already... And they all quit because it was 'too dangerous'."

My smile slipped easily, "Is it really that dangerous?"

Rin looked at me, "I get wounded everytime I work.-"

He let his sweatshirt drop to his elbows. He rolled up his sleeve and revealed a huge scare near his shoulder.

"This happened about a few months ago... I had all the stuff I needed and someone threw a knife at me."

I looked at it. The cut couldn't have been that deep to leave a scar. It must've not been tended.

"Did anyone ever tend it?"

He shook his head, "I haven't had anyone help me with it because everyone is scared of me, and I'm used to these kind of cuts."

He shrugged and slipped his sweashirt back over his shoulders.

"It's no big deal anyways... It's already healed, besides, I see cotton candy~"

Rin ran away to the cotton candy stand.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

_'He really is a kid... But it's so cute I can't deny it...'_

I walked to the stand after him.

* * *

><p>"Om nom nom! I'm a monster~ I eat pink clouds~"<p>

I giggled at him, "You're so weird."

He had a mouthful of cotton candy in his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled at me.

"I honsetly, don't care~ I'm not from here, bag on me all you want. 'Haters make me famous'~"

I rolled my eyes. I looked at my watching finding that it was seven I was shocked.

"Wow... It's already seven."

Rin picked his cellphone out of his back pocket and looked at his clock.

"Damn."

A rush of wind ran over and the tempature dropped the more we walked around.

We heard a man shouting at the gate.

"Carnival's closing now!"

Rin grabbed my hand and dragged me out with him.

It was now seven-thirty and it was forty-six degrees out.

I shivered a bit.

_'Fuck me and my cold blood tempature. It's not normal at all for humans.'_

Rin must've saw me shiver.

I felt a fabric over my shoulders and arms.

"You cold?"

I nodded a bit and took of the sweatshirt.

"You should keep it though."

He stuck his hand out, "No, I have a very warm body tempature but I still wear a sweatshirt."

I frowned a bit, "But-."

Rin took his jacket and put it over my shoulders again when we walked under the bridge.

"No buts. Just keep it. I'll walk you home."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "U-um okay... If that's fine with you..."

Rin wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**It's almost 2 am and I gotta wake up at 6...**

**aehufkjh**

**Fawking ass...**

**Oh well.**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**

**NANA MY MOFOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**asdjldjfg**

**Okay Im in school hush hush xD**

**I'm surprised they haven't blocked this site yet.**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOLOL! Yuh I made Yukio have a sesseh british accent. Rin's always cute in my stories apparently xD.**

**kilohoku92: Yuh they aren't related... Sorreh deary. Yuh Yukio never has been to amusement parks at all. And he didn't feel like it would be fun either, he was right, ofc~ xD I don't like roller coasters either. I was one once when I was little and I was so fucking scared after. and five assistants actually my dear xD. And Rin told Yukio during the story.**

**Let's do thisss xD**

* * *

><p>Rin and I were walking to my house. He seemed really happy when I said yes to him being able to walk me home. We were atleast a few blocks away from my house. The more we got coser to it, the more upset I became. I really didn't want this night to end. I had to much fun with him for it to end. It was practically unreal for me.<p>

"How much more further is it, Yukio?"

I snapped back to reality, "Oh, um, its about a few blocks more. Why?"

He smiled, "Because we just passed my apartment."

I facepalmed, "You could've just told me and I could've dropped you off!"

He giggled, "Oopsies."

I felt my cheeks heat up slowly when I heard him giggle and look at me. He made a face at me and leaned in to my face. He put a hand on my forhead and looked worried.

"Did the ride make you sick, Yukio? You feel hot."

I backed away from him a bit. I didn't like him being to close to me. Rin looked more worried at me.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled to hide my lie.

"N-nothing."

_'Fuck I'm stuttering again...'_

"Yukio, you're stuttering again. Are you sure your fine?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah... It's just cold out..."

Rin grabbed my wrist and dragged me the other way.

"W-wait, what're you doing?"

He kept dragging me, but he looked back.

"If you're this cold, come to my place. I don't need you getting a cold."

I looked at Rin and smiled.

"You're really worried about me getting sick aren't you?"

I saw his cheeks flush a bit. He turned his head and looked forward.

"Sh-shut up. You really start tomorrow. So I don't need you getting sick on your first _real _day of being my assistant."

I huffed, "Okay, sounds more like an excuse to me~ But I'll take it."

Rin turned around and pushed me. I saw his cheeks were a dark red when he glared at me.

"Sh-shut up! I-if you don't believe me then fine!"

He didn't realize he still had a hold on my wrist. He ran into my chest because of how hard the push was. caught him around his waist and stumbled backward a bit.

"Y-Yuki...o..."

I let go of him in a panic, "I-I'm s-so sorry!"

Rin shook his head and let go of my wrist.

"D-don't be, it was my fault. Let's get you to the apartment, 'kay?"

I looked at him, "If you still want me to come..."

He nodded and grabbed my arm lightly my arm. He pulled me a bit to the direction where his apartment was and started walking.

* * *

><p>We were at the apartment and Rin unlocked the door. He stepped in, I followed after. It was a big apartment for twenty-one year old man.<p>

Rin walked into the kitchen and stretched.

"Kuro! I'm home now!"

_'Kuro?'_

A black cat with striped arms and _horns _startled me as he jumped from a bookshelf onto the floor into the kitchen.

I heard Rin speak in a stern tone.

"You know I can't Kuro. As much as I want to there's someone here."

I looked at him confused.

_'He can hear that cat talk? Or am I just fucking losing it...?'_

I heard a sigh escape Rin's lips. He sounded a bit annoyed as he spoke.

_'He must have short temper...'_

"Kuro. I just met this man and got to know him. Last time I saw him was _fourteen _years ago and I'm pretty sure he has a fever from being outside."

I walked into the kitchen nervously.

"I-is you want, Rin, I can just go. My house is just-"

"No. Don't worry about it. Can you keep a secret for me by the way?"

I nodded a bit, "Depending on what it is."

Rin sighed and slipped off his shirt. When the shirt was on the chair, his stomach to his torso revealed a tail. I stepped back a bit, wondering if it was fake or real.

Rin smiled a bit, "It's real. I know it's scary a bit. I didn't plan on showing you actually. But my familiar is annoying me to. So here's the secret: I'm a demon."

I took another step back.

_'A demon?'_

Rin walked toward me with his shirt back on.

"Please. Don't be scared. I'm still the same. I'm just not fully human."

I looked at him, "Not _fully _human?"

He nodded, "Before my father died, I found out that I was the son of a demon father and human mother. My demonic powers awoken during the night my father died trying to protect him."

I saw tears flood into his eyes as he spoke about his father.

"H-hey! If you don't want to talk about it, don't."

Rin rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It happened seven years ago. Anyways you sit down, I'll get you tea."

I sat down and watched Rin.

_'He pushes himself to not show emotion to anyone... But why pick me to tell...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**douskhfvn/fa**

**Im out of school now when I finished it xD**

**Still I'm _really _surprised that my school didn't block fanfiction xD**

**My friend uses it too and she's very perverted in writing... For fucks sake she looked up a cockring bec I was kidding around when I told her to.**

**Anyways.**

**You figure out why Rin told Yukio his past.**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**;igjkahz**

**I'm soo tired and full xD**

**Damn addicting food -feels fat-**

**My Obsession With Butterflies: Why thankies so much~ I'll try harder, it's hard for meh t write two stories at one xD. It's like 'Secrets' one day, 'EAAD' another.**

**Back to the story I hope it doesn't turn out like secrets with sex and sdoijfg; But then I doooo! ;A; Damn it alll!**

**-waves my hands in the air- BOOF!... I blew up over frustration xD**

* * *

><p>I tried shrugging off the fact that Rin would hide a lot of secrets and show no emotion but smiling. It wouldn't work, I just thought about it more. I just meet this man, spend a <em>day<em> with him and then I find out he's a demon. He seemed to have a rough childhood. Being tagged as a monster your entire life to other people but your family. Then at the age of fifteen you find out you're the son of a demon and human. You're father dies during the night your demon powers awake because you want to save him. Next you have to drop out of school because of not doing anything but cause destruction...

I walked over to Rin who was putting dishes away.

"Do you need any help?"

Rin looked back and swished his tail.

"Fuck, you scared me. And no, I'm almost done. I just need these bowls put away."

I nodded a bit and watched him go on his toes to try to reach a high shelf. I grabbed the bowls and put them up there for him. He looked back looking embarressed.

"Fuck my shortness."

I laughed softly, "You're not short, I was just born tall really."

Rin glared at me, "And I'm seriously short! I'm fucking five-four!"

I looked at him. I was laughing so hard in my thoughts but I kept them to myself.

"You _are _short."

He pushed me, "Shut up. Freakin' 'Skyscraper'."

I shrugged, "So I'm six foot. I'm not _that _tall."

I saw him puff out his cheeks like a five year old. He grabbed my grabbed my right shoulder and took off the coat I forgot he put on me. Then he grabbed my wrist and walked me over to the couc and pointed at it.

"Sit. I need to see if you have a fever or not."

I sighed, "I _don't _have a fever, it was just cold out and my cheeks were _red _fromm the _cold_."

Rin pushed me onto the couch and sat on my lap, thinking that I couldn't go anywhere.

"Yes, but your head was was burning!"

My eyebrow twitched.

_'Does he actually think that I can't pick him up?'_

"So? I'm pretty sure my head's not hot."

Rin leaned into my face, "Oh really? Let's check then."

My face burned furiously from Rin leaning into my face-nearly kissing me-and having him on my lap like a woman would do to me.

Rin placed a hand on my forhead and dropped it to my cheek.

"You _are _sick!"

I pushed his hand away from my face.

"Fine, so what if I am?"

Rin put a foot on the ground and slipped his leg between mine. A small moan escaped my lips. I covered my mouth and looked away to hide my face.

Rin looked at me, "Sorry!"

I shook my head, "I-it's fine... D-don't worry about it..."

Rin got up and pointed me to lay down. I didn't want to fight with him. If I looked at him wih even just one glance at the moment, my erection would grow.

"I'll go make you something, you didn't eat anything today with me."

I shrugged as I layed down, "I don't like resturaunts a lot. But don't worry about it."

Rin flicked my head, "You maybe skinny, but I know you're not anorexic."

I sighed, "You're not gonna leave me alone unless I eat, are you?"

He nodded with a grin, "Pretty much."

I shook my head, "Fine."

He jumped up and squeezed me tightly.

"Yay!"

I huffed. This was a _long _day.

* * *

><p>My eyes batted opened<p>

I found Rin sitting on the coffee table with food next to him.

He looked at me, "Morning~ I found you asleep when I was cooking so I couldn't ask what you wanted. I didn't know what you liked so I made stir fry and a bowl of rice."

I sat up and yawned, "It's fine, how long have I been asleep?"

"Well it took me five minutes to get the stuff, It took me fifteen minutes to make the stir fry, five minutes for rice, then about twenty minutes to clean dishes. So, forty-five minutes about."

My eyes went wide, "Wow..."

Rin nodded and handed me the stir fry, "I figured I wore you out. I do that with Ryuji a lot too, so you're not special~"

I shrugged and too ahold of the bowl, "I never said I was, nor had to be."

Rin puffed out his cheeks, "Well fine."

I giggled, "Come on now don't be a kid."

He glared at me, "Sh-shut up! I'm _not_ acting like a kid!"

I smiled "Okay, okay"

He looked at me, "Just eat your food."

I huffed, "Yes, yes."

This man, how could he have been tagged as a _monster?_ He's so kind and cute. His stupidity maybe dangerous, but other than that, he's really _far_ from beinga mosnter. He maybe a demon, yes. But he sure in hell ddn't act like one.

* * *

><p><strong>Authore's Note:<strong>

**I go this one done a bit quickly**

**Yayyy~**

**I hope you like it~**

**Love you're comments!**

**Gimmeh more? :D**

**Thankies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I just woke up so eh, leave me alone. It'll take me a bit to wake up xD**

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterdy I was writing Secrets... And I was being stalked everytime I got a computer in school. And after I finished chapter 21 of Secrets, I started to get sick. So aokjfghrhgskrh. Yuh, sorry :c Hope you all forgive me for not updating~ I love you guys so much!**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: Yukio and Rin will start their cases soon my dear. Just be patient~ It will just take a few chapters... May be even after this chapter I'l start the cases with them... Maybe though.**

**kilohoku92: Lol I had to make Yukio say that xD. Yukio's our little uke in this so ofc he's gonna be a bit little on edge and over protective with Rin~ Lol I just made Rin my height -I thought I was stll 5'3 but I grew and Never knew bout it- Since Rin doesn't have Kurikara, I don't know yet if he will. Bec my friends asked me the same thing. afuihafriahh I dunnoooo x.x**

**Okay let's start again~**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter by the way~**

**~iCumFawked~**

* * *

><p>I finished my rice and stir fry, as soon as I did Rin told me to lay down again.<p>

"You really are a pain."

He shrugged, "You get used to it."

I looked at him and saw his lips twitch into a frown. I stood up and grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked at me surprised.

"What?"

I looked down, "I'm sorry about that."

He put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"No big deal, don't worry about it. I'm used to being called annoying and all."

I sighed, "But you're really not. You just worry a lot."

Rin smiled at me, "I do worry a lot, I can't help it.-"

His smile slipped, "-After I lost my father, It's been a habit."

I saw tears brimming in his eyes. He forced himself to keep them at bay.

I looked at him, "Why don't you just cry?"

He looked away, "Because crying shows weakness in a person-or demon- and I don't want to be weak."

I gripped at his wrist tighter, "Are you saying you've never cried in your life at all?"

He shook his head, "Not since I was seven and when I lost him."

I gripped tighter, "So in four years, you've never showed any hint of tears or sadness?"

He winced, "No. Why does it matter?"

Another tight squeeze, "Because it's healthy"

He let out a whimper, "So what? I'm not healthy either way."

I was starting to lose my temper, I gripped onto him even tighter if possible.

"Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean you're not healthy, Rin! There are a lot of demons roaming around this world! I understand you miss your father, and you must've loved him so much... But cry, Rin! Cry, for yourself, for your father... All the people you love. Your father will look at you with a smile..."

Rin fell down to his knees. The bowls dropped out of his hands and landed on the carpeted floor. Tears started spilling from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His head fell on my legs and his hand gripped at my jeans. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him to comfort him. His hands gripped my shirt as he screamed into my chest.

* * *

><p>Atleast fifteen minutes later, Rin's cries had died dwn and he fell asleep.<p>

I didn't know where his bedroom was so I picked him up and layed him on the couch.

I brushed his bangs out of his face and saw his nose wiggle. I culdn't help but giggle at him.

"You really are gonna be a handful."

I wiped his tears of his moist cheeks and covered him up with the blanket that was hanging over the couch.

I saw Rin's cat walk over to us. He looked at him with wide eyes. He swished his head towards me and glared at me.

"I didn't do anything!"

He spat at me. I couldn't understand him unlike Rin. This cat is a demon, that I can't communicate with.

The cat pawed at Rin, making him wake up.

His eyes fluttered open. He shot up from the couch, slamming forheads with me.

I fell back on the floor holding my head in agony.

Rin got off the couch and knelt down to me.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

I put my hand down on the floor to give me support so I could sit up.

Rin's eyes went huge, "You're bleeding!"

I touched my forhead again and looked at my fingers. I found blood trickling down them as I groaned of frustration.

"God damn it..."

Rin grabbed my arm and helped me up. He pushed me onto the couch and got up quickly.

"Stay there!"

I got up, "Rin, I'll be-"

I was slammed onto the couch again.

"No! Stay _there!_"

Rin got up again and ran to the kitchen and opened a door. I saw him go in and disapear.

* * *

><p>When Rin got back, I was holding my hand onto my forhead to slow the bleeding a bit.<p>

He had a first-aid kit in his hands. He unlatched the kit and opened it.

He grabbed some bacteria cloths and moved my hand away. He brushed away my crimson tinted bangs and started dabbing at the gash in my forhead.

I looked at him and smiled. He looks like he's never done this before. I grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop.

"Wh-what?"

I sat up, "Drag the cloth down if its that big. Dab it if it's just split skin."

He looked down, flustered of embarressment.

"O-oh... Okay..."

I smiled and layed back down for him.

He dragged the cloth down like I had explained to him.

Rin grabbed a roll of bandages. He looked confused, he faced me fully with an apologetic look.

"I really don't know how to do this..."

I laughed and sat up, "It's fine. All you have to do is-"

I unwrapped the bandage and put an edge onto my forhead. I grabbed his wrist. I saw I bruised it. I frowned at his wrist and placed his hand lightly on the bandage.

"-Hold onto the bandage as I wrapped it around my head. Okay?"

He nodded, "O-okay..."

I started wrapping the bandage around my head. I couldn't help but just stare at the bruise I left on his wrist.

"Did you bring scissors out here?"

He shook his head dropping his hand from my head.

"No, sorry, I'll go get them. Sit here for a sec."

I nodded as he ran out into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Once Rin was back with the scissors, I grabbed ahold of them and tried to cut the bandage.<p>

Rin snatched them out of my hands with horrified eyes.

"J-just let me cut it! I don't want you cutting yourself!"

I looked at him and smiled, "Honestly, you're so worried. But okay, if you insist."

He looked down, flustered, "Sh-shut up! I just dont need you getting in a _worse_ condition than being sick _and_ a bleeding forhead."

I nodded, "Yes, yes."

I was surpsrised he still thought I had a fever. But he is hard headed. I even experenced that.

Rin cut the bandage and put the bandages away into the kit. He snapped the box shut and threw away the bloody cloths into the trashcan behind the couch.

He walked back out to the kitchen and opened the door from before again. He went in and dispeared again.

He walked back out into the living room again and picked up the bowls that were still on the floor. He walked into the kitchen again and put the dishes in the sink. He ran back in the living room and sat on the floor.

"Y-you can sit up here. It's your home after all."

Rin looked at me and smiled, "Nah, it's fine. I usually sit on the floor anyways."

I looked back at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yep~"

* * *

><p>After the whole incident, Rin had turned on the television and found a movie that he seemed to enjoy.<p>

I watched him giggle into his pulled legs that were wrapped with his arms.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I spoke, looking up from my phone.

He looked back, "Mhm! I love 'Pretty Woman' it makes me laugh and smile every time I watch it!"

I smiled, "Ah, I wasn't one to watch a lot of television. I always had assignments and training. If not, I was at the park sitting on a swing."

He turned around to face me completely.

"Well, stop watching your phone and watch the movie with me!"

I sighed and snapped my phone shut.

"Alright."

I slipped of the couch and sat next to Rin.

* * *

><p>I was watching the movie with Rin to make him happy.<p>

The more I was watching it the more it became intresting.

I was starting to giggle at some parts while Rin was laughing.

I was starting to get tired by the time it was starting to get in the middle of the movie.

I opened my phone and looked at the time.

It was almost ten o'clock.

I yawned a bit trying to keep my eyes opened.

The harder I was trying, the more difficult it became.

I started to nodded off a bit.

My vision was going blurry from sleep taking over me.

My eyes fell closed and my head fell on Rin's shoulder and my hands selfconciously gripped his sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**fsahjahfihgh**

**Two thousand fucking words in this chapter now...**

**Holy, _effin _shittttt xD**

**This came out a bit long xD**

**But Im sick so Im surprised it came out long instead of short**

**Hope you like it~**

**Review? (Help The Sick Whore Out xD Please)**

**Thanks so much guys~**

**Again...**

**I love you all so, so, so, SOOOOOOOOO! MUUUCCHHHH!**

**-Gives you all my Rabu in my teeny tiny wittle 'Satanic sized' heart-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**argassfhjhsga**

**Sorry I haven't written. Me being sick is a bitch...**

**I do think my fever is going away now though.**

**Anyways reviews, lovin em~**

**LinknParkIsMyMuse: Who are you? Shiemi? xD I'm glad you thught it was cute it made my friends 'aww' and hug me till I literally almost turned blue... xD And why have you been upset?**

* * *

><p>My eyes blinked open.<p>

I felt rays of light on my skin as I yawned.

I looked around the room finding that it looked _nothing_ like my house.

_'That's right... Rin wanted me to stay at his home...'_

I jumped a bit. I looked over to my left finding Rin sleeping and his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

I looked at my watch, it read eight-thirty. I tried slipping out of his grip but he held me tighter. I felt my entire face heat up more as Rins lips pressed against my forhead ghostly.

"R-Rin..."

I felt him shift as I said his name. He pulled me closer to him and heard a soft sound from his lips. I was close enough to hear his steady heart beat while mine was racing, killing my ribcage to escape my body.

I didn't know when work would start for us and the more I listened to his heart beat and felt his steady breathing, the more tired I got.

My eyes started to get heavy trying to keep myself up.

I gave up and let my sleep take over my body.

* * *

><p>I woke up to something pushing me.<p>

My eyes opened finding Rin smiling at me.

"Morning~"

I rubbed my eyes and placed a hand on th floor to support me sitting up.

"Good morning..."

He giggled at me, "I woke up to you laying on my chest and clinging onto my shirt. I just thought it was just so fucking adorable, so I can't help but smile and giggle at you!"

I felt my cheeks raise to a humid tempature.

I forced myself not to stutter as I tried to calm myself.

"Well I woke up around eight-thirty, I tried getting up but you wouldn't let me! You held onto me and made me practically lay on you! I listened to your heart beat and listening to simple beats makes me tired!"

I saw Rin's cheeks turn red as he looked down.

"I-I have a habit of holding onto things tightly in my sleep."

I smiled a bit rubbing my eyes still.

_'So cute...'_

"It's fine."

He smiled at me, "You want some breakfast? It's nine-thirty."

I shrugged, "If it's not a big deal."

He smiled, "It's not."

* * *

><p>I was out on the balcony, looking at the clouds.<p>

_'Just let me cook and you go relax out on the balcony. I'll come get you when I'm done.'_

A rush of wind passed as I laughed to myself.

"He's like a house wife."

I didn't hear the door open nor did I hear footsteps walking towards me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find Rin smiling.

"Food's ready~"

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>My eyes were huge when I walked into the apartment.<p>

There were pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, muffins and sausage.

"U-uh... R-Rin..."

He pouted, "I still don't know what you like so I made eveyrthing that came in mind..."

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I don't eat a lot anyways. I-I usually tend to skip breakfast..."

He turned around and faced me.

"That's not healthy..."

I looked down, "Y-yeah... I know. I just don't have a lot of time to eat breakfast."

He handed me an empty plate and smiled.

"Well here, eat. I made plenty."

I smiled, "Thanks.

* * *

><p>After we ate, Rin didn't look happy with me.<p>

"You hardly ate! You had two pieces of toast and a piece of bacon!"

I put my hands up in defense, "L-like I said, Rin. I hardly eat."

He poked at my stomach, which caused me to giggle.

"Are you ticklish?"

I shook my head and looked down to hide my lie.

"N-no..."

He laughed and ran his fingers down my sides. I jumped clamped my elbows at my sides to protect them.

"Aww! You are! That's so fucking _cute!_"

I slid down the counter the more Rin tickled me.

"R-Rin!"

"Hm?"

"St-stop! Pl-please!"

The tickling stopped and I looked at Rin with watery eyes, panting.

"Thank you..."

He ruffled my hair, "Welcome. Sorry."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"It's fine."

He stood up and put a hand down. I grabbed a hold of his hand as he pulled me up.

I stumbled towards Rin. He grabbed my shoulders to catch me.

We both had wide eyes staring at each other.

I felt soft skin pressing up against my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**uhgiugehv**

**I haven't written in a while. ****Sorry about that.**

**I have a scratcy throat and a stuffeh/runny nose. ****I think it's gonna lead to my nose since it's getting clse to allergy season.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Back to the story.**

**I hope you like it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**asdfaggsdfsfdsfs**

**I gots a new haircut xD ****I lahvvv etttt~**

**Its Christofer Drew-ish... Uh... AND IM NO POSER! COPIER WTF YOU WANNA CALL IT! I just like how he does his hair!**

**Anyways back to the story. **

**I'm glad I'm starting to write more. I may not write alot in a few days...**

**Mother thinks I have bronchitous (Prob spell that wrong) Which means doctors... And some ones gonna die xD**

**Again, story...**

**I hope you like it really... That's all Im hoping for.**

* * *

><p>I pulled away from Rin quickly and looked down.<p>

"S-sorry..."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"N-no. Don't w-worry about it... A-accidents happen..."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

_'H-he really doesn't care?'_

I felt a hand on my bandaged forhead.

"Can I see?"

I nodded, "Sure. You'll need scissors."

Rin walked to the droor next to me and opened it. He grabbed a piece of the bandage and cut it. He unwrapped the bandage and sighed in relief.

"It's just a cut now."

I smiled, "Okay."

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You should go home and get changed. You have to be at work in an hour."

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>I opened my door and stepped into the house.<p>

I groaned in frustration.

"Damn it... I knew I was forgetting _something..._"

I glared at the room I was standing in.

_Everything_ was _every where_.

Books were on the floor, couch, chairs, steps and my desk.

Papers were littered all over my floor and over flowing my trashcan.

"Son of _bitch_..."

* * *

><p>After a half an hour of cleaning up my house I flopped on my couch.<p>

"Okay... It takes me five minutes to change. I need to change my contacts, which I'm probably gonna freak... So that'll take me another five minutes most likely. Then it takes me _atleast_ fifteen minutes to walk to work... Fucking ass..."

I got off my lazy ass and walked up the staires.

For some odd reason, I couldn't get that accidental kiss out of my mind as I walked.

* * *

><p>I hid my gun like always so I wouldn't get arrested for carrying a gun that was not in a safe case.<p>

I buttoned my shirt and slipped up my suspenders.

I huffed and fixed my hair. I walked out of my room and down my staires.

I walked outside with a pack of cigarettes in my pocket closed my door.

I lit a cigarette and started walking down the streets to a quick gas station for coffee since Rin didn't drink coffee.

* * *

><p>After I got my coffee I started walking towards work.<p>

I completely forgot about the kiss this morning.

Nothing intresting happened walking in the streets.

People would stare at me like always as I walked by.

I heard a man scream, it sounded like Rin.

_'If I'm ever in trouble and your not with me use a mask or something to cover your face. I don't need people getting to know your personal records and shit. Use a doctor's mask actually. It clouds your voice.'_

I turned around quickly and ran towards his scream.

I found an alley and pressed my back against the wall of an abandoned building.

I slipped on the mask and pulled out my gun.I crouched down and found a broken mirror glass.

I grabbed a hold of it being protected by my gloves.I pointed it to the alley to see what was going on.

I saw the reflection of Rin on the ground.

I heard the woman above him speak.

"You do realize _why_ I'm after you, right?"

Rin coughed, "Yes. Now piss off!"

The woman gripped his hair and yanked his head up. I saw red hair with blonde tips show and saw her smirk.

Rin yelped and look terrified as she put a knife to his neck.

"Then you do realize, you don't belong for _what_ you are!"

Rin choked as she caught his skin.

I lost my patience and shot my gun, not aiming for her.

I ran into the alley towards Rin and stood infront of him.

She glared, "What in the _hell_ are _you_?"

I adjusted the mask and gave a stern look.

"That is not the issue here at the moment. All I can inform you with is..."

I pointed my gun towards her and glared.

"I'm the one to protect Rin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**fogojgigoegirijgsouht**

**I hope you liked it xD **

**I was just running through it easily xD **

**I think its bec I had so much monster xD (Friend gave me this huge ass can of monster and I drank it all in school LOLOLOLOL! I didnt get in trouble surprisingly... My school will fawking let you get away with _murder_ for God's sake!)**

**Anyways...**

**Review?**

**Thankies dearies~**

**-showers you all in Rabu.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**adhigaig**

**I think Ima get EAAD's chapters to get close enough numbers to Secrets so if I dont write Secrets in a bit. This is the reason why.**

* * *

><p>"I am the one to protect Rin!"<p>

The woman smiled at me. Her smile turned into a chuckle which turned into a maniacal laugh.

"Who is this kid, Rin? Another runaway assistant?"

I glared at her.

Rin started to laugh, at who, I didn't know.

"Shura, my dear... If he were another 'runaway assistant', he wouldn't be here protecting me. And does he look terrified to you?"

Her laugh died and she glared, "Surprisingly, he doesn't. But wait until he gets deeper into your job."

I felt a rush of pain in the back of my head.

I dropped to the ground, dropping my and clutching onto my head.

Shura walked over and picked up my gun. She started to snicker.

"Boy, you're just a rookie, aren't you?"

I heard Rin yell, "Yukio!"

I looked back and whispered, "I'll be fine..."

I saw Rin's eyes grow wide, "Wh-what do you mean?"

I stood up and ran behind Shura without her noticing. I pinned another gun to her back.

She looked back and smirked, "So your name's Yukio? How intresting I've heard of that name before. You've been handling guns at the age of seven. Is that right?"

I gritted my teeth, "What about it?"

She turned around and pulled down my mask.

"Your father would abuse you as a punishment for ditching training to go to some silly park in your hometown, Oxford. And isn't that where you met Rin fourteen years ago? You'd go back there waiting for him to come back-"

My eyes grew wide the more she kept talking.

"Did you have a little crush on Rin? Did he intrest you? Do you even know what this boy _is_?"

I clenched my jaw, "I do, matter of fact, he _did _intrest me, I did not have a little crush on him, that was the only reason why I'd go to that park, you're right."

She gripped my suspenders and snapped them back.

"Then what _is_ he?"

I looked over to Rin to ask if I was thinking what she was asking. He nodded in response.

"He's a demon."

She snickered, "Not just _any _demon. That boy, is the son of Satan, the Prince Of Gehenna!"

My eyes grew wide. I looked over to him, he looked down.

"I'm sorry... But you know how I told you my father was killed?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Wh-what about it?"

Tears flooded into his eyes of anger.

"It was Satan who killed him... Satan took over my father's body and tried taking me back to Gehenna... My father broke from his control and killed himself to protect me... My powers awoken then and I broke the gate to save him..."

Shura looked down, "Shiro was weird. But I have orders to take this boy in and kill him..."

I looked at her, "Have a heart, Shura. You said you knew his father right?"

She nodded, "He practically saved my life from complete darkness. But Rin came in... And he left me to protect the Devil's son. And where I work. We don't trust demons. We kill them."

I put a hand on her shouler, "Have a second thought. Think about fulfilling your mentor's last request to you... Think about it... He'll be so fucking happy in ways you probably wouldn't understand..."

She looked down, "Fine... I'll return this last favor from Shiro."

I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>After the entire argument was over. I got my gun back and I tended Rin's cut so it wouldn't become infected.<p>

Shura smiled at me, "Know medial science?"

I smiled, "A bit."

She pushed me a bit, "You'll be useful."

I shrugged, "I guess.

I felt Rin's body lean against me. I looked over and found him asleep.

"You wore him out..."

She frowned, "I feel really bad..."

I smiled, "I'm sure both Rin and his father will forgive you."

I siged and looked at my watch. I groaned in frustration. Shura looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

I huffed and nudged Rin a bit to wake him up.

"We're _really_ late and I'm pretty sure his secretary is worried like hell."

I saw Rin wake up an rub his eyes to see.

Shura looked at me, "Mind if I come?"

I shrugged, "I'm not the detective, I'm only an assistant."

Rin tugged on my sleeve, "What?"

I looked at him and smiled, "We're really late. I'm prtty sure Mr. Surguro is worried like hell."

He extended his arms, "Carry me? I didn't get enough sleep."

I huffed, "Not my fault, but fine. Get on my back."

I squatted down as Rin stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his legs.

"Do you care if Shura comes?"

He shook his head, "Not really..."

I heard him starting to trail off from being completely tired.

Shura stood up and smiled.

"He looks peaceful."

I nodded, "Yeah. You should've seen him this morning."

She laughed, "Oh, I'm dying to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**dgifjgif;jg**

**Chapter 10 woo~**

**Ish done!~**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**aiuhfhgfeg**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: Awh well Im sorry to hear about your cat :c. But thankies dear, Im glad you like that chapter.**

**Lets start**

* * *

><p>Shura and I were walking to the building where Rin works.<p>

I told her what happened this morning -besides the kiss- and she was in a giggling fit about it.

"That's fucking adorable! He must really care about you."

I shrugged, "I just don't eat a lot."

She poked at my torso, "I see that. You're really skinny. But it's obvious you're not anorexic."

I smiled, "Yeah. I wouldn't want to be either."

Shura stepped infront of me and looked at me.

"Did your father really abuse you when you were little?"

I looked down. Memories flashed in my head like a movie.

* * *

><p>My father slammed my bedroom door and shoved me onto the bed.<p>

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"F-Father! I-I'm sorry! I-I was at the p-"

I felt a rush of pain crash onto my cheek. I fell onto the floor clutching my face in pain. I shoked back tears and looked up at him.

"Were at that dingy little park again? What is so special about it? You'd sit on a swing and do _nothing!_"

I felt something trickle down my face I swiped my my face with my sleeve and looked at it.

My eyes went wide.

My own father had slapped me so hard to make my nose bleed.

I felt his hand grip my throat and squeeze.

I tried to gasp for air but nothing would come in. He'd just squeeze tighter.

I tried to scream to see if anyone in the house would hear me. He'd just slam me into the floor.

_'I can't hold on anymore...'_

I stretched my arm to my bag and grabbed my gun.

I lifted it up and shot in the air.

He let go of me in from being surpised.

I gasped for air immediately as my father slapped me again.

"If you _ever_ do that again. Your ass _will_ be in the _streets_."

I watched him leave my bedroom and listened to his footsteps down the staires.

I dropped my gun and rolled on my side.

I breathed heavily trying to get air back into my lungs.

I let tears out and started to cry quietly.

_'That kid I met made me feel so happy... I wish he were here now...'_

I thought about Rin the more I started to cry.

Everything started to dim as I passed out.

* * *

><p>I shook my head trying not to cry.<p>

"Y-yeah... He did..."

I saw her lips turn into a frown.

"I'm sorry..."

I looked up and smiled trying to hide my lies. I tried my hardest to keep my to keep my memories out of my head and made them stop trying to haunt me again.

"Don't worry about it... It's been four years since I've last seen him."

She leaned in and hugged me awkwardly.

"Still, I'm sorry that he did. It's not right that a father abused his child. How long _had_ he abused you?"

I fixed my position so I wouldn't drop Rin.

"Mmm... Since I was ten about."

Shura's eyes went wide, "For seven years, he abused you and you didn't so _shit_ about it?"

I looked down, "It was either be abused, or have my ass on the streets. But like I said, four years. I got the hell out of there when I was able to go to college."

She nodded, "I would too. Your dad sounds like a total douche. A _complete_ opposite from you."

I sighed, "He was really agressive towards me."

* * *

><p>Shura and I were at the building.<p>

"Can you wake him up?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

She walked behind me and pushed Rin's shoulder softly.

"Rin, wake up."

I heard a soft noise come from Rin's mouth and felt his movement on my back.

"Eh, I don't wanna work today but we have a case to do... Fuck."

Shura and I bothed laughed softly at him as I let him go to walk. He stretched a bit and yawned. He walked passed me and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks. I owe you."

I shook my head, "I was just returning a favor."

He shrugged, "If you say so."

Rin walked into the building with Shura and I a few feet behind him.

I heard Shura snicker. I looked at her in confusion and curiousity.

"What?"

She put a hand over her mouth and leaned into my ear.

"Oo la la~"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asufgirshegeg**

**I hope you guys like it...**

**I don't have a lot to say about this...**

**So yeah like I said, I hope you like it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**asdfagsdf**

**SaMukiLK: Thankies dear. I got killed by hugs on chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"Oo la la~"<p>

I felt my cheeks heat up as Shura whispered into my ear.

I whispered loudly, "Wh-what the hell?"

She smirked, "I think the kid has intrest in ya."

I looked down, "How do you get the on a pat on the head?"

She fake cleared her throat, "Well~ One, the kid doesn't open up to _anyone._ Two, the kid doesn't _anyone_ come _close_ to even _touching_ him, better yet _carry_ him! And three, he let ya stay at his _house_ when he met you-!"

I clamped her mouth shut, "Can you just shut the _fuck_ up?"

I saw her smirk at me as she shook her head. I let go of her mouth and she walked away humming.

"Ya know I'm right~"

I clenched my teeth, "You're wrong..."

She smirked again and turn around to face me completely. She walked up to me and pinched my cheek teasingly.

"Oh really? Then prove to me how I'm wrong, Mr. Harvard!"

I glared at her, "One, we're boys, it'd be sorta creepy. Two, none of the things that you point out make _any_ sense. Three, we met at the age of seven, so I can understand why he'd allow me to let me carry him and everything"

Shura pushed me, "There's _nothing_ wrong admitting yer gay, y'know."

I looked at her, "But..."

She smiled, "I know you like him."

I looked down, "How'd you..."

"The way ya look at him, ya blush around him, ya smile when he talks."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I-is it that obvious?"

She shrugged, "To me it is."

I covered my face, "Son of a _bitch_..."

She put an arm around my shoulder, "It's alright... I'll keep it a secret..."

I glared at her, "Can I trust you?"

She looked at me, completely serious.

"Yeah, you can."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the chair I was in yesterday, looking at files.<p>

Rin was typing on his computer and rumaging through his filing cabinet every now and then.

Shura was sitting there watching Rin and I.

I got up and walked tp Rin's desk and handed him a file. I tried not to stammer while I was thinking about what Shura and I were talking about.

"This woman needs desperate help. Her daughter went missing a few days ago..."

Rin yawned and stretched, "Alright, where does she live?"

"Supply shop down town."

He got up, "Alright, let's go. You coming along?"

Shura shrugged, "Why not. I can help the kid with the cases."

* * *

><p>Rin was rubbing his eyes, still trying to wake up.<p>

I couldn't help but smile, "You still tired?"

He nodded rested his head on my shoulder, "Think I should start drinking coffee?"

I felt my cheeks heat up feeling his head on my shoulder. I tried not to stammer and act like it was nothing.

"It's what keeps me up."

He looked up at me, "But you didn't have any today."

I smiled, "Actually, before I started walking to work, I went to a gas station to grab a cup of coffee."

He leaned into my face and sniffed. I felt my face heat up to a humid tempature.

I saw Rin puff out his cheeks and make a face at me.

"All I smell is cigarettes. I never knew you smoked!"

I huffed, "Yeah, I have been."

His eyes went wide, "For how long?"

I shrugged, "Mmm... About fourteen."

Rin backed away a bit, "How were you able to?"

I sighed, "My father smoked a lot... So he'd buy atleast eight packs every few days. So I stole one and tried one out. It made me feel at piece somehow. So I'd steal a pack from his nightstand for me for the week."

Shura shrugged, "Abusive father, beaten everyday, yeah I can see you smoking."

Rin's eyes went wide, "Your father beat you _everyday_?"

I shrugged, "Only because I'd ditched training a lot."

Rin was practically in my lap, "But you wouldn't ditch everyday!"

I nodded hesitantly, "A-and?"

Rin was literally in my lap this time.

"Why would he still abuse you?"

I looked away, "I-I don't know!"

I felt thin fingers run across my cheeks and hands cupping my cheeks. I felt my head being guided to look infront of me.

"R-Rin... Wh-what's wrong...?"

He leaned in close to my face, "Are you getting sick again?"

_'Please, please, please! Just get off me! I don't know how much I can handle of this!'_

I felt Rin slam into my lips as I felt the breaks kick.

Rin leaned in further though. I couldn't tell if it was accidental, selfconciously, or on purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsds**

**Okay. ****Chapter 12 is up!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review?**

**Thankies**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOLOLOL! I'm sorta scared to give you a cookie atm xD! But, yes, it _is_ Shiemi. LOLOLOLOL! I'm pretty sure your boyfriend will understand t hat it's just a fictional character my dear xD. Yuh, I was listening to NeverShoutNever... So I sorta made him like Christofer Drew with smoking and coffee... And thats okay to be all over the place... Just come to my achool. I'm completely a freak~ And you guard a pool? xD I don't need to... I'll be living on a lake.**

**OH! Guys, heads up, two weeks from last sunday, I'll be packing and moving to my new house... And I won't have internet most likely... So I may get on the computers in my school to try and get some stories done. And I'll be in the lake all day xD So I may not write as much as I used to. But if you will stick out and wait, Thankies! I really appreciate it c:**

* * *

><p>Rin leaned into the kiss and placed his hands on my chest.<p>

He slipped his tongue in my mouth and swirled it around, finding out where it's new home was for a bit.

My face felt like it was copletely on fire. I felt my blood rushing to my lower abdomen as he found my tongue and licked it.

_'No, no, no... Please stop! I can't take this anymore!'_

I pushed Rin away from me and looked away. I was panting loudly, trying to calm myself down.

"Wh-why'd you do that?"

I felt Rin grab my face and forced me to look at him again.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. It seems you've enjoyed yourself by your facial expressions."

I looked down, "Shut up..."

Rin grabbed my chin and leaned into my face. I heard the evil in his tone as he spoke to me.

"Make me."

He slammed his lips into mine again and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I heard Shura faintly from being drugged by the kiss.

"Oi, oi! Rin! Let the kid go!"

Rin let go of me and smirked, "Alright."

He got off of me and sat on the seat again. I looked out the window having tears overwhelm my eyes.

_'Damn it...'_

* * *

><p>Shura Rin and I were at the supply shop.<p>

Shura was at my side with Rin infront of us.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded a bit, "I'm just a bit shocked, that's all... But thank you for making him stop... I wouldn't know what t do if you didn't..."

She gave me a small smile, "It's fine, I just didn't want you to pass out..."

I looked down, "Sorry..."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>We walked into the shop.<p>

"Is anyone in here?"

A woman walked out from a closet and looked at us.

"Yes?"

Rin cleared his throat, "Hi, my assistant called you earlier today?"

She looked at him, "Who was it?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me upfront.

"He did."

She looked at me and smiled, "Ah, yes. Yukio Okumura, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She held a finger out, "One moment."

I smiled, "Take your time."

* * *

><p>The woman came back out and handed me a photo.<p>

"That's my daughter... She went missing on tuesday. I've looked all around town and I haven't been able to find her."

I looked at the photo in my hand.

The girl had short bobbed-cut hair with green eyes. She was planting flowers in a garden with who appeared to be her grandmother.

I put the picture in my pocket and looked back up at the woman.

"I promise, we'll be able to find he and bring her back, healthy and safe, alright?"

She looked at me and smiled with tears filling her eyes.

"Please do, I miss her so much..."

I smiled, "But just one more question."

"What is it?"

"What's her name so we'll be able to seek her out."

The woman cleared her throat, trying not to cry infront of company.

"Shiemi Moriyama."

I smiled again, "Alright. We'll get her back for you."

She smiled back at me, "Oh thank you..."

I nodded, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Alright, this girls name is Shiemi Moriyama. I could tell that her mother desperately misses her. We need to get her back."<p>

Rin and Shura looked at the pisture of Shiemi and looked back at us.

"Alright. Let's get her back."

* * *

><p>Shura, Rin and I were running around looking for the Supply Shop's daughter.<p>

I heard a girl scream.

I stop in midstep.

_'Shiemi?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdf**

**Chapter 13~**

**I hope you guys like it c:**

**Again, I won't write as much as I will once I get my new house... But I hope you guys stick with me. I'd appreciate it a lot.**

**Review?**

**Thankies**

**-showers you all in Rabu-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Shhh I'm on a computer in school in spanish xD**

**Honestly, I hate spanish x.x -shot-**

**I don't know why, I just do x.x I think it's my teacher... She teaches us _nothing_ literally _nothing_ x.x Its just annoying as hell.**

**So any time I go into a computer lab during spanish I sneak on here to check my reviews and write and crap xD**

**Anyways, enough bout my life, let's start~**

**LikinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOLOL! xD -acts like Yukio when he was little and hands you a cookie- you terrify me sometimes xD I swear your last comment I was hiding behind my friend the entire time, and I was complaining asdfagsdd! I was a little Yukio bec of that! What the fawkkkkkk... And You sisn't mention Shura last review... I know... Bec its scarred into my memory xD**

* * *

><p>I ran into the abandoned building a few yards away.<p>

I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I looked back and saw Rin glaring at me.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Don't rush..."

I looked at him confused, "Why?"

Shura walked up and cupped my mouth.

"Because you'll get caught. You really got a lot to learn. This is like a game. You make the wrong turn and you lose the game completely."

My eyes grew wide. I couldnn't say anything due to my mouth being covered.

Shura and Rin walked infront of me. They looked back and smiled as they whispered.

"Just stay here alright? We've been down this for a _while_ now..."

I nodded hesitantly, "Fine."

I watched them run up the steps silently.

I felt a huge crash run into my head. I fell to the ground clutching my head.

I tried to scream but nothing came out.

Everything slowly dimmed black.

* * *

><p>My eye squeezed open.<p>

I looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair standing infront of me.

"Well, seems you came through."

I clenched my teeth and tried to yell.

I felt myself being shocked at my stomach.

"Ah! Damn it!"

"Ah, ah. I don't want you precious back up be coming here when I haven't had my fun, Yukio Okumura."

"Does everyone know my name or something? Damn it."

The man cleared his throat as he shocked me again.

"Now, now. Be a good pet and don't hiss at me."

I spat at him, "I am _not_ a pet!"

He smirked, "Well, well. You _are_ smart. But, I'll have to make you one, won't I?"

I glared at him, "What in the _hell_ do you mean?"

He grabbed my chin and smirked, "Dress you up, make you _obey_ my orders, how a real pet would be."

My eyes grew wide as I felt lips being presed against mine.

I tried pushing him back. I found myself with shackled above my head.

The man parted from me and smirked again.

"Everytime you obey me, you get a kiss. Everytime you disobey me-"

I felt myself being shocked again.

"Ah!"

"-You'll be shocked!"

Tears ran down my cheek.

_'This is how my _father_ would treat me... Rape me, beat me, _burn_ me and shock me...'_

I clenched my teeth.

_'But I promised myself as soon as I left for college, I wouldn't let _anyone_ treat me like that again... Nor become like my father...'_

The man grabbed my chin, "Now will you obey me? My kitten?"

More tears ran down my cheeks.

_'Rin... Shura...'_

I nodded hesitantly.

_'Help me... Please...'_

I felt something wrap around my neck, a cloth being wrapped around my face and my shackled being undone from my wrists.

"Now, on your hands and knees like a real cat."

I first stood there.

I felt somethig shock me again.

Tears flooded ino my eyes.

_'Damn it... You're stronger than this! Stop fucking crying!'_

I went on my hands and knees like a cat and choked back my tears.

I felt lips on my forhead, "Good boy. Now lay down."

I layed down.

I felt lips on my forhead again, "Good boy."

I looked up and saw the man smirk.

I felt my shirt being ripped open and my suspenders being put down to my hips.

I felt my pants being undone and being pulled on.

I tried to struggle away from him.

The shock ran to my neck.

I screamed into the cloth and let tears run down my face.

Something whipped past me and hit te man that was above me.

"Leave him the _hell_ alone damn it!"

I looked to where the weapon had been thrown.

I saw Rin and Shura glaring at the man.

Rin was covered in bue flames, created by Satan.

* * *

><p><strong>Autho's Note:<strong>

**I got ver bored when I got home bec I _almost_ finished the chapter in spanish xD****But I had no more classes in the computer lab so I had to wait until I got home and I got very bored when Igot home andIdidnt want to write so I drew two pictres of Rin and Yukio xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Hope you like it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, sorry if this comes out a bit long xD**

**I started writing it on paper bec I didn't have my agenda... -shot-**

**So I don't know how long it is when I write with pencil xD**

**That's lso another thing I can do too. Without my internet computers in school and I'm not in the lake. I can write on my paper.**

**Anyways, reviews:**

**LinkingParkIsMyMuse: Yuh Authur xD I'm italian so thats a cross from my list xD but I'm learning japanese and russian c: And YUH! Rin if flames~ -awesome music plays in the background- xD Eh I'm quite used to beng scared. I would tell you but it would be all day and night writing xD**

* * *

><p>Shura walked over to the man, who almost raped me and kicked his side.<p>

"Ya just love gettin' yer kicks outta torturin' people don't ya, Angel?"

I saw Rn's flames die down as he ran over to me.

I felt the colar around my neck being taken off and my shirt being lifted up from the back.

I swished my head back and looked at Rin, terrified.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

He looked at me, "We need these shock bits off of you so he won' hurt you while we get you out of here!"

I looked back at him and nodded hesitantly.

"A-alright."

He lifted my shirt up again and felt around, looking for the shock bits.

I felt my skin being clawed at.

I winced, "Fuck..."

I flt his tumb run over the teared skin.

"I know, I'm sorry. Shiemi was crying by the time we got the bits off."

I looked back at him, "W-wait you got Shiemi?"

He nodded, "Yeah, She's safe at home. I got Ryuji to take her back."

I smiled, "Thats great... But I feel kinda weak for being in this situation."

I felt three more pulls, "It's not your fault, we should've brought you with."

I frowned, "It's fine."

I felt anothing pull and something fall over my shoulders.

"Get up and fix yourself. Cover your chest I can't have you walking around with a ripped shirt."

I stood up and fixed my pants.

Rin grabbed my wrist. He looked back at Shura.

"You gonna be okay?"

She nodded, "Ya both get outta here, 'kay?"

He nodded and ran out with me behind him.

* * *

><p>Rin and were walking back to the building.<p>

I saw hhim clutching his upper arm.

I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He smiled, "Just got caught, that's all."

I grabbed his hand and peeled it from his arm with a struggle.

I saw a _huge_ gash in his arm.

My eyes went completely wide, "Rin..."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

I looked at him, "You could _die_ from blood loss, Rin!"

He frowned, "Then it's best I almost died from protecting my _assistant._"

My eyes went wide again, "Rin..."

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Tell you what, if you calm down I'll let you fix my arm up, okay?"

I looked down, "Fine..."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were in his office<p>

He was sitting in a leather couch and he had his shirt on the floor.

I grabbed the first-aid kit fromhis desk and sat next to him.

I got rubbing alcohol and put a cotton ball in the alcohol.

I rubbed the medicine onto the cut so it wouldn't get infected.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

I frowned, "Sorry."

He sighed, "It's fine. I'm just not used to it, that's all."

I smiled, "Alright."

I grabbed the bandages and wrapped his arm.

"A cut neck and a gashed arm people are gonna fucking think I'm suicidal, damn it!"

I laughed, "It's fine, I'm sure you'll make up _some _excuse."

I felt is hand land on my chest where the rips were.

"Yukio..."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

He he looked at my chest.

He saw something that made his eyes go wide.

"There's a _huge..._ who did this?"

I looked where he was pointing.

I sighed, "My father. I was fifteen."

His eyes went wide again, "Wh-why?"

I frowned, "I don't know."

He pushed me onto the couch so my head as on the arm.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I winced, "I'm serious! I don't know I went to training that day and I was studying! I heard my father slam my door and I was tied onto the head board and end of the bed! My fther dug out his pocketknife and dragged it down my skin and it left a huge scar!"

He looked at me and back down the my chest.

I felt his thin fingers run down my shirt.

His fingers touched my buttons and undo them.

"R-Rin!"

He undid my shirt comletely and push it away to get a full view of my chest.

I flt his finers run down my chest to my stomach.

"There are so many scars on you, Yukio..."

I frowned as I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

He looked completely hurt.

As if he knew what was on my mind he looked up at me.

"It hurts knowing that I me you once when we were seven and I had to go back home that same day... And there was so much shit going on in your life..."

I frowned, "Rin..."

I felt his arms link around my neck.

His head went on my shoulder.

I heard him cry into my shoulder and felt him shake.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"Rin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**What the fawk is up with me and making Rin cry x.x**

**God damn it x.x**

**Anyways. I hope you like it.**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, sorry I didn't upload shit last night... **

**I had a friend over. I dyed hers and my hair with koolaid. I had a concert to go to and I was just fawking tired bec it was all on a school night (I had a lot of fun... besides me wearing a dress... -shudders- ewh... I hate dresses so much...) and I'm moving in like three days x.x asdfagsd fawk my lifffeeeeeee x.x**

**Anyways, reviews:**

**oBvIoUsLy CoVeReD iN mAdNeSs: Lawl, I've always wanted to go there... My friend lived there and I love her soo much~ But thats quite awkward xD. But I sorta knew someone was _bound_ to give me a review like that xD**

* * *

><p>Rin's crying had died down after a few minutes.<p>

I nudged at his shoulder, "Are you awake?"

He nodded in response.

He sat up on my lap and rubbed his eyes.

I saw there were tears still glistening on his cheeks in the ceiling light.

I reached my arm out and wiped away his tears.

I smiled, "Don't worry about what happened six years ago, okay?"

He nodded and looked down, "Okay..."

I smied again and ruffled his hair.

I sat up and button my shirt up.

I huffed an looked ath the tears in it.

"Damn it..."

I felt Rin's head at my chest again. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"It's fine... You live close don't you?

I nodded, "Fifteen minute walk."

He frowned, "Alright, let's go."

I looked at him, confused, "What?"

He got up and reached an arm out for me.

"I'll let you get changed, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

I made a noise, "I am! You just have to be more specific in what you mean!"

He smiled, "Alright, but let's go."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were at my house.<p>

I stepped out of the car while Rin was getting the keys out. I walked towards the front door as I heard another car door shut.

I heard Rin's shoes tapping behind me as he followed.

I unlocked my door and let him in.

I saw his eyes grow huge with amazement.

"Wow... It's _huge!_"

I shrugged, "I guess, it seems small to me because I've lived here for a while now."

He nodded, "But it's big for living alone.

I looked at him and smiled, "It's one bedroon, two bathrooms, kitcen, living room, basement and it has a back yard."

Rin puffed out his cheeks, "That's not fair, damn it!"

I smirked, "Get more money~"

He threw his coat at me, "Fuck you, Yukio."

I ducked down and ran up my steps, "Love you too, Rin~"

* * *

><p>I found another while shirt and took off my ripped one. I looked in the mirror and frowned.<p>

_'Rin...'_

I thought about back when Rin was looking at my scars created so long ago0 I placed a hand where Rin placed his on my chest.

_'I hate making you cry...'_

I huffed and slipped on my other shirt while buttoning it.

I walked out the door of my bedroom and found Rin walking around my hallway.

I smiled, "Rin?"

He looked back at me and smiled, "This place is fucking _amazing! _You must go to a lot of places from the look of the pictures you took."

I cocked my head, "What?"

He pointed at a picture.

I looked at it and saw a perfect sunset at a beach.

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a photographer too."

He looked up at me with amazement, "Wow."

I nodded and walked towards my steps.

"Come on let's go."

He ran up behind me, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were down staires.<p>

"I got to check my messages quickly."

He nodded and waved a hand, "Go ahead."

I glared, "You and your hand motives. What he hell are you? Italian?"

He grinned, "Nope~ Just American and demon... Slash human..."

I laughed, "Fine, fine."

I walked towards my answering machine and found a message on it.

_'That's new... I never get messages.'_

I pressed on the button to listen to the machine.

Once it finally played me my messages, my heart stopped completely.

"Yukio..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNNN!**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**And who is this person he heard? c:**

**Review?**

**Thankies dearies**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**asdfagsdfgf**

**Sorry if I don't write tonight well alot... I'm having a friend over and we're supposed to be helping when we move (Which I will and she better...)**

**Anyways~ Reviews:**

**kilohoku92: You _will_ be punished for not reviewing you hoe! You make me cry... Bec I miss your stupidity xD And I love your reviews. And... If I tel you will you not freak out like Linkin did on Secrets? x.x I was afraid I'd be slaughtered xD**

**SaMukiLK: Lawl I'm glad you like it... And I'****m getting thereeeee! x.x**

* * *

><p>"Yukio... Can you call me when you get this? I <em>need<em> to talk to you... Please son..."

I stumbled backwards trying to see if this was reality.

I heard Rin, "Was that your father?"

His voice sounded harsh when he spoke.

I gulped, "Y-yeah..."

He walked over and grabbed my phone he shoved it into my chest.

"Fucking call him back."

I looked at him, "R-Rin..."

He hissed, "Don't 'Rin' me, Yukio. Call him!"

I hesitates but dialed on the phone and called my father.

_'Why do Rin and my father want me to call him-'_

"Hello?"

I was released from my thoughts whn I hard a gruff voice.

"U-uh... F-father?"

I heard my father's voice lighten up.

"Yukio! My dear son how are you?"

I looked down at my feet. I kept my voice in the same tone, trying not to sound snappy.

"F-Fine... A-and you?"

I heard his voice tone change, "Stop your damn stuttering, boy."

I winced, "Yes..."

I felt Rin tap my shoulder.

I looked back at him confused.

He leaned inand whispered into my ear.

"Put him on speaker."

I nodded, "Hold on, father."

I heard my father ask over the phone.

"For what?"

I huffed, "I'm doing something. Let me put you on speaker."

His voie lightened up, "Ah, okay."

I set he phone down on the rack and put him on speaker.

"So, father... What did you need me for?"

I heard a light, happy tone in his voice, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I have someone you'd like to meet. Bring who ever you want. _If _you have anyone to bring."

I clenched my teeth, "Alright. Can I bring two people?"

I heard him spit out something as he started to choke.

"You actually have people to bring over?"

I sighed and sat down on the arm of my couch.

"Yes, father."

He laughed, "Alright. Bring them_both_ over. I'd _love_ to see them!"

I saw Rin about to grab the phone.

I hissed at him in a whisper tone, trying to gt him to stop.

"No! Rin stop!"

He was finger tips away.

I clenched my teeth, "Damn it, Rin!"

I hopped off of my couch quickly and pushed him onto the ground.

I grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Calm down... I never had a lot of friends remember? I was always on my own..."

I lifted my head up and looked at Rin.

He nodded and looked down.

I heard my father still on the phone.

"Yukio? What the fuck is going on over there?"

I got up, "Nothing, father."

He huffed, "Did you fall _again?_"

I gave a fake chuckle, "Y-Yeah."

I heard my father sigh, "Alright just be here in an hour for dinner, alright?"

I huffed, "Is there a new adress?"

"No."

"Okay. See you there then. Bye."

"Bye."

I huffed and turned off my speaker and hung up.

I looked at Rin who was glaring at me.

I looked at him, "What?"

He looked away, "I'm not going..."

I frowned, "Please?"

He huffed, "No. I'm not going to meet the man who's been abusing you, Yukio!"

I saw tears glass his eyes.

I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb over his cheekbone.

"What's wrong?"

He pushed my hand away and screwed his eyes shut.

"You don't understand..."

I looked at him, "Wh-what don't I understand...?"

His eyes snapped open.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the couch.

"You don't understand that I've been thinking about you non-stop since I met you fourteen years ago, damn it!"

I saw tears drowning his cheeks again.

"Rin..."

"No! Shut up! I've always thought about you! Why do you think I hired you? Why do think I let you in my home?"

I felt tears sstarting to well up in my eyes.

I tried to get out of his grasp but he just gripped tighter.

"Yukio!"

I felt my shoulders starting to shake.

_'Stop... Please...'_

"Yukio! Look at me, damn it!"

I pushed him. With no avail to moving him I had no choice but to look.

Rin cupped my cheeks and looked at me.

He wiped away my tears and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"I'm sorry... I hate seeing you cry..."

I looked down, "It's fine."

He held onto me tighter, "It's not..."

I picked up his head and made him look at me.

I smiled, "I said it was fine..."

Tears glared in Rin's eyes again.

He let go of me, "Yukio..."

My eyes grew wide as I felt Rin press his lips against mine.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and licked my tongue.

Muffled moans escaped my lips as I screwed my eyes shut.

I felt my shirt being unbuttoned again the more Rin kissed me roughly.

I broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"R-Rin?"

He smirked, "Just trust me, alright?"

I looked down and nodded hesitantly.

"A-alright..."

* * *

><p>Rin had stripped me completely to my boxers.<p>

I felt him touch my fabric covered erection.

I gasped, "Rin!"

He looked up at me, "Hm?"

My voice hitched as he rubbed my boxers.

"S-stop..."

Rin leaned in and kissed my forhead.

"Just trust me... Okay...?"

I looked up at him, "Wh-what about Shura...?"

He smiled, "She'll just have to wait."

"R-_in!_"

I felt my boxers being pulled down, finally.

I felt thin fingers stroke the head of my throbbing erection.

I bit my lip trying not to spazz out.

I felt something slick up the organ.

I gasped loudly, "Rin!"

I felt his fingers press against my lips.

I looked at him.

He smirked, "Suck."

I opened my mouth as he shoved in his fingers.

I swirled my tongue around his fingers and sucked roughly.

I let go of his fingers and saw drool drip from my tongue to his fingers.

I felt a finger slide around my entrance.

I gasped, "Rin!"

I felt his finger push in deeply.

I bit my lip again so I wouldn't moan loudly.

I felt another finger push and scissor my muscles.

I gasped but didn't say anything.

His fingers kept thrusting into me as I clenched onto a pillow on my couch.

His fingers slipped out finally as I felt fabric rub against my erection.

"Rin! S-stop! You're going to make me come!"

He smiled and pressed our forheads together.

"Then come. It won't make a difference to me... That's what I'm tring to make you do."

I gasped as Rin rubbed against my erection again.

"I'm so close...! Rin...!"

I felt myself come when Rin kissed me again.

* * *

><p>My eyes were screwed shut.<p>

I had an arm over my eyes and a hand over my mouth.

I felt Rin's tongue on my stomach glide up to my chest.

My back bucked as I gasped, "Rin!"

I moved my arm from my eyes and opened them completely.

I saw Rin smiling at me, "You came a lot... But sadly, I'm not done with you just yet."

My eyes went wide, "Wh-what do you mean?"

I felt Rin's hand run over my chest and down to my stomach.

I felt semen being picked up from my body.

_'I thought he licked it all...'_

I felt something larger than Rin's fingers press up against my entrance.

I clawed at my pillows, trying not to scream in the process.

I felt Rin push into me and kiss my forhead.

"Calm down... I won't hurt you..."

My eyes grew wide.

I've been comparing Rin to my father when he'd rape me. I knew Rin was much more gentle with me than my father _ever_ was.

I finally nodded, "Alright... I trust you..."

He smiled, "Now loosen up..."

I breathed slowly feeling my muscles loosen up and felt Rin thrust slowly to get me used to the feeling.

I didn't want to say anything about my father raping me at the moment.

I let Rin do what he wanted to at the moment.

The thing that annoyme was that he was goin too slow for me.

"Rin..."

He looked at me, "What?"

He gave a hard thrust into my prostate.

I wimpered, trying not to scream, "G-go faster..."

He smiled, "Not enough?"

I shook my head, "N-no... I-I need more..."

I felt my legs being pulled up and Rin's lip on my forhead again.

"Alright. I just don't want to hurt you... But I'll give you what you want."

I felt a hard thrust into myself.

My back bucked, "Fuck..."

He frowned, "A-am I hurting you?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No."

Rin smiled, "Good... I don't want to hurt you..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed our forheads together.

"Trust me... You'd realize if I was in pain."

He smirked, "Is that so?"

He thrusted hard into my prostate.

I screamed in reaction when I tried to answer him.

I caught my breath, "R-Rin..."

He placed his lips gently against mine.

I grabbed the fabrics of his shirt and pulled him deeper.

I held in a moan by biting my lip.

He gave another hard thrust.

I felt myself on the urge to come again.

"Rin! I'm going to come!"

He kissed my shoulder, "It's okay..."

My eyes grew wide, "D-don't tell me your about to..."

He smiled, "I'm srry... But I am..."

I clenched my teeth, "Fuck... I got myself into this now I'm going to have to deal wth the consiquences..."

I felt Rin give another hard thrust.

I dug my nails into the back of his neck as I felt myself come.

I felt Rin come inside me.

I felt so weird as I let go of him.

I felt his hand on my head.

I looked up at him with myself dazing.

"Get some sleep... You're gonna need it before tonight..."

I frowned, "Will you come with me?"

He picked me up like some people would after they got married.

He kissed my forhead and smiled at me.

"I will..."

I smiled back at im as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**My scroll bar just keeps getting smaller and smaller x.x**

**I dunno if that's a good thing or not xD**

**Anyways~**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**My throat's killing me.. I blame my boyfriend... Friday we were at Youth Group.**

**And he was sick.**

**Of course he has to sit next to me when I just get over a fever.**

**Now my throat kills and my nose is stuffy.**

**-Kills self-**

**Anyways, Reviews~:**

**kilohoku92: LOLOLOLOLOL! Well I made Yukio such an uke with his attitude and everything xD So I thought I'd just make him bottom in this story. Yes Rin does sometimes scream uke in the series but when he uses his flames, I see a seme in him xD so to me he's both seme and uke.**

**AnjoRemix: Ah, you're right, Yukio's taller than Rin. But also, height does not matter. It's about your weight. And Yukio's really underweight due his father not feeding him when his father started abusing him. So Yukio's really light and easy for Rin to pick up. Good observation though my dear~**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room, under my sheets.<p>

I lifted my arms up to rub my eyes.

I placed my elbows on my bed and lifted myself up.

I felt a throb of pain run down my back.

I nearly fell back down when I felt a hand on my shoulder blade.

I jumped and looked at the hand.

I saw a blue collar on the wrist and sighed in relief.

I looked over at my dresser and saw Rin sitting on top of it.

"Does your back hurt?"

I nodded, "Immensely."

I saw him get off my dresser and sit on the edge of the bed.

He put another arm on my other shoulder and helped me sit up.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He ruffled my hair, "You have about a half an hour until we need to be at your father's house. I called Shura, she's on her way."

I nodded, "Okay."

I felt Rin's lips on my temple.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly once they left my head.

I looked up, "Wh-what was that for?"

He smiled, "I just wanted to kiss your head was all."

I looked down quickly and gripped my sheets.

I felt his fingers on my ribs.

I looked up at him quickly.

He looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

He ran a thumb over a scar and gave a shuddered sigh.

"I don't like the fact that I can see you ribs slightly and your arms aren't even up..."

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers.

"I'm just not a healthy person."

He squeezed my hand quickly, "I don't care...it's not your fault that you're not a healthy person..."

I placed my other hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

I smiled, "I'm alive aren't I?"

He nodded, "And?"

I brushed my thumb over his cheekbone and ran my fingers in his hair.

"If I were that unhealthy, I wouldn't be here because of how abusive my father was."

I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

I smiled again, knowing it was coming and caught it in my hand.

"I kept myself alive because I'd thought I'd be able to see you again... And I did. I'm really happy I did and I know I'll be able to see you again for a while now."

Rin bit his lip from keeping any tears coming out again.

I placed my feet on the floor and held him tightly.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his breath rushing over my skin.

I heard a knock on my door.

Rin sighed, "That's Shura most likely. Get dressed while I go get the door."

I nodded, "Alright."

He kissed my cheek before he got up to go down stairs.

I got up and walked to my dresser.

I huffed and dug into my droors looking for some clothes.

* * *

><p>After I had pants on I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"You decent?"

I looked back at my door and grabbed a wet cloth to wash off my hands.

"Yeah, come in."

I saw Rin walk in with Shura.

Their eyes went wide, "D-did you do this?"

I looked back at my wall and smiled.

"Yeah I haven't painted in a while so I got bored because you guys were taking a while."

Rin huffed, "Well I had to help her get ready."

Shura hissed, "I'm not one for dresses and shit."

I smiled, "Noticed~"

Rin stood on my bed and looked at my wall.

"I like how you made the doves make a peace symbol."

Shura smiled, "I like how ya wrote 'Never Give In', makin' it look like stitch marks. Where'd ya get that from?"

I shrugged, "My mother, before my parents had gotten a divorce, she'd tell me to 'Never say never.' and 'Never give in.' and I already wrote 'Never Say Never', in my closet."

Rin walked over to my closet and opened the doors.

"Holy hell you have a huge closet!"

I laughed softly and put on my shirt, "Well, it _is_ a walk in, stupid."

Rin was mumbling something, probably trying to find out where I painted.

"Found it!"

I buttoned my shirt up as I felt Rin wrap his arms around me.

"It's fucking beautiful."

I smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Shura cocked her head at us, "Is it that good?"

Rin looked over at her, "Shura, I can't _describe_ it just go fucking look at it and you'll be _amazed_."

Shura walked past us and looked in the closet.

"Alright... 'The hell is it?"

Rin pointed in the direction.

Shura turned and looked completely amazed.

"That's fuckin' amazing..."

I smiled, "It's an old painting... I could probably do better than that now."

They both looked at me and shook their heads.

Rin placed a hand on my shoulder, "Keep it. It's beautiful."

Shura nodded, "I love how ya use yer mind when ya paint like that."

I shrugged, "I hardly remember what it looks like because I'm not in there a lot anymore."

They both pushed me into the closet and made me look at it.

I smiled, "That's right, I was happy that day for some reason."

I felt Shura's hands on my shoulder's and Rin's arms around my waist.

I looked at my watch to find out the time.

"Come on. You both can stare at it later once we get back from my father's _and_ I may start another painting. Okay?"

They both nodded.

I looked at Rin.

"Except you. You need a different shirt."

Rin huffed, "I think I have another shirt in my car."

I smiled, "Go check and if you do, go get it."

He nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Rin, Shura, and I were down stairs in my living room.<p>

Shura leaned into my ear when Rin went into the bathroom to change shirts.

"Why're yer clothes and boxers on the floor?"

My eyes went wide.

I looked over at my couch and saw my clothes scattered on the floor.

I felt my entire face heat up.

I ran over quickly and picked up my clothes.

"N-no reason..."

I walked over to my linning closet and opened the door.

I threw my clothes in the hamper and shut the door quickly.

Shura smirked, "Got it goin' on with him?"

I felt my face raise a more humid temperature.

I whispered harshly, "Shut up, damn it!"

She shrugged, "Well it's obvious, yer clothes were on the floor, Rin has scratch marks on his neck 'n Kuro's not a bad cat."

I frowned, "Just don't worry about it. It happened once and it most likely won't happen again."

I heard the bathroom door open.

I looked up and saw Rin slipping on his shoes.

Shura groaned, "I miss my boots already..."

I looked down at her feet and saw she had white strap heels on.

I smiled, "You'll live."

Rin yawned, "Come on, let's get this over with. I don't plan for staying long."

I nodded and grabbed my shoes.

I walked out with Shura behind me.

I heard Shura whisper towards me.

"By the way, I like the hickey on yer neck."

I clamp my hand on my neck and whispered loudly.

"Where is it!"

She looked in her bag and held out a make up mirror.

I grabbed it quickly and looked around my neck with it.

I saw a black and purple mark on my neck near my jaw line.

I face palmed, "Help me?"

She nodded and got skin tone make up out.

She put some on her finger and rubbed it around my neck.

I flinched from the cold feeling.

After Shura got the make up rubbed in we ran to Rin's car.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine, get in. Like I said I'm not staying long."

We both nodded and got in.

* * *

><p>After giving Rin directions to my father's house and Shura throwing fits at us, we finally got there.<p>

I got out of the car and helped Shura out.

"Please don't throw fits with my father now, alright? He will _not_ tolerate it. Believe me, I know."

She huffed, "Yes, sir."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I heard Rin step out and close the car door.

I got Shura out and saw him leaning against the vehicle.

I looked at him, "Please don't throw a rampage on him, okay?"

He nodded, "Only, if I get a kiss."

I huffed, "Fine..."

He smiled, "Yay!"

I laughed softly and kissed him gently.

"You're such a kid."

He grinned, "That's the fun thing about me~"

I ruffled his hair, "Yes, it is actually."

Shura called, "Alright you two, come on now."

We both looked back and saw her standing at the stairs of the porch.

I grabbed Rin's hand and walked with him up the stairs with Shura in front.

I let go of Rin's hand on rang the doorbell.

I heard steps coming up towards the door.

I saw a woman with long blonde hair locked in soft curls.

She had bright blue eyes and she was wearing a dress that matched my eyes.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "Um, I'm Yukio Okumura... I was told to come here by my-"

"Your father, that's right. Come on in, dear."

I felt my lips twitch into a frown.

'_Who is this woman...? And why is she calling me 'dear'?'_

I walked in with Shura and Rin behind me.

"Your father should be down in a minute you three can go sit down though if you'd like."

I shook my head, "I think we're fine."

The two nodded, keeping close to me like they were my children.

I heard my old stairs squeak from being so old.

I saw a man with black hair with gray sideburns and a beer gut walk down the stairs.

I felt Rin grip my shirt tightly.

I placed a hand behind my back and grabbed his hand. I squeezed tightly, telling him to calm down and loosened my grip, remembering what happened when I held onto his wrist tightly.

The man had yellow tinted teeth when he smiled.

"Yukio..."

I gulped, "Hello father..."

I felt my father hold me tightly; making me lose Rin's laced fingers.

I felt his arms slipping down low.

I heard Rin with clenched teeth, "Excuse me..."

I got out of my fathers grip quickly when I heard the door slam shut.

* * *

><p>"Rin!"<p>

I grabbed Shura's wrist -I didn't trust my father with her- and dragged her out the door to grab Rin.

"Rin! Wait! Please!"

He didn't stop; he kept walking to his car.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I couldn't run, due to my back still hurting from an hour before.

My voice cracked, "Rin!"

I saw Rin stop in mid-step. He turned around to face me completely.

I forced myself to run no matter how much it hurt me.

Once I caught up to him I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry..."

I felt my shirt getting wet and Rin wrapping his arms around my torso.

"It's not your fault, Yukio..."

I placed a hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Still, I hate it when he does that. He's been doing that to me since I was thirteen..."

Rin gripped tighter on the fabrics of my shirt.

"I love you too much to let _anyone_ touch you like that."

My eyes went wide.

I let go of Rin and gripped his shoulders.

I grabbed his chin to make him look at me.

I saw tears running like waterfalls down his cheeks again.

I wiped them away and kissed him gently.

I felt his arms link around my neck.

He pushed in deeper, biting my lip to ask for permission.

I opened my mouth and let him in.

I felt his tongue roll around my own muscle.

I felt him suck on my tongue and his arms slip to my waist.

I felt my legs shake and the blood rush to my lower abdomen.

Rin finally let go of me and smiled at me.

"You're such a mess, Yukio."

I covered my mouth to keep my pants quiet.

"You fucking make me a mess, damn it Rin!"

He got up on his toes and pressed our foreheads together.

"I do now?"

I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw his canines show.

He looked at me confused, "What?

I shook my head, "N-Nothing... Your smile..."

He frowned, "What about it?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, it's just adorable."

I saw a slight tint of pink appear on Rin's face.

He looked down and dropped down on his feet completely.

Shura tapped, my shoulder, "Are we going back in?"

I shook my head, "No. My father can go fuck himself and that woman for all I care..."

She smiled, "Finally! I can get back into my normal clothes!"

I laughed, "_Clothes?_ Bitch, please, you hardly wear anything at all!"

She smirked and whispered in my ear.

"At least I don't have sex with my boss, you little hornball~"

I felt my cheeks heat up completely.

"Damn it, Shura..."

* * *

><p>After Rin and I dropped Shura off at her house, Rin took me directly home.<p>

I looked out the window the entire time.

I heard Rin speak, "I'm sorry for making a scene at your father's house."

I shook my head and smiled, "Don't worry. If someone did the same thing to you and if you were friends or even related... I'd do the same."

Rin pulled up to my driveway.

I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks for bringing me home."

He looked down, "Do you mind if I stay a night?"

I looked at him, "No. If you want to, come in."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks. I'm just really tired..."

I nodded, "Don't worry about it. Besides, you let me stay at your house, so here's me repaying a dept."

He turned off the car and stepped out.

I opened my car door and felt it being opened all the way for me.

My eyes went wide when I felt Rin's lips press roughly against mine.

I felt myself being pushed back into the seat.

Rin kept kissing me while closing the door and locking them with his keys.

I looked up at him with wide eyes when he let go of me.

"R-Rin... Wh-what're you doing."

"I'm sorry... But...I want to do this badly..."

"Wh-what do you me-_an!_"

I felt something push up against my organ.

My hips bucked up into Rin's heated erection.

I heard a moan slip from his lips.

"H-how do you plan on doing this in a _car_, Rin?"

He smiled, "Either, back seat, or I can just lower the seat."

I looked at him, "You're making me choose, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yep."

I huffed, "Back seat."

* * *

><p>I felt a hard thrust into my prostate.<p>

I clamped my hand over my mouth to cover my screaming.

When my vision cleared up I saw that the windows were completely fogged up.

I was panting loudly when I felt a mouth and tongue land on my neck.

I arched my neck for more access for Rin to roam around.

I felt my skin starting to be sucked on.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him push in deeper.

I felt Rin's lips leave my neck with an obnoxious pop.

I looked up at Rin with dazed eyes I wasn't paying attention until I got another hard thrust into my prostate.

"Ngh! Rin!"

He looked at me and kissed me gently.

"It's okay."

I felt myself on the urge to come.

"Rin! I'm close!"

I felt Rin's hand cover my eyes and his lips on my own.

The feeling of Rin coming inside of me made me come easily after.

Rin was on top of me and we both were in a panting mess.

I felt Rin's fingers lace with mine.

"Don't fall asleep on me... I need to get you inside..."

I nodded.

I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on.

I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and huffed.

"Damn it..."

Rin smiled at me, "Come here."

I turned around to face Rin, who had his shirt button the way he usually does when we work.

He buttoned up my shirt and kissed my forehead.

He unlocked the car door and opened it.

He helped me out and shut the door behind us.

"Once we get you in bed, you can rest."

I looked at him, "Where will you sleep then?"

He shrugged, "I'll sleep on the couch."

I grabbed his wrist, "No, sleep with me."

He looked at me, "Yukio..."

I looked down and loosened my grip on him.

"Please?"

He sighed, "Fine."

I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were in my bedroom.<p>

He slipped his shirt on me, which-surprisingly-seemed big on me. The sleeves went past my hands and I could only see my fingertips showing.

"What sizes do you fucking wear?"

He shrugged, "Mens small. Why?"

I sighed, "That's why this thing's big on me..."

He looked at me confused, "What?"

I huffed, "Because of how thin I am, I'm only in juniors."

Rin looked at me, mouthed agape, "W-wow..."

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah, but I'm going to bed... I'm seriously tired now..."

Rin scratched the back of his head, "Sorry for that."

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine. Just come on."

Rin walked over to me and got under the sheets with me.

"Now give me your hand."

He gave me his hand.

"Other arm under the pillows."

He put his arm under the pillows.

I turned around with my back towards him with his other arm over my waist and laced his fingers in mine.

He pouted, "Now I can't see your cute face."

I smiled, "By the time you wake up tomorrow, I'll be facing you while I'm sleeping."

I felt his breath through the fabrics of his shirt.

"Move a lot in your sleep?"

I shrugged, "Not exactly a lot. I just move every now and then because I tend to wake up during the night."

Rin squeezed my hand tightly and loosen the grip quickly.

"Alright."

All I could smell around me was Rin's scent.

It felt like a drug for me that helped me sleep in Rin's arms again.

It made me feel addicted to the drug wrapped on me as if I been on it for years when I let sleep take over my conscious body.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Lunch Date today~ c:**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed with an arm wrapped around my waist.<p>

I saw it was completely dark in my room.

I huffed and turned myself over. I found Rin sleeping with a small smile on his lips.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

'_Why are you so cute?'_

I smelled his scent on me.

I looked down and saw I had his shirt on.

"I completely forgot he put this on me..."

I placed my face at his chest and nuzzled against it, getting comfortable.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and let my eyes fall back down again, letting sleep take over me.

I woke up again and found Rin awake this time.

He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled at me.

"Morning."

I nuzzled against his chest and mumbled in it.

"Morning..."

I heard him laugh softly, "Someone's not a morning person."

I huffed, "Not when I had sex twice and came thrice the day before."

I heard the tone in his voice change, "Sorry..."

I looked up at him, "Don't worry about it. I was only teasing anyways."

Rin looked upset, "Still... Your back is probably killing you."

I shook my head, "No."

He looked at me surprised, "Really?"

I smiled, "Yeah, so don't worry about it."

His eyes were placed on my neck.

I placed a hand on it and looked at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, "N-nothing... I just left a hickey is all..."

I smiled, "Not the only one you left."

He huffed, "I know... Not that hard to miss when it's on your jaw line."

I looked at him, "Well jeez."

He smiled, "Teasing~"

I placed my face on Rin's chest again.

I wasn't able to stay in place for long when I felt his arms hold me tightly and move me on top of him.

"R-Rin?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Wh-what're you doing?"

He placed a hand on the back of my head and pushed me down lightly until our foreheads touched.

"You look like a little kid with my shirt on you."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Shut up, damn it!"

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, gently.

My eyes were plastered open until I got used to the feeling, I finally closed my eyes and leaned back into the kiss.

He let go of me and smiled, "Want some breakfast?"

I nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>I was in the dining room listening to Rin cook.<p>

I walked over to my counter where the kitchen and dining room divide and grabbed my sketchbook.

I opened up to a blank page and started sketching a head.

The head started to have eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth.

I smiled at whom the drawing came out to be like.

I saw more room next to him and started to draw another head.

The head started to get eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth.

I added hair on the first head.

I looked at Rin and back at my drawing.

I saw Rin's face quickly when I looked up again.

I smiled when I caught his complete face.

I went back to my drawing and started to sketch the hair again.

I heard Rin's voice that caught me to look up.

"Hey, where do you keep your plates?"

I dropped my pencil and walked into the kitchen.

"They're on a high shelf so I'll get them for you."

Rin pouted, "Are you making fun of me?"

I smiled, "No. I just don't want you hurting yourself."

I opened the cabinet and got on my toes to reach the plates.

Once I got them I turned around and smiled.

"See, It even takes me to get on my toes to grab them."

Rin smiled at me, "Thanks."

I put the plates on the counter, "Your welcome."

I walked past Rin and to the counter.

I felt my wrist being caught.

I looked back at Rin, "Wh-_mmph!_"

I felt Rin slam his lips into mine.

He tugged at my lip, causing me to moan.

I opened my mouth and let him swirl his tongue around mine.

He let go of me when a timer blared.

"S-sorry... You just tempt me too much..."

I looked down, "I-it's fine..."

He smiled and got on his toes.

I felt his hands cup my cheeks and pull my head down.

He brushed my bangs away and kissed my forehead.

"Go sit down and I'll hand you your food."

I smiled, "Th-thanks..."

* * *

><p>Rin sat down in front of me.<p>

I closed my sketchbook and set it aside.

"I saw you drawing while I was cooking, what were you drawing?"

I smiled, "Nothing really. I just got bored."

Rin's arm stretched over to my sketchbook and grabbed a hold of it.

He placed it on his lap and was about to open it.

"No! Rin!"

I jumped from my seat and grabbed my sketchbook.

Rin still had a hold of it and tugged on it.

I tugged back, "Drop it!"

"No!"

I gave another tug, "Please! Rin!"

Rin pulled back, "Why can't I look!"

I gave a hard tug, "Because!"

He stood up and started to pull harder.

"Because why!"

I tried to pull harder, "Just because, Rin!"

Rin gave another hard pull.

The pull was hard enough to push me on top of him and push us onto the floor.

The sketchbook fell out of our hands and opened under the table.

Rin looked over and saw the first drawing.

"Y-Yukio... I-is that...me...?"

I felt tears flood into my eyes.

I sat up on his waist and stood up.

I walked away and outside my back door.

* * *

><p>I held a leg to my chest and felt the porch swing move slightly.<p>

'_Fuck...'_

Tears spilled out of my eyes like a crack opened in a glass of water and the water would leak.

I clawed at my leg and held in loud gasps.

Whimpers slipped out of my mouth and into my knee.

I heard the door open.

I looked back and saw Rin looking at me completely hurt.

He walked in front of me and bent down to my level.

"Yukio... Please look at me..."

I didn't look at him.

'_I won't look at you damn it... I'm too embarrassed to, Rin...' _

"Yukio..."

I heard his voice crack the more he spoke.

"Please...I need to know what I did wrong...I _hate_ seeing you cry...I already told you this...j-just...please tell me..."

I looked up finally and saw tears streaming his cheeks.

He smiled, "Thank you. Now, please...tell me what I did wrong..."

I shook my head, "You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Th-then why'd you walk away...?"

I looked down, "I-I just didn't want you looking in it..."

I felt my cheeks being cupped and my head being pulled up to look at him again.

"Don't look away from me when I just got you to look back at me..."

I felt tears river down my cheeks again.

Rin wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed my shoulder and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love your drawings...they're beautiful...and plus they make me feel special..."

My voice hitched.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on tightly.

"You _are_ special, Rin..."

'_Special to me...'_

I heard a door open next to my house.

I smiled when I heard a voice.

"Nii-san?"

"Morning, Yuki~"

Rin looked at me, "You have a sister?"

I shook my head, "No. She's just a neighbor."

I heard another voice.

"Is that Nii-san?"

I smiled, "Well it's surprising to hear you up early, Rima."

I heard my gate click open.

I saw two girls walk through.

The taller one had dark brown hair that went to her lower back. She had glasses placed over beryl green and three moles planted on her face exactly like mine. She was in her pajamas, holding a brush.

The shorter one had long wavy hair that went to her hips and was bluish-black. She was also in her pajamas with a clip in her bangs and an iPod in her hands. Her deep blue eyes were completely dull to still waking up.

Rin looked back at the two then back at me.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "They look exactly like us...just girls...and the one that looks like me, isn't a demon."

I smiled, "I know..."

"Who's this?"

I smiled at the two behind us, "This is Rin."

Rin turned around and smiled at the two.

"Morning~"

Rima smiled, "He looks like the boy in the pictures you draw, Nii-san. Is this the boy you met fourteen years ago?"

He glared at me with a smile, "So you told them about me."

I smiled sheepishly, "Y-yeah. Sorry..."

He leaned into my ear again, "You know... You'll need to be punished for it..."

I gulped, "Fuck..."

I looked at the two who were looking at me confused.

"Nii-san?"

I smiled, "Hm?"

The two leaned into me.

"Did you two have sex or something?"

I felt my entire face heat up.

Rin smiled, "Why would you ask that?"

Yuki smirked, "Well. Nii-san only has a blue shirt on him, which I saw you wearing when you two were going in his house because I was unloading my car. Then I see hickeys on his neck. And you, you have no shirt on, just jeans, and you have scratch marks on your neck."

Rin cleared his throat, "Very good observation. You're really smart. But maybe we didn't. Maybe these can be bruises. We did go see his father last night. I always sleep with out a shirt on. It's just a habit. Maybe he just slipped it on. And plus I have a cat."

Rima whispered in my ear, "Yuki's losing..."

I smirked, "He has a tendency to get what he wants..."

She giggled, "That's sweet... But did you two actually have sex...?"

I arched my neck to look at her.

I looked at the two still bickering.

I covered my mouth and leaned into her ear.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Rin's tongue slipped in my mouth and to my throat.<p>

His hands brushed against my nipples.

His fingers grabbed them and started to play around.

I felt him smiled into the kiss when he heard my moans and felt my back buck.

He let go of me and smirked, "Enjoying yourself?"

I looked away, "S-stop..."

He smirked, "I can't."

I felt his shirt slip down to my elbows.

He pressed our foreheads together and smiled at how flustered I was.

"I told you, you'd get a punishment out of this."

I looked at him with dazed eyes.

I looked at his pale lips.

I leaned in and tugged on his bottom lip gently.

I felt my hips being held.

Rin opened his mouth slightly for me.

I slipped my tongue in quickly and felt his tongue.

I slid my muscle around his and swirled it around.

He let go of me and smiled, "Never done it before?"

I huffed and shook my head, "I-I only caught on when you started doing it to me."

He laughed softly and kissed my forehead.

"It's simple, stick out your tongue."

I stuck out my tongue hesitantly.

He smiled at me, "I won't hurt you, calm down."

I glared at him.

He kissed my forehead again.

"Now, all you have to do is-."

He stuck out his tongue and licked mine.

He leaned in more and swirled his tongue around mine and sucked.

I clenched the fabrics of his shirt.

His hands slipped up my chest again and started playing with the sprouted buds.

I felt the blood rush down to my lower abdomen.

I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt him let go of me and smiled.

"It's simple."

I looked down and panted loudly.

"Sh-shut up... I-I'm not used to doing it."

'_He's able to make me like this with just kissing me and playing with my nipples...this isn't fucking fair...'_

"I see you're already aroused."

My eyes went wide.

I clamped my legs shut and covered my heated erection with my hands.

I felt Rin's lips on my forehead.

"It's okay, it's what I'm trying to make you do. But I'm surprised, just after ten minutes you're this flustered."

I looked away, "J-just shut up already..."

I felt my chin being grabbed.

Rin pulled me to look at him.

"It's alright, okay? Just trust me more..."

I looked at honest blue eyes and saw the red tint in his pupil.

I saw trust in his eyes and smiled at him.

"Alright... I'll trust you more..."

* * *

><p>I felt Rin's hands on my waist to pull me down.<p>

I moaned loudly and clawed at his neck.

I buried my face into his shoulder and gasped loudly when I felt my nipples being played with.

I lifted my head up quickly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Rin!"

He smirked, "Got what I want~"

I felt him place his lips on my chest.

I felt my back buck when I felt Rin's tongue lick my skin.

I felt his lips on my chest again and start to suck.

I breathed heavily the more he sucked.

I moved my hips more, letting him leave another mark.

I moved too far and made Rin's erection push up against my prostate.

I screamed in reaction and clawed at his back roughly.

He let go of my chest and cringed, "Y-Yukio... You're hurting me...!"

I let go of him and looked at him, "I'm sorry!"

He smiled and kissed my shoulder, "It's fine...Just be careful next time."

I nodded, "A-alright..."

Rin grabbed my waist again and pushed me down.

I bit my lip.

"Yukio, no ones gonna hear us it's just us two...unless you want me to fuck you senseless...then keep biting your lip..."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

I let go of my lip and looked down.

I felt my wrists being grabbed.

I looked up at Rin and felt his mouth on my neck again.

I arched my neck, knowing what he was going to do.

"Rin!"

I felt his teeth planted on my neck.

He bit down hard into my neck.

I felt my fingers being laced.

I gripped his hand tightly and formed a fist with my other hand.

"Fuck...Rin..."

I felt him leave my neck and kiss where he bit.

"I-I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "I-it's fine..."

He loosened his grip on my wrist as I loosened mine on his hand.

I placed my head on his shoulder again.

I felt another hard thrust into my prostate.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and screamed in it.

I felt Rin come in me again as soon as I did.

* * *

><p>I was under my sheets with Rin.<p>

"I'm sorry..."

I looked up at him "It's fine...just do what you want..."

"No. I'm not gonna be selfish with you, Yukio."

I glared at him, "Well you're territorial about me and practically make loud noises at people who get too close to me, and_ then_ you horde me all to yourself!"

I saw his entire face turn completely red, "Sh-shut up! I-I do _not_!"

I smirked, "Please! When Shura got to close to me you glared at her! When the twins got near me you practically growled at them!"

He looked down, "Maybe I am a terrier. Maybe I just want you all to myself because I fucking love you, damn it..."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Rin..."

He sat up and grabbed his clothes, "No. Never mind...forget what I said. I'm going home..."

He slipped on his pants and looked back at me.

"I'll see you on Monday..."

Before I could say something, he already had shut my bedroom door.

I heard his foot steps down my stairs and my door slamming shut.

Tears coated my eyes and I fell back down completely.

I still smelled him on my sheets.

I looked under my pillows and found his shirt still under.

I gripped the fabrics and held it close to my chest.

I cried silently in my room until sleep took over me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**asdfagsdf**

* * *

><p>I woke up and it was completely dark in my room.<p>

I huffed and grabbed my phone off the painted covered dresser.

I saw it said eight-thirty at night.

I rubbed my eyes and felt that they were wet.

"Maybe I am acting like a terrier and keeping you all to myself... But it's because I fucking love you damn it..."

I looked down.

"Rin..."

I clenched my hand into a fist and felt his shirt.

I got up quickly and turned on my light.

I rooted through my droors and found a band shirt and ripped, turquoise skinnies.

I grabbed a belt and some converse.

I got dressed and grabbed Rin's shirt.

I folded it and huffed.

I saw tears stains in his shirt.

"I hope it dries by the time I get there..."

I grabbed my phone and glasses as I slipped a light sweatshirt over my shoulders. I put on my glasses and walked out my room.

I ran down stairs and opened my door.

I saw Yuki standing there, looking completely scared.

"What, Yuki?"

She frowned, "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay... I saw Rin storm out of your house... So I got worried..."

I smiled, "I-I'm fine. Can you drive me somewhere though?"

She nodded, "Where?"

"Rin's."

* * *

><p>"Now, why do we need to come here?"<p>

I opened her car door and stepped out.

I opened her door and helped her out.

"He forgot his shirt... So I was going to give it back..."

She nodded, "And the tears on your cheeks when you opened the door? What happened? Will you just tell me?"

I looked down, "When we head home I will..."

She nodded and ruffled my hair, "Alright..."

I opened the door and let her in first.

We ran up the stairs until I saw Rin's apartment door.

I choked back tears and knocked on the door.

I heard a voice, "Coming!"

I heard Rin giggle and a kiss behind the door.

My eyes went completely wide.

I dropped the shirt and ran down the hall and down the stairs.

I heard Yuki call after me.

I didn't care.

I kept running, choking back tears.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the sidewalk.<p>

I ran as fast as I could to my house, not caring if my legs were tired or if I was about to pass out.

I just wanted to get as far away from that place as I could.

I heard a car and a familiar horn honk at me.

I looked back and saw Yuki's black Pontiac right next to me.

She opened her door and ran up to me.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly immediately.

She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san... I really am..."

I sniffled, "I want to quit..."

I heard another car pull up.

I heard a car door slam shut.

"Yukio!"

I let go of Yuki.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I leaned in her ear, "I got to get away..."

She nodded, "Go."

I turned on my heel and ran again.

Not caring if I was tired or if I was completely in dire need of water.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to my house.<p>

I heard my phone go off.

I opened it and found a text message.

_**[Yuki]**_

**8:42 pm**

_[Go in Rima's and my house lock your door. And bring a pair of pajamas. You can stay a night.]_

I texted back quickly.

_**[Yukio]**_

**8:42 pm**

_[Thanks I appreciate it...]_

_**[Yuki]**_

**8:43 pm**

_[No problem... Just hurry, I'm almost home and he's at my tail.]_

_**[Yukio]**_

**8:43 pm**

_[All right...]_

I ran into my house quickly and up into my room.

I opened my droors quickly and took out a midnight tank top and lime green and black plaid pants that I got from the twins. I grabbed different band shirt and violet skinnies.

I turned off my light and ran down stairs with my old backpack in my hands.

I locked my door and ran into my bathroom and grabbed my brush and toothbrush.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my sketchbook and pencil.

I got another text.

I opened it quickly and read it.

_**[Yuki]**_

**8:46 pm**

_[I'm home and he's parked at your house.]_

I gulped.

_**[Yukio]**_

**8:46 pm**

_[My door's locked and I have my key... I'll go out the back...]_

I heard Rima's voice outside.

"You know this is called stalking and you can get a fucking restraining order for this shit."

I heard Yuki's, "Just leave Nii-san alone, damn it! Don't you think you've hurt him enough?"

I looked down and let another tear drip from my eyes and travel down my cheek.

I dropped my stuff.

I walked to the front door and stood there, completely frozen.

"I never intentionally try to hurt your 'Nii-san'. I don't even know what the hell I did wrong! That's why I'm fucking here, damn it!"

I unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Would y'all just shut the fuck up? I don't need this shit god damn it! Rima and Yuki, I know you're trying to help me! But I don't need it at the moment. Let me fix my problems! I know I ran away first. But it's a fucking habit! I'm breaking the habit right now! I am _not_ running away anymore!"

I noticed my accent changed when I yelled.

The two looked at me with wide eyes, "N-Nii-san..."

I choked on my tears, "Just...just go inside..."

I looked over and glared at Rin, "Come in..."

I heard the twins go in and let Rin step in.

I closed the door until I heard a click.

I felt arms link around my neck.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

I pulled his arms off of me and turned on a light.

"Yeah, you've told me that multiple times... Thing is... I don't know if I believe you anymore..."

I saw tears flood in his eyes, "Yukio."

I kept a clear gaze at him.

I saw him clench his teeth, "This is why I don't open up to anyone damn it! You wondered why I never showed any emotions! Now you fucking know! Because I'll wind up getting hurt! And I'm fucking tired of it damn it!"

"Then why would you fucking open up again?"

He jabbed a finger at my chest, "Because I fucking love you damn it!"

"_I maybe a terrier and I may horde you all to myself... But it's because I fucking love you damn it!"_

I gritted my teeth, "Then show me you love me besides being a terrier and hording me all to myself! Have trust in me and stop asking me to have trust in you! Because I gave you all my damn trust and you threw me away! Like I said! Am I fucking rag doll to you? I guess I am... I'm a doll to everyone... They play with me until they get tired of me. You're just the same as my-!"

I felt a crash of pain roll onto my cheek.

I fell on my knees and looks up with tears streaming down my face.

I saw Rin gritting his teeth and tears dripping from his chin.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence! Don't you _ever_ compare me to that fucking douche! This is the only god damn time I've physically abused you!"

I smirked, "There's the keyword... _Physically..._ You don't know how bad you've fucking emotionally hurt me, Rin!"

I felt my sweatshirt being grabbed and myself being pulled up.

I saw Rin completely engulfed in flames created by Satan.

"You're no better than Satan..."

I felt myself being released.

Rin's flames died down and he fell completely.

"Y-you had _no_ fucking _right_ to compare me to that _monster_..."

I glared at him, "Why the hell do you think you were tagged as that? 'A _monster_'..."

He grabbed his shoulders and started to shake.

"I see you're exactly like your father... That's why you're his son..."

My eyes went completely wide.

I grabbed his hoodie and yanked him up.

I pushed him to a wall.

"You have _no_ fucking _right_ to compare me to that... _monster..._"

I looked at my hands and dropped him.

I fell to my knees and kept staring at my hands.

I was _exactly_ like my father... Not having my mother with me for eight years completely after the divorce, I didn't know what it was like to be myself like I was when I was a kid... I'd only see her during the weekends and summer... But I was still a complete mess.

My glasses fell from my face and broke on the tile.

I heard my house phone ringing faintly.

I didn't get up.

It kept ringing until it got to the answering machine.

After it beeped I heard a voice I haven't heard in three years.

"Yukio? I found your house number in the phone book surprisingly... Call me back if you can... I'd love to hear from you again. I love you dear."

I got up quickly and grabbed my phone quickly before she hung up.

"Mom?"

I heard her voice again, "Yukio! Oh my gosh, dear... You scared me!"

I smiled and sniffled, "S-sorry..."

I heard her tone of voice change, "What's wrong dear?"

My eyes went wide.

"Just a second, mom, I-I need to check something quickly."

I heard her voice change again in a higher pitch, "Alright take your time dear."

I set my phone down and ran towards Rin.

I found blood all over his hands and fingers.

He was clawing at his skin and tail.

"Rin! Stop!"

I dropped down to his level and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I cried into his shoulder and squeezed.

"Just stop... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for damaging you even more..."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist limply.

He sniffled in my shoulder, "I'm sorry... You're nothing like your father... I-I just don't know what came over me..."

I kissed his neck and gave a shuddered sigh, "I'm sorry for comparing you to my father and Satan..."

He held on tighter, "It's fine... Go talk to your mother..."

I let go of him, "Stay another night?"

He nodded and kissed my nose.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I smiled.

"You're so cute."

He puffed out his cheeks, "Okay my little uke."

I made a noise, "Alright my lttle hornball."

He laughed, "Okay, go talk to your mother... I'll grab some clothes at my house... I will be _right_ back."

I nodded, "Alright..."

We both got up.

He headed to the door and I headed to the phone.

I heard the door click shut when I picked up my phone again.

"Sorry mom..."

I heard her voice, still happy.

"It's alright. Whom were you talking to?"

I smiled, "A friend..."

I put her on speaker and sat down on the arm of my couch.

"Oh alright. I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow for lunch. You can bring your friend too if you'd like."

I nodded immediately, "Alright. I'll have to ask him first though."

I heard her smile in her tone, "Oh, of course! I'd love to meet him!"

I smiled, "He's really sweet. I hope you'll like him, mom."

* * *

><p>After five minutes of talking to my mother I heard my door click open.<p>

I saw Rin with a backpack over his shoulders.

I saw so much buttons on it.

I laughed at one.

"My Lord boy... 'Shut up, I can make your death look like an accident'?"

He smiled, "Glad you like it."

I smiled back at him.

He leaned down and kissed my head.

I grabbed his arm.

He looked back at me, "Hm?"

I looked at him, "Linning closet, first-aid kit. Get it."

I heard my mother, "What's wrong?"

I smiled, "Nothing mom. Just talking to my friend."

I heard my linning closet door open.

Rin came back over and sat on the couch.

He stripped off his hoodie and placed it on the floor.

I opened the kit and got bacteria cloths.

"By the way. Tomorrow. Noon. Lunch with my mother?"

He nodded, "Sure."

I smiled, "Hear that mom?"

She answered, "Yes I did~ so two of you... I'll have to get out more food. Have you been eaten more lately Hun?"

I frowned, "No... Not really... I still skip breakfast but Rin's been making me eat breakfast lately."

Rin placed our foreheads together.

"Because it's not healthy to miss out on any meal..."

I felt my cheeks burn, "Yeah but you know I'm not healthy anyways..."

He shrugged, "Like I said, not your fault- Ow, ow, ow!

I smiled, "Sorry. Just the medicine working..."

He huffed and whispered in my ear.

"You're horrible to me..."

I smirked, "Yes, but you know I'm great to you too..."

I heard my mother again, "Sorry, I was pulling out more meat. But Rin, thank you for getting him to eat his breakfast; I've been trying to get him to eat since I saw him after three years after the divorce."

Rin smirked, "Well you were a smart woman to get a divorce with his father... Just not smart to not take Yukio with..."

I heard my mother's tone of voice change, "I do realize my mistake in that part... But I didn't have the money for a child at that moment... And after three years when I saw him... I had to get him back... Went to court... Father said I abandoned him and he got full custody... I was only able to see him weekends and summer."

He frowned, "Must've been terrible..."

I wrapped his arms, "When mother saw me after three years she just broke down crying..."

I heard her sniffle, "Well it's horrible seeing your son with no knew clothes when the day you left him and he had his school uniform on because it was the only thing that would fit him and his hair was so long his bangs went past his eyes! And then when you get to get him fitted for clothes, you see all these scars on his arms and one vertically down his chest! And you see his ribs when his arms are not even up!"

I frowned, "And then I would hardly eat... I'd be in bed all day if not I'd be sketching..."

She nodded, "Yes... You'd always be drawing this young boy with navy hair and _beautiful_ blue eyes."

I smiled and leaned in his ear, "Don't tell her... She'll find out tomorrow..."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes, "I'm going to get changed... I'm really tired..."

I nodded, "Alright..."

I heard my mom yawn, "I'll let you go dear, I'm getting quite tired."

I nodded, "Alright, good night mom. I'll see you at noon."

"Alright, good night~"

I heard her hang up.

I turned off my speaker and put the kit away.

I knocked on the door, "I'll be upstairs."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>I looked in my droors and huffed.<p>

"Fuck..."

I heard my door open.

I looked back and saw Rin holding my backpack and his.

I smiled, "Thanks... It has a pair of pajamas in it... I was about to go down stairs for it."

He smiled back and kissed my nose again.

"Welcome."

I felt my cheeks heat up again.

I looked in my bag and found my pajamas at the bottom.

I slipped them on quickly and yawned.

I stood up and found Rin putting a clip in his bangs.

I smiled, "Your as bad as Rima when it comes to a clip in your bangs..."

He frowned, "Those two piss me off..."

I grabbed his wrist and made him face me.

"Well you hurt me... They were looking after their 'Nii-san', because I've always looked after them."

He frowned, "What does that even mean?"

I looked at him, "'Nii-san?' It means big brother in Japanese. The two aren't English or American. They sure in hell look like it though... But they aren't... They came from Shinjuku, Japan."

He nodded and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I'm seriously tired... I've cried so much... I had to chase you... and I had sex with you."

I smiled, "Get some sleep then..."

He got on his toes and kissed my forehead.

"Arms out first."

I huffed and stuck my arms out.

I felt something being pulled over my arms and shoulders.

I looked at my arms and saw a gray and black striped sweatshirt over my arms.

It smelled exactly like Rin.

I looked over at him, "What's it for?"

He smirked, "You're in a tank top. I don't want ya bitchin' because your cold."

I pressed our foreheads together; "You just want to see me look like a child in your clothes. And plus I won't need it if you sleep like me like you did last night."

He leaned in more until our noses brushed against each other's.

"You mean after we had sex the first time on your couch or after our steamy car sex?"

I smirked, "Our hot, sweating, messy, foggy, rough-."

I felt my mouth being clamped shut by a hand.

"Alright, alright! Shut up! You're gonna make me hard!"

I laughed in his hand.

He let go of me and huffed, "You're so cruel."

I smiled, "It's true though~"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me gently.

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. He walked me over to my bed and let me get on first.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep."

I nodded, "Alright."

I waited until he was under the sheets with me and laying down.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, looking for my hand.

I smiled and turned around, "I want to lay like this..."

He smiled at me and held onto my tightly.

"Alright."

I placed my face in his chest again and nuzzled against it, getting comfortable.

My drug was taking over me again as I felt my eyes get heavy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Birthday Andrew~**

* * *

><p>I woke up and found Rin up.<p>

"Morning~"

I smiled, "Morning."

"Come on lets get you something to eat. It's nine-thirty."

My eyes went wide, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yeah I read your watch. I was wondering when you were gonna wake up..."

I frowned, "Sorry... I was just really tired last night... I was surprised I didn't wake up during the night."

He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead, "It's alright. Let's just get you something to eat before we get ready."

I nodded, "I need to take a shower then..."

He smiled, "Mind if I take one then?"

I shook my head, "No. Just don't take long."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>After we ate I ran up to my room.<p>

I looked in my dresser and found a shirt that made me laugh to myself.

I grabbed it and looked for jeans.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Don't knock just come in."

He walked in, "Well jeez, rawr."

I smiled, "Well I'm not changing."

He frowned, "Pity your not."

I laughed and shook my head, "Okay you little pervert."

I felt him felt him close to me, "I'm not just _a_ little pervert..."

I jumped when I felt him pinch me, "I'm _your_ little pervert."

I gave a shuddered sigh, "That sounds fucking creeperish."

He laughed, "Alright, alright, sorry."

I found a pair of white skinnies and saw rainbow splatters on the sides.

I smiled and grabbed them.

I looked in my closet and found a pair of converse that I colored with sharpie.

I turned around and saw Rin digging through his bag.

I placed my shoes on the floor and kissed his back.

He jumped a bit, "Fuck! Don't do that..."

I smiled and ran my fingers over his back.

I saw the scratch marks I left all over his back.

I frowned and ran my fingers over them.

"I'm sorry..."

He lifted himself up and looked at me.

"'Bout what?"

I looked down.

"_Ngh! Yukio! You're hurting me...!"_

"Your back..."

He smiled and kissed my neck, "Don't worry about it. I left a bite mark on you."

I gritted my teeth, "But you didn't hurt me..."

He leaned me against my wall, "But you almost crushed my hand... Don't say I didn't hurt you..."

I frowned, "Still... I'm used to being hurt..."

He smiled, "And I'm used to having body parts broken..."

I couldn't take his smile anymore.

He's just too fucking cute.

I leaned down quickly and kissed him.

I slipped my tongue in his mouth and licked his tongue.

I swirled my own muscle around his and sucked on it.

I heard small mewls and moans coming from the back of his throat.

I let go of him and smiled, "Like that...?"

He got on his toes and tugged at his sweatshirt.

He slammed his lips into mine quickly and dropped me.

"Yes... Very much like that... Keep that up and fuck I'll have an orgasm on you."

I laughed, "Alright... I'm going to go take a shower..."

I felt my wrist being grabbed.

I turned around, "What?"

"Take one with me?"

I felt my cheeks burn up.

I looked down, "F-fine..."

* * *

><p>I started the shower and took off Rin's sweatshirt.<p>

He started clawing at his bandages, trying to get them off.

I grabbed his wrists and placed our foreheads together.

"Stop that."

He frowned, "I want them off!"

I huffed, "Then be patient!"

He growled, "I have no patience damn it..."

I grabbed scissors from under my sink and held his arm.

"I know you don't..."

I cut a piece of the bandage and started unwrapping it.

I saw a huge cut all the way down from his elbow to his wrist.

I frowned, "How were you able to do this with only your nails?"

He looked down, "I-I had a knife with me..."

I looked at him with wide eyes "Rin..."

I saw a tear streak his cheek, "I-it's horrible when you're being compared to the most horrible demon ever... Especially if it came from the person you're in love with..."

I frowned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I kissed the top of his head and sighed, "I-I'm really sorry... All I did was damage you more..."

He shrugged, "It's fine... That's just why I never opened up to anyone."

I held on tighter, "Still... I feel bad that I just fucked you up more..."

He pushed me a bit.

I let go of him, "What?"

He smiled and covered my eyes with his hand.

I felt something soft and smooth press up against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and leaned into it.

I felt my eyes being unshaded and his lips leaving mine.

"Come on... Let's get in now..."

I nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>I felt Rin's tail swish against my lower back.<p>

I stammered, "R-Rin... Y-your tail..."

He looked back and saw it swish around my lower back and reaching lower.

"R-Rin!"

I felt his tail leave my body.

"Sorry... This thing moves on its' own sometimes... So I don't notice these things sometimes."

I looked down, "I-it's fine..."

I felt his arms link around my waist.

"I love you..."

My eyes went wide.

I looked down.

"I...I..."

Rin let go of me and turned met to face him.

"You what?"

'_Why can't I say it?'_

I kept stammering, "I...I..."

He wrapped his arms around me again and nuzzled against it.

"It's okay... I know what you mean..."

I frowned, "I-I don't know why I can't say it..."

He smiled at me, "It's okay I know what you're saying. 'I love you too', right?"

I nodded, "Y-yes..."

He looked at me and pulled my bangs away from my eyes.

"Not used to saying it?"

I looked away, "I-I've never said it before actually..."

He nodded, "I'll respect you not saying it because you've never said it before."

I frowned, "I still feel bad not saying it to you..."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

Once he let go he placed our foreheads together and laced our fingers.

"It's okay, I know you love me and you know I love you."

I felt my heart skip.

I pushed Rin's bangs back like he would with his clip.

I smiled and kissed his forehead

'_I love you...'_

* * *

><p>After the shower it was at least eleven.<p>

I grabbed my contacts and put them in.

I felt fingers run up my back.

I jumped up, "Rin!"

He smiled, "Sorry, sorry, forgot you were ticklish."

I frowned, "Dick."

He smirked, "Yes, my dick loves your anus."

I felt my cheeks burn up entirely, "Sh-shut up..."

He giggled and ruffled my damp hair.

"Love you~"

I grumbled, "Yeah, yeah..."

I felt Rin's lips on my cheek quickly.

I looked down and grabbed a tank top.

I slipped it on and repeated with my shirt.

I got my skinnies and slipped them up my legs.

I walked into my closet and looked for a belt.

I found a zebra printed one and grabbed it.

I tucked in my tank top and zipped my pants.

I wrapped my belt around my pants.

I grabbed my brush from my bag and brushed my hair quickly.

I turned around and saw Rin tying a bandana in his belt loop.

I smiled, "Ready?"

He grabbed his clip and put it in his hair.

"Yeah. Come on."

He grabbed his bag and looked back at me.

He smiled, "'What would life be without colour?'"

I looked down at the white shirt and saw the words.

Everything was black printed but the last word, 'colour'.

I smiled, "I made it when I was in college."

He smiled, "It's cute. Come on now."

I nodded and turned off my light and headed outside with Rin.

* * *

><p>I gave the directions to my mother's house when we got in his car.<p>

I looked out the window.

I heard music playing and smiled.

"On The Brightside?"

He nodded, "Yeah. This song is cute and I love the music video its adorable."

I whispered the lyrics, "You're only as tall, as your heart will let you be... And you're only as small as the world will make you seem..."

I heard Rin finish the chorus, singing, "And when the going gets rough. And you feel like you may fall... Just look On The Brightside, you're roughly six feet tall~"

I smiled, "This song always makes me smile... No matter how much I'm hurt."

He nodded, "Yeah. It's a sweet song. I love how he sings about his life..."

I heard a different song and different band play.

"God... You practically love all the same songs that I do."

He smiled, "Something we have alike then."

I smiled back, "I guess so."

I looked back out the window again.

I felt something on my hand.

I looked back and saw Rin's hand on mine.

I smiled and laced our fingers.

I saw him smile too and felt him squeeze my hand a bit.

I saw my mother's house and pointed out the window.

"Right there's her house."

He nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>I knocked on my mother's door and heard footsteps immediately.<p>

I heard the door open.

I saw a woman with brunette hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was locked in soft curls like always and a piece of hair was down the middle of her forehead. She had four moles planted on her face -on her foreheadand under eyes and lip-. She had a small smile planted on her lips when she saw me

"Hi, Hun."

I smiled back, "Hi mom."

I felt her arms link around my torso and squeeze me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and squeezed back.

We let go of each other.

My mother smiled, "You're stronger at least."

I shrugged, "I guess."

I remembered Rin was here.

I looked back and saw him smiling.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"This is the friend I was talking to yesterday. This is Rin."

Rin smiled and reached a hand out towards my mother.

"Nice to meet you."

I saw my mother smile and grab his hand.

"You too, dear. Again, thank you for getting him to eat a bit more."

I saw his cheeks turn pink slightly, "It's not a problem. I just cook a lot and it's just like a house wife habit."

I smiled at the two of them.

My mother broke me from my thoughts.

"Hun."

I blinked, "Hm?"

The pointed to Rin, "This looks like the boy you used to draw."

I smiled, "I still draw him actually..."

My mother smiled, "Really? Bring-"

"'My sketch book?' Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

I looked at Rin, "Can you get it out please?"

He smiled at me and dug into his bag.

"Here it is..."

I looked up and handed it me.

I shook my head and pointed to my mother.

He turned and faced my mother, "Alright, here, I got confused."

I saw a darker shade of pink brush across his face from cheek to cheek.

I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"It's alright to mess up. Where do you think I get my clumsiness?"

I saw a smile tug up at his lips.

He giggled to himself and placed a hand on my lower back and ran his nails over the fabrics of my shirt.

I jumped and glared at him, "Rin!"

He smiled and silently said 'I love you' to me.

I gritted my teeth, "Fuck you."

My mother giggled at the two of us.

"Alright, calm down both of you and come inside."

We both looked at her.

She was looking in my sketchbook and walking into the house.

Rin laced our fingers quickly and squeezed.

I felt his lips on my cheek and quickly disappearing.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head before we both walked in.

* * *

><p>My mother was flipping through pages of my sketchbook, smiling.<p>

"These drawings are beautiful, Hun."

I smiled, "Thanks. I started a new drawing, but I haven't finished it yet."

She flipped to the last page and saw a drawing of Rin's head-not finished-and a drawing of Shura's head in the middle.

She pointed to her, "Who's this?"

We both smiled, "A person we work with."

I slipped a hand behind my back and grabbed Rin's.

I felt him lace our fingers and squeeze gently.

"But wouldn't Rin be taller than her?"

I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Mom, Rin's _really_ short."

I heard him huff, "I am... I'm only five-four and Shura's at least five-eight..."

My mother smiled, "Well that's cute."

I saw Rin's cheeks turn red.

I couldn't help but giggle at him flustering.

I felt my hand being held tightly.

I flinched and whispered in his ear.

"Y-you're crushing my hand..."

He smirked, "That's the point."

"R-Rin!"

He let go of my hand and placed it on his lap.

I frowned, "I'm sorry... But she's right, it's fucking adorable that you're short."

He elbowed my side gently, "Shut up!"

"You two sound like you're dating."

I felt my cheeks heat up.

'_Are we dating...? O-or are we just fuck buddies...'_

"I-I guess we do don't we?"

I looked at Rin with wide eyes.

I leaned into his ear, "Y-you don't know my mother... If she thinks we're dating... She's gonna be all over this... Not in a bad way, just it's going to get annoying..."

He shrugged, "My father would've most likely done the same."

I heard a timer go off.

"Oh, that's lunch. Here Hun."

I smiled as my mother handed me my sketchbook.

I stood up and helped Rin up.

When my mother walked into the kitchen, I felt his lips slam into mine quickly.

I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Rin!"

* * *

><p>After we ate Rin and I were at the door.<p>

I hugged my other tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Call me anytime. Alright?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Alright Hun, you know you can do the same too."

I nodded and smiled.

I let go of her and let my mother hug Rin.

"Thank you for coming over. I loved meeting you."

I saw him smile and hug her gently.

"It was nice meeting you too. I had a great time and I loved your meal."

I saw my mother smile too, "Thank you, I hope to see you _both_ again soon."

They let go of each other and Rin came back to me.

"Bye now."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Ms. Egin."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were in the car.<p>

"You're mother's a real sweet lady."

I smiled, "She is. I really love her."

I looked over and saw him smiling as well.

"I see where you get it from though."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Shut up!"

He laughed, "It's true! And your looks too; your moles, hair color, smile."

I looked down and played with the fabrics of his sweatshirt.

He reached over and grabbed my hand.

He laced our fingers together gently.

"I love you."

My eyes widened, "R-Rin..."

I looked over and saw him with a small smile on his lips.

"I know I know... But I do, realize that..."

I looked down again with my cheeks burning.

"I-I do..."

He chuckled, "Then don't 'Rin' me."

I squeezed his hand, "F-fine..."

He squeezed back and ran a thumb over the back of my hand.

"I love you... And always will..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**One more day of my ELA exams Yuh!**

**And I keep hearing my dogs growling...**

**They sound like fawking gremlins xD!**

**I love em though c:**

* * *

><p>It's almost been a year working with Rin and Shura.<p>

Rin's grown a bit since the time I met him after fourteen years.

We were both almost twenty-two now.

"Yukio!"

I looked up, "What?"

He smiled at me, "Just checking~"

I threw a pen at him, "Shut up!"

He ducked down and the pen went out the window.

"Third pen ya lost today, Yukio."

I glared at Shura, "Shut up."

They both laughed at me, "You're not doing well today!"

I stomped my foot like a kid, "Shut. Up!"

I grabbed another pen from my bag.

Rin and I have been dating for five months.

Shura has completely accepted it. She said we were both cute together and this relationship should last long.

"Yer actin' like a rookie today again."

I huffed, "That was almost a _year_ ago damn it! And I was a rookie then!"

I heard Rin giggle, "Alright, ladies, calm your tits."

We both made a noise and looked at Rin.

Rin started laughing then Shura and I did as well.

Shura pushed my shoulder, "Hey, did ya show Rin yer new shirt?"

I shook my head, "No."

He looked at us, "What new shirt?"

I smiled and reached into my bag.

I grabbed a shirt out of it and threw it at his desk.

He unfolded it and read it.

"'Sex is a sensation; cause by temptation; where a guy sticks his location; in a girl's destination; to create a new generation. Do you get my explanation? Or do you need a demonstration?' Oh my god... What the hell, Yukio..."

"If you think that ones weird, here's another one. I got it for you."

I threw another shirt at him and smiled, trying not to laugh as he threw my shirt back.

He unfolded it and read it.

"'Sex is like math: Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and make sure not to multiply' Oh my god! What the hell?"

Shura and I fell completely on the floor.

"Shura found them while we were shopping!"

"I couldn't help it! They were both just funny as hell!"

Rin put his shirt in the bag and smiled.

"We should where them when we have sex."

Shura stuck out a hand, "Whoa! Gettin' a little personal here!"

I laughed, "That was the point."

Rin smiled, "Exactly."

I got up and stretched, "My god... It's been a fucked up day today..."

My shirt untucked from my pants and I felt Rin's hand glide up my abdomen.

"Rin! Stop that!"

He pouted, "It's your fault! You're making me want to fuck you senseless!"

I placed my arms on the desk and leaned into his face.

"Once we get home, alright?"

I saw him smile and heard his tail swish in the seat.

"Seriously?"

I smiled, "If it keeps you quiet."

"Yay!"

He jumped up from his seat and hugged me tightly around the neck.

"I'm happy that I can reach your neck with out going on my toes anymore."

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"In almost a year you've grown five inches."

Shura bumped in, "That's his birthday present."

I laughed, "Yeah it is. I think God's starting to like you now."

"Shut up both of you."

I pouted, "Fine then I guess we just won't have sex."

Rin screamed, "No! You've been holding me off for two months!"

I huffed, "Two weeks!"

"Eh! Same difference!"

I laughed again and kissed his forehead.

"You're such a baby."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were in the car driving home.<p>

Rin's been living with me for about three months now and he honestly loves it.

The twins and him have forgiven each other for flipping out on one another.

They knew they all loved me too much for anything bad to happen to me. If one of them would hurt me they knew their lives would never be happy again.

"I love you... And thanks..."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Y-you're welcome..."

Rin's said he's loved me so many times that I can't even count anymore.

I still haven't said it to him because I still can't say it.

I felt something swish on my hand.

I looked over and saw Rin's tail wrapping itself around my hand.

I smiled and allowed it.

I figured out quite a few things about his tail.

It's the most sensitive part on him. I can't touch it without him squealing.

It loves to wrap itself around my hand and waist.

And it's not controlled at all.

Rin always forgets to hide it in public.

I've been eating a lot more lately as well because of Rin.

I accidentally said I was fat one time when I was arguing with Shura and Rin's had that up my ass since.

I felt the car stop and park.

"We're home?"

He laughed, "Stop day dreaming and pay attention."

I pouted, "Fuck you..."

He smirked, "Sorry, my job~"

* * *

><p>I felt a hard thrust.<p>

I clawed my sheets and felt Rin kiss my back.

"Loosen up. It'll hurt less."

I nodded and breathed slowly.

"I'm just not used to this position."

"It's alright."

I felt Rin slip to my prostate easily.

I screamed and bucked my hips further in.

Rin's hands were on my hips immediately so I wouldn't drop.

"Calm down."

I bit my lip and breathed heavily.

"Yukio, look at me."

I turned my head back and looked at him.

I felt his lips press up against mine and place his hands on my nipples.

I let out a mewl when he pinched gently.

I another hard thrust into my prostate.

I let go of Rin and clamped my mouth shut with my hand.

My upper body fell onto my sheets.

I got back on my hands and knees and felt another thrust.

My breath hitched as Rin almost hit my prostate again.

I came after a few thrusts and felt Rin come inside me as soon as I did.

I felt his tail wrap around my waist tightly.

I fell back down completely, trying to calm myself.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Don't worry about it... It's been a few days..."

"Months!"

"It's been two fucking weeks damn it, Rin!"

"Eh!"

I layed down on my side and let Rin join next to me.

He held me close and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p>I woke up and found Rin sleeping.<p>

'_I should be the one tired, damn it...'_

I smiled at that thought and reached for his tail.

"Don't _even_ think about it."

I jumped, "Damn it... I thought you were sleeping..."

He smiled and opened his eyes, "I woke up a few minutes ago."

I nodded and nuzzled at chest.

"Alright."

I've been over to my mother's recently.

She completely broke down in tears when she saw me going back to healthy weight.

She nearly killed Rin with tight hugs.

I haven't gone back to my father's since I had brought Shura and Rin with me.

I had changed my number in case he'd try to call me again.

So practically, everything was in peace for me again.

"Want something to eat?"

I nodded, "I'd like that."

I felt Rin let go of me.

I got up and grabbed some clothes from my droors and slipped them on.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my table, hearing Rin cook.<p>

I smiled and looked at the sketch I had finished last night.

Shura had her arms wrapped around Rin's neck and mine. We were smiling at each other.

I saw a plate drop down in front of me with a bit more food than usual.

"Going to see if I can eat it all?"

He nodded, "I'm glad you're getting towards healthy weight, but you're still under weight."

I nodded, "Yeah... I know my mother's really thankful for you being in my life... And I am too..."

I saw Rin smile slightly, "I'm happy I met you again too, Yukio."

'_Why do I have this feeling it won't last long then...?'_

I frowned and tried to shake off the feeling.

"Well eat~"

I looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>After we, ate I ran upstairs into my bedroom.<p>

I grabbed my painting supplies and ran back down stairs in the living room.

I heard Rin from behind, "Painting?"

I looked back and smiled, "I promised you and Shura that I'd start another painting for you guys and I never did... So why not now?"

"Can she come over?"

"I don't care. It's not just _my_ house anymore, it's yours too."

He pouted, "Well fucking 'rawr'!"

I smiled, "Just go call her."

He nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>After Rin had called Shura, I was already done with Rin.<p>

The two were sitting on the couch while I kept looking at the sketch in my book and trying to keep my balance on the table.

"Please don't fall, Yukio!"

I smiled, "I won't! Relax!"

"Well you look like you're gonna trip! And I don't want that happening, damn it!"

I fake tripped.

"Yukio!"

I smirked and turned around, "I was kidding! Fuck!"

I got my red paint out and shook it up.

I opened the cap and dipped some onto a block of wood I washed from outside.

I grabbed a wide brush and started painting in the outline.

I let the red paint dry and started on the eyes.

I first painted it pink and let it dry.

I grabbed a tan color and shook it.

I put it on the wood and mixed it with a thin brush.

"Where do you get your paint?"

I looked back, "My mother used to get me shells-she still does actually-and I'd make paint out of them."

They smiled at me, "That's cool."

Rin grabbed the paint, "So it's home made?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

I grabbed the wide brush and started painting the skin.

* * *

><p>I got Shura done around dinner.<p>

Rin came into the living room and smiled.

"Dinner. Wash up and come in."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom to wash my hands.

I walked into the kitchen and saw food in bowls and on plates.

I looked at Shura, "I finished you, just don't touch it, it's still drying."

She nodded, "I'll look after it once we're done eatin'."

I nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Shura Rin and I walked out into the living room after we washed the dishes a bit and put them into the dishwasher.<p>

"That's wonderful."

I smiled, "Thanks. I just need to finish me. That'll most likely be tomorrow."

She nodded, "I think I should get home."

Rin linked his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

He leaned his head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned my head on top of his.

"Smile~"

I saw a flash come from Shura's direction.

I blinked and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Eh! Don't do that!"

I heard a click.

"Stop taking pictures!"

I ran up my stairs and hid from Shura.

I heard Rin run up the stairs and open my bedroom door.

"She laughed and said, 'Guess he's not one for pictures.' I laughed and told her to get some sleep."

I nodded and lifted my head up from the pillows, "Alright..."

Rin had thrown a tank top and a pair of black plaid pajama pants.

I stood up and undressed.

I grabbed my pajamas and slipped them on.

I felt myself being pushed on the bed while slipping my shirt on.

"Rin!"

He giggled, "Love you~"

I grumbled, "Yeah, yeah..."

I felt myself being turned around.

I looked up and saw Rin above me smiling.

"It's midnight."

I smiled, "Happy Birthday."

He leaned in and kissed me, "Happy Birthday."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**I keep sleeping too much during the day x.x**

**Then I stay up all night.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWK!**

**I've been watching The Parent Trap c:**

**One of my favorite movies xD**

**I probably have about four favorite movies so far:**

**Tangled**

**Pretty Woman**

**Puss In Boots**

**Parent Trap.**

**Anyways let's get back to EAAD**

**The way I'm gonna make this story end- I'm gonna wind up dead bec of Kilo and maybe Linkin...**

**-Hides-**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed alone surprisingly.<p>

I got up from my bed and slipped Rin's sweatshirt on.

I heard dishes clanking down stairs.

I smiled and walked out of the bedroom and down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug.<p>

I filled it and heard Rin speak up.

"Happy Birthday."

I smiled, "Happy Birthday, again~"

He laughed softly, "Go sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

I nodded, "Just let me get my coffee."

"Alright."

I stirred my coffee to mix the sugar and creamer.

I walked towards the kitchen.

I felt my butt being slapped.

I jumped and gulped down my drink.

"R-Rin..."

"One."

Another.

"Two."

I stammered again.

"R-Rin."

Three more.

"Three. Four. Five."

I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Thirteen."

"Rin!"

"Eighteen."

I bit my lip quickly.

"Twenty-Two."

I felt myself being grabbed in the same place I was slapped.

"That, just for good luck~"

I felt my entire face on fire.

"Rin..."

I felt his arms link around my waist.

"If you think that's bad, imagine what I did to my father."

I put my cup down and turned around to face him.

I leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"One."

"Yukio..."

I smiled and leaned in again.

"Two."

I saw his cheeks turn the more I kissed him.

"Eight."

"Yukio."

"Eleven."

The pink shade on his cheeks spread across his nose and grew darker.

"Sixteen."

He gripped the fabrics of his sweatshirt.

"Twenty-Two."

I leaned in again and kissed him again.

I tugged at his bottom lip and slipped my tongue in his mouth.

I swirled my muscle around his and started to suck a bit.

I smiled when I heard soft mewls and moans coming from the back of his throat.

I let go of him and his cheeks were completely red.

"Do you need help?"

"N-no! I-it's fine..."

I looked at him as he stumbled over his feet.

"You sure?"

He nodded, "Positive! J-just go sit in the dining room..."

I nodded, "Alright..."

I grabbed my coffee and walked into the dining room until I remembered what he had said to me once before.

"_Yes... Very much... keep that up and fuck, I'll have an _orgasm_ on you!"_

I smiled and took another sip of my coffee as I sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>I washed my hands off when I heard Rin call me upstairs.<p>

I put my paint away incase Kuro would spill it on accident.

I ran upstairs and saw Rin holding a red and white wrapped box, smiling.

I smiled and walked into my closet and grabbed a red bag stuffed with red and white tissue paper.

I walked back out and smiled.

"I looked everywhere for it..."

We traded gifts.

"Open yours first..."

I smiled and shook my head, "You're older, Rin."

He huffed, "Fine."

I smiled when he sat down and took out the tissue paper.

"Where'd you get this?"

I smiled, "I got it in Oxford. Like I said... It took me forever to find. But I did."

He smiled, "But this costs so much... How'd you afford it?"

I shrugged, "I paid the bills already and I still had plenty of money left."

He got back up and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks... I remember when I saw this in a store down town... But it was sold out when I finally had the money."

I heard a hint of English coming into Rin's accent.

"You're starting to hint on an English accent, Rin."

He pouted, "I know... I want my normal _American_ accent..."

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "I know, I love it so much..."

He poked my chest, "Open your present, now."

I laughed softly, "Alright."

I undid the bow and opened the box.

A memory ran in my head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yukio. You're always looking at that collar every time we pass this store."<em>

_My cheeks heated up._

"_W-well, it has my birthstone on it..."_

_Rin looked over my shoulder._

"_You're born in December?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah. Why?"_

"_When?"_

"_Twenty-seventh."_

_I saw Rin's eyes widen._

"_What?"_

"_My birthday's December twenty-seventh too."_

_I looked at him, "Really?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah..."_

_I smiled, "That's weird."_

_He looked at the accessory. _

"_It's black and it's studded with the birthstone, going gothic? Or are you finally gonna be my pet?"_

_I made a noise, "No!"_

_He laughed, "Kidding."_

* * *

><p>I smiled, "Thanks..."<p>

He nodded, "You're welcome."

I looked up, "But... This cost at least eleven hundred dollars..."

He shrugged, "And? You're worth more than any amount of money..."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Are you happy?"

I kissed his neck, "Completely..."

I loosened my grip and looked at him.

He placed our foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you."

My eyes went wide.

I looked away quickly when I felt my cheeks burning.

"Look at me."

I looked back at him, "What?"

"Please?"

I looked down and huffed, "Fine."

"But."

I looked back up at him, "But?"

* * *

><p>I gave a hard thrust into Rin.<p>

"Ngh! Yukio!"

I looked at him, "A-are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah. You just pushed my prostate..."

I nodded, "A-alright..."

I felt him wrap his legs around my waist.

I smiled and pushed in deeper.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me down until our foreheads pressed.

"Thanks for doing this..."

I smiled, "It's fine... I don't mind this."

He snickered, "Yeah, because you're topping."

I pushed deeper, "Shut up."

He screamed, "Ngh! F-fine..."

I gave a few more thrusts into him until I felt his back buck.

"Fuck, Yukio! I-I'm close...!"

I kissed his forehead, "It's fine..."

He gave me a horrified look, "Are-are you about to?"

I looked down, "Yes..."

I felt his hips move on his own.

"R-Rin!"

"Just shut up and fuck me! Don't just fucking stop!"

I nodded hesitantly, "O-okay..."

I gave another hard thrust into him.

I felt something spit on me as I came in Rin.

I almost fell but caught myself.

I looked at Rin and smiled.

He was panting and had semen splattered on his stomach.

He was so pale and had a dark pink mark across his face. His nose was scrunched up and his sharp canines were biting his lip gently.

He was just...

He was so _beautiful_.

I kissed his neck and heard his voice hitch.

"Yukio..."

I licked where I kissed and started to suck.

"Nn! Y-Yukio!"

He arched his neck for me to roam around more.

I sucked harder.

I felt Rin's arms wrap around my torso and his nails dig into my skin.

I let go of him with an obnoxious pop and cringed.

"Y-you're hurting me!"

He let go of me and frowned, "I'm sorry!"

I shook my head and kissed his forehead, "It's all right, calm down."

He frowned.

I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I came so much I winded up coming on you too..."

I looked at my stomach and smiled, "It's all right."

I felt his fingers glide up my stomach. I bucked my back a bit due to being ticklish.

He placed his fingers on my lips. I smiled and opened my mouth. I immediately tasted salt and needed a tooth brush. I sucked on his fingers gently until his semen was completely in my mouth.

"How's it taste~"

I smirked, "Bitter."

He made a noise at me, "Well yours don't taste like fuckin' marshmallows either, damn it!"

I laughed and kissed him gently, "You're such a baby."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, "But you love me."

I nodded, "Yes, sadly."

"What? What the hell?"

I laughed in the crook of his neck, "Oh my god, calm down! I was kidding! Now get some rest before we head over to my mother's, all right?"

He nodded and let go of me, "As long as you sleep with me~"

I nodded, "Of course. Now come on. Get some sleep."

He huffed and got under the covers. I made sure I got in right after so he wouldn't whine. I ran my fingers through his hair as he nuzzled against the crook of my neck.

"I love you..."

I looked down.

_'No matter how much I've tried Rin, I still can't say it out loud...I really hope you don't get annoyed by it...because I really do love you...'_

I felt a stroke on my cheek. I hadn't realized a tear had escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

"I know, I know... I really gotta stop saying it so much..."

I shook my head and held him close, "It's not that!"

"Y-Yukio..."

I clenched his hair tightly-but not too tightly that I would hurt him-and bit my lip.

"I'm just afraid if I don't say it soon...you're going to get annoyed by it and leave me because you don't honestly think I love you back..."

"Yukio..."

I felt my neck being held, "No matter how many times you won't say it to me, it's fine...I know you love me because of how many times you've rescued me when I was about to be killed."

I felt my eyes stinging from tears, "Rin..."

I felt his hand run down and back up my on back, "It's true, Yukio...I know you love me for who I am, not because I'm the son of the most outlawed demon...and have strength beyond belief..."

"That's because I'm not selfish, Rin..."

He nodded, "I know you're not Yukio... If anything...you're selfless..."

I felt my eyes getting heavy when I heard Rin yawn.

"Lets...let's just get some sleep for now..."

I let go of him and saw him smiled, "Alright."

He nuzzled against my neck again and winded up falling asleep soundly in my arms.

I laughed to myself.

_'I'm surprised I can sleep with you snoring the way you do...'_

I felt my eyes getting heavy and let sleep wash over my tired body.

* * *

><p>"Nn! F-father! S-st-!"<p>

I felt my hair being yanked on as I saw a large arousal pressed against my face.

"Be a good son and _behave_."

I gulped, "Y-yes."

"Now, suck."

I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes. I opened my mouth and felt the erection being shoved in my throat. I gagged and moved my mouth up a bit and started to bob my head as I tried to move my hands. I heard chains behind me.

"You've think I wouldn't be prepared and shackle you down first?"

Tears started dripping from my eyes and coating my cheeks.

I tasted salt in my mouth. I choked and dropped my mouth from the still raised arousal.

"I'm not done with you yet. But happy fucking bir-."

* * *

><p>I woke up with wide eyes.<p>

I jumped up immediately from the sheets.

"Yukio? What's wrong?"

I raked shaky fingers through my sweating bangs.

'_Shit...every year...every _fucking_ year on my birthday...this _always_ fucking happens!'_

I heard Rin ask me again, "Yukio, what's wrong?"

I felt his hand on my back. I jumped away from the touch and placed my head on my knees.

"J-just don't touch me...not right now...my head just needs to clear out..."

I panted loudly. I could hardly breathe with that memory running through my head.

'_It happened eight years ago exactly...when I turned fourteen...why is it still haunting me?'_

I got out from the sheets and grabbed clothes from my droor.

"I-I'm taking a shower...I-I'll be back in a bit..."

"Yukio..."

I frowned when I heard the worried tone in his voice.

"I'm fine, Rin... Don't worry about it, okay?"

I heard the bed creak, "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that."

I gulped. I turned around and looked into ocean eyes. I saw complete worry in them.

_'If I lie to him...he'll most likely figure it out later and be mad at me for it...but I honestly don't want to ruin this night for either of us...we at least deserve to have a peaceful night with my mother on our birthday...'_

I looked down, "I-I'm sorry Rin...but I can't tell you now..."

"Please...I want to know what's bothering you... in case I was able to help..."

I frowned, "You can't...it was in the past..."

He looked at me, "If this was because of your father, _tell me_."

My eyes grew, "Rin..."

He gripped my shoulders, "It was, tell me! _Now!_"

I got out of his grip and slammed my back in the wall.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you were going to freak out for something that happened _eight_ years ago!"

He gripped my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"If it still gives you nightmares then it's something that's gonna bother me! Fucking tell me, damn it!"

"No, damn it! It's fucking in the past and it's best left in there!"

I felt myself being crushed against the wall and my clothes falling from my hands.

"What happened that was so bad between you two that's still haunting you?"

I felt myself lose my temper completely, "I was fucking raped on my birthday, okay? Are you fucking happy now?"

Tears were drowning my face and draining my eyes.

I felt myself being dropped.

I slid my back down the wall and buried my face in my knees.

I felt myself shook the more I cried.

I lifted my head up and clenched my upper arms.

"I-I was raped when I-I turned fourteen...m-my father came in while I-I was sleeping and shackled m-me down to my b-bed. I-I felt myself being smacked...I woke up immediately...I-I felt my hair being y-yanked on and being t-told 'Get on your fucking knees'...s-so I did...I-I felt my face being slammed i-into an arousal...I-I tried to protest when I felt my hair b-being yanked on again...s-so hard actually I was p-pulled up until I was standing on my k-knees...I-I felt the e-erection being shoved into m-my mouth...I-I knew I had to listen if I-I didn't want worse...o-once I tasted semen I was p-pushed onto my stomach...I-I felt something push at m-my entrance...I-I felt a hard thrust into my p-prostate and over and over again u-until I came on my b-bed...I-I was left after t-that...w-wishing you were there with m-me..."

I rubbed my eyes, "F-fuck...I-I sound fucking ridiculous..."

I felt my chin being held, "Yukio...you don't sound ridiculous...you're just scared..."

I looked up at Rin and saw anger and care burning in his eyes. I felt him press his forehead against mine.

"I'll protect you from him, Yukio...Shura and I _both_ will..."

I sniffled and looked away from him.

"Don't look away from me, Yukio."

I clenched my upper arms again and bit my lip.

"Yukio! Please!"

I winced at the yelling and the hurt in his voice. I finally looked up at him and saw the tears that were in his eyes finally spill.

"You know I hate seeing you cry..._especially_ if it's by me or your father...and you _know_ I hate yelling at you...so please..._please _...Yukio...don't cry like this..."

I stood up slowly and walked towards the smaller man.

I wrapped my arms around the smaller frame and kissed his forehead.

"Shhh...It's okay, I can't promise you that I won't cry like that, I can only try...just calm down, Rin..."

I felt his tears on my bear shoulder. They wouldn't stop at any cost of anything I said. I bit my lip and place my fingers on his chin. I picked his head up and smashed our lips together. I heard a startled noise slip from his lips. I gripped his hair and kept kissing him. I finally felt him lean into the kiss and wrap his arms around my torso. I let go of him and placed our foreheads together.

"Calm down, all right? Let's just get ready and head over to my mother's...okay?"

He looked down and nodded while rubbing his eyes.

I grabbed my clothes again and felt an arm on my wrist before I went out in the hallway. I looked back and saw Rin looking at me.

"Hm?"

"Can I take one with you?"

I looked down and nodded.

* * *

><p>I felt a splash of water run down my back.<p>

I jumped and turned around to glare at the older man.

"Stop that!"

He smiled, "But I love seeing you jump~"

I felt another splash.

I jumped again, "Rin!"

Another, "Rin..."

I was starting to shake from the water since I was on the far end and hardly had any water splashing on me.

"Aw! Come here!"

I felt my wrist being grabbed and myself being pulled into warm water. He pushed my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around me.

"You could've told me you were cold!"

"It's f-f-fine..."

"No, it's not. You're fucking stuttering because of how cold you are!"

I smelled his body wash on his neck. I nuzzled against his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Come on, let's get you clean."

I nodded and let go of him-even though I didn't want to-as I reached down for the shampoo.

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell on my mother's door and waited.<p>

I felt Rin grip my hand tightly.

I was still completely flustered after what he did in the bathroom.

I shuddered when I thought about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin! I said that was enough!"<em>

"_I don't think so, Yukio~"_

_I felt more body wash run down my chest._

"_Stop! You're going to waste my body wash!"_

"_I'll get you more. You use the same brand I do, just different flavors."_

"_Rin!"_

"_Yes?~"_

_I gripped his tail and yanked on it._

"_Yukio! D-don't play with it!"_

_I twirled my finger around the tip and reached my other hand down to where his skin turned into the appendage. _

"_YUKIO!"_

_I smiled, "Hm? Your having your fun while I'm having mine~"_

_I ran my fingers down the black fur._

_I heard a loud moan slip from Rin's lips. He bucked his back until it slapped into mine._

"_Yukio~ Stop! I-I'm gonna..."_

_I felt something splash on me._

_I looked down and saw semen all over my body._

_I heard Rin laughing, "Oh my god, you thought I came? I wasn't even hard! It was just the conditioner!"_

_My entire cheeks heated up due to flustering._

_"I love you~"_

* * *

><p>I heard the door open and felt Rin's hand leave mine.<p>

"Happy Birthday you two~"

We both smiled at my mother who was in a crimson dress and black leggings on under. She had put on a head across her forehead.

I remembered how'd she'd always used to do that to me when my hair was almost to my shoulders-before I got a haircut of course-.

"Thanks."

"Come on in."

We both stepped in to the house and saw it decorated in Christmas ornaments that I made when I was at least fifteen until I was seventeen.

"I see you remember them, Hun."

I looked back at my mother, "Yeah, it's quite obvious since I made them."

I felt someone lean into my ear, "You just love to draw and paint, don't you?"

I smiled and nodded, "What about it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, makes you creative~"

I laughed softly, "Yes, yes."

"Well, why don't you two sit down and I'll get you guys' your presents."

I looked back, "Y-you didn't have to do that, mom...we-we just came here for dinner..."

She shrugged, "But I _am_ your mother~"

I sighed, "Yes...I know..."

I felt the warmth of Rin's breath at me ear, "Y'know, she's just trying to make this fun for us. You have to realize she probably still sees you as a little kid because you _are_ her child. My father always did the same thing with me remember? I'd always celebrate my birthday as it were Christmas."

I nodded and took a seat on the tan couch, "I know, I know."

He smirked, "Do you realize what you're sitting under?"

I looked at him, dumfounded, "What?"

He pointed up at the ceiling. I looked up and saw a green leaved plant with small white flowers on it. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"D-don't _even-_!"

I felt my shirt being tugged on and Rin's lips smashing into mine. I felt my teeth being licked. I opened my mouth and let him roam around until he wanted my muscle. He started to coax it and poke at my nipples. I heard my mother's steps easing down the stairs. I pushed him away and looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Are you two okay?"

I jumped and look at my mother who was down the stairs completely.

"Why's Rin on your lap, Hun?"

I gulped in complete terrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry this took so long x.x**

**I've just bee fawking **

**And I've been writing the sequel to Secrets...**

**Sooo if you happen to have been reading Secrets and got to the ending and have been waiting for the sequel~**

**It's called Lies I really hope you'll like it c:**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter...**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**Naru-998: I'm glad you like it~ Can't wait to see you in school! MEOW!**

**Maybe a bit of a short chapter, sorry x.x**

**But let's get started~**

* * *

><p>"M-mom...um..."<p>

"Are you two dating?"

"Mom...I _am_ twenty-two now...I-I can make my own path..."

"I know that hun. I know that you're gay too, I respect it. So if you two are dating, it doesn't bother me."

Rin spoke before I did, "We are..."

"Comepletely fine with that~ I'm glad you two are and I sort of figured as well."

Rin linked his arms aroundmy neck, "Was it our behavior?"

My mother smiled, "And emotions."

I nuzzled against Rin's neck slightly. I honestly didn't know wat my mother would do. I'm her only son and I've never actually _dated_ anyone before while Rin's been on my mind practically twenty-four seven.

I heard a plop next to me.

I looked beside my and saw a crisp-white bag with silver tissue paper hanging out. I smiled at my mother.

"Here you go, Rin."

The said man looked up and recieved a gift from my mother that was wrapped in an emerald coloured wrapping paper

"Thank you, Yuri."

"You're welcome dear. I had to ask Yukio about you, because I don't honestly know you a lot."

He smiled, "Ask ne abything, I'll reply. No need to be shy."

She smiled, "Alright, will do."

"Open your gift first since I opened mine at home."

I nodded, "Alright, but."

"But?"

I can't open my gift with you on me..."

I saw his face flush, "Oh...sorry..."

I smiled, "It's fine."

Rin hoppedd off of my lap and sat on the floor.

I leaned beside me and gripped my bag.

"Holy hell, it's heavy..."

"Well, I thought I'd make it up to you for three years..."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I heard a loud thump on the floor.

I looked down and saw two bags next to Rin.

"Since you've gotten my son back to normal weight, this is me saying thank you..."

Rin smiled, "You're welcome."

I opened my bag and took out the trissue paper. I saw white shells first. I smiled and took them out.

"Thanks, mom."

She smiled, "I figured you were running out of paint, so here."

I smiled, "Alright."

* * *

><p>After I opened my gift, I was astonished.<p>

I had gotten shells, four belts, two pairs of converse, colored contacts, six band shirts, and seven different colors of jeans.

"Th-thanks mom...but you didn't have to give me _this_ much."

"Well, you are my son, and I _do_ love you."

I heard a click of a camera. I swished my head towards Rin. He was holding his phone in his hand, smiling."

"Best facial expression _ever_."

"Shut up and open your gifts already, damn it!"

"But you were my g-_mmph!_"

"Shut. Up!"

He started tapping on his phone.

I felt my thigh vibrate.

I grabbed my phone and opened it with a text waiting for me to read.

_**[Rin]**_

**5:41 pm**

_[Only if I get a kiss~]_

I felt my face heat up entirely.

"R-Rin...you're-"

I got another text.

_**[Rin]**_

**5:41 pm**

_[Nope.]_

I gulped and leaned in towards Rin. I glanced at my mother, whom was staring out the window. I went back to Rin and leaned in more until I couldn't. I tasted chocolate from Rin's earlier snack when he kissed back.

I let go of him and frowned. He leaned in past my face, brushing cheeks, and whispered.

"Thank you, and sorry if I embarrassed you, also, your mother got a picture of that kiss."

"What? Mama!"

I clamped my mouth shut with and American accent breaking through.

"Okay... we're around each other too much..."

I frowned hearing my accent change to my original one.

"I work with two American partners and an American secretary. And you live if United Kingdom."

Rin shrugged, "True, can't be helped though."

I smiled, "Just open your gifts."

"All right."

* * *

><p>I saw Rin's lips twitching.<p>

"W-wow..."

My other's couch, now floor, was littered with Rin's gifts and mine.

"For fourteen years, you've been on that boy's mind. And fourteens years that's kept him _sane._ I appreciate you being with him."

"It's no problem! You don't have to keep thanking me!"

My mother handed me a picture off of the table near the window.

"That was Yukio when he was thirteen..."

I leaned over to peek at the picture.

My hair was wet from getting out of the shower. I was in my uniform, due to it being the only clothing that _fit_. I was sitting outside on the balcony. watching the waves crash on the lake's shore. Tears were streaking my cheeks, pouring behind my glasses-though you could see slightly because of my bangs-it was the first time I felt _love_ for three years. I wasn't smiling because I never knew she took the photo. The sky was orange, pink, and azure. Stars were disappearing as I watched night turn into morning. I was still terrified of waking up late to find my father beating on me. My skin was crisp white with black and blue marks on my arms, tragically adorn with crimson slashes gliding across my skin.

I frowned and looked at my mother, "Why'd you keep this?"

She frowned, "To see how much you've changed from a flinching thirteen-year-old to a mellow eighteen-year-old."

I smiled slightly, "All right."

"From looking at you now, you look like nothing in this photo."

I wrapped my arms around Rin's waist and kissed his shoulder gently.

"It was you, you made me healthy again, Rin."

I felt his arms link around my torso and his lips place on my head.

"You two are making me feel guilty because I wasn't with you for fourteen years..."

* * *

><p>After we ate, Rin and I were packing up our gifts in the car.<p>

I stoop up and turned to face my mother. I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"I had a lot of fun, Thank you mom."

After I let go of her she got on her toes and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you had fun. I'll wait to see you two again."

I heard Rin's car keys jingle. I looked back and saw him walking towards us.

He smiled sheepishly, "Kuro's probably flipping out because I forgot to feed him."

I suppressed a small chuckle and ruffled his tousled, ebony hair.

"Al right, come on."

"Be safe you two!"

We both nodded towards my mother and got into the snow covered car.

I saw my mother waving as Rin started backing out. I smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>I felt something soft peck at my cheek.<p>

I dropped my pencil and looked up, "What was that for, Rin?"

The said man smiled, "Just wanted to, why?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I see you like the clothing my mother gave you."

He nibbled on the german chocolate and made a sound of satisfaction.

"Yes, I do enjoy this clothing."

I looked at the the shirt he was wearing and giggled.

"I still cannot believe my mother got that shirt for you."

He smiled, bearing his small fangs, "I love it, it describes my insanity!"

The shirt had a chibi cat on it. It's arms were in the air, creating a rainbow. The cat was smiling while shouting, 'I'm a fucking loser!'

"But you aren't a fucking loser."

Rin frowned, "Hun, that's the point. He's smiling, sayign that he doesn't care if he is, because he loves himself for who he is."

I looked down, "Oh, all right-."

I flicked my head up, "I'm not smart, damn it!"

Rin snorted, "That's a lie! If anyone's the retard in this relationship, it's _me_! besides you have no room to talk with your shirt!"

"What's that got to do with _anything_ we're talking about at the moment!"

"I don't know!"

There was a dead silence between the two of us. We were both staring at each other like we were going to kill each other over food. Not surprisingly at all, Rin 's face grew a huge grin, then whaled into laughter. I smiled and started to giggle.

"But seriously, 'Shh, don't scream, I'm not done yet...'? Really Yukio?"

I smiled, "Well, I love it."

He crawled under the sheets and nuzzled against my waist.

"When are you going to bed?"

"I'm almost done, get some sleep, though, all right?"

He nodded and yawned, "Alright..."

His eyes drifted closed, leaving a beautiful, sleeping body next to me.

I went back to my drawing and started erae my stray marks, lightly, trying not to wake up a slightly snoring Rin.

Once I was finished I looked at it and smiled.

There was a Christmas cake with strawberries surrounding a piece of chocolate, which carved 'Happy Birthday' on it. Rin was popping his head out of the cake, smiling while I was looking terrified, looking for the said demon.

I wrote on the corner of it.

_December 27th, 2017._

I signed next to the drawing before I closed the sketch book.

_Yukio Okumura._

I set the sketch book on my dresser and got under my sheets completely now.

I wrapped my arms around the small waist and kissed the top of Rin's head.

_'Best birthday, _ever._'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**OMG!**

**So sorry this took so fawking long, I have too many stories and it's _rediculous_ and I dont wanna stop em bec it'll make quite a few people upset x.x**

**I hope you like it and thank you for being patient~**

**Reviews?**

**Thankies~**


	25. Chapter 25

I tossed a folder on Rin's desk and yawned, "Found one."

He stretched and grabbed the folder in front of him. He opened the file and scanned his eyes over the text.

"All right, c'mon."

I looked back at a specific redhead. I kicked her leg and saw her twitch. She raised her head and rubbed eyes.

"What was that for, Spotty?"

Brunette curtains of hair swished back on my head and landed in front of my eyes again.

"Come on."

Shura huffed and got up from the black leather seat. She stretched and gave out a big yawn.

"So, what're we doing?"

I winced at her hand patting my back. Last night's intercourse with Rin was completely hardcore. I smiled slightly to hide my pain and faced her again.

"There's a demon running around town killing people."

Rin leaned into my ear and whispered, "Was I too rough last night?"

I frowned and looked down. I nodded slightly and immediately felt a soft peck on my cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

My lips twitched when I felt Shura patting my back again.

* * *

><p><em>A rough pound into my prostate made me scream loudly.<em>

_I clawed at the sheets that were under me. I hissed as more tears ran down my cheek. I buried my face in the pillow in front of me as my head board kept slamming into the wall. Rin leaned over my back and bit my shoulder,_ hard.

"_R-Rin! Calm down…you're going to wind up hurting me…"_

_My pleas must've hit against deaf ears because I felt another hard thrust, pushing against my prostate again. My tongue stuck out as another scream escaped my lips, "R-Rin…please…"_

_His tongue ran over the shell of my ear, "But you're moans and screams are addicting…"_

_I bit my lip, trying to get the comment out of my head, "Shut-_up! Rin!_" _

_I felt myself switching positions for the third time tonight. I reached my arms back to grab his thighs so I could balance myself. He grabbed my hips again and started playing with them slightly somehow._

"_Rin! Stop!"_

_A snicker rose from the older male, "But they're so cute~"_

"_How in hell can hip bones be cute?"_

"_If they belong to you, they're gonna be cute."_

_My face flushed scarlet, "Shut up!"_

_I felt another hard thrust ram into my G-spot. I screamed as I came for the eighth time. I fell on the sheets again, panting while my skin was covered in a layer of sweat. Rin finally slipped out of me and kissed my cheek. Spring air rushing in my room due to my open window and my thin curtains flair all round until the winds stopped._

_I felt myself getting seriously tired as my vision started blurring._

"_I love you Yukio…get some sleep…you're gonna be in pain tomorrow…"_

"_I-I'm already in pain…Rin…you were too rough with me t-tonight…what got over you…?"_

_Another peck on my cheek, "I'm so sorry…I-I don't even know what got over me…do you think you could forgive me…?"_

_I smiled and placed a hand on the pale, boney cheek. If I wasted anymore time admiring my boyfriend, I would pass out without answering him._

_I nodded slightly as my vision started dimming more, "Yes. Don't worry about it…you _know_ I've had worse…"_

_Rin finally aimed for my lips and captured them gently. The world around me finally turned black, making me lose a perfect site._

* * *

><p>"Let's go!"<p>

I shook myself out of my thoughts and saw Shura and Rin ahead of me. I smiled sheepishly and ran up to them.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…"

Rin ruffled my hair and smiled, "It's fine, let's go though, before the demon kills anyone else…"

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>A scream flooded in my ears, making them almost bleed.<p>

My eyes went wide and I turned back to see Shura and Rin looking back too.

I saw a small blue flame run across the street, stopping mid-way. It started coming after us.

"Fuck, Satan! Watch out guys!"

I moved out of the way and grabbed one of my guns.

"Tch, this is the demon that's killing people? Why though!"

A deep baritone voice rang through my ears, _"You're dating my son, correct?"_

I gulped slightly and looked back at Rin, who was baring his fangs towards the flame. I finally nodded slightly, not speaking.

"_C'mon. Don't be scared of me, talk to me!"_

I shook my head and backed up slightly, bumping into a building.

"_I won't hurt ya, kid. No need to be afraid."_

I clutched the weapon in my hand tightly, finger against the trigger.

"_People are gonna think you're insane for shooting a small blue flame."_

"Shut up!"

I clamped my mouth shut, realizing I just spoke to a demon.

"_Good boy, you spoke towards me!"_

I felt a slight thump at the middle of my chest.

"Yukio!"

I felt myself being wrapped into something, bounded. I tried to yank out of it.

'_What's going on?'_

"_Ahahaha! You're being my vessel, a perfect one actually; did you know that you're related to my bloodline?"_

'_There's no way! I was born human! Both of my parents are human!'_

"_That's where you're wrong, kid your father has my genes."_

'_That's why he was so demonic towards me?'_

"_Right, kid you're smart!"_

'_Damn it!'_

"_Don't worry, this won't take too long, I just gotta take care of my son!"_

Cackling started, turning into maniacal laughter. I clenched my jaw and yelled.

'_I won't let you, Satan!'_

The maniacal laughter grew louder, _"What're you gonna do? You can't do anything because your soul is weak and is easily manipulated!"_

My eyes grew wide, _'What?' _

A snicker, _"Do you actually think this relationship will work out with Rin? How clueless are you? He's obviously just playing with you!"_

"_You're wrong! Rin…Rin wouldn't do that!"_

"_Then why do you guys have sex practically all the time? He's one-track minded! He only wants you for sex!"_

Tears started to form in my eyes. I shook my head and screwed my eyes shut, tightly, making sure none would fall. Once I opened them, none fell.

'_Stop it!'_

"_Stop what? You know what I'm saying is true! Stop lying to yourself!"_

'_Stop!'_

"Oi! Spotty! How long are ya gonna let him control ya, c'mon get outta his trance!"

My body blinked and faced Shura. The crazy laughter started again as my body stepped towards her. My hand gripped her throat and held her high. Gasping and wheezing started as her busty chest started pulsing.

"Yukio! What're you doing?"

I turned to face Rin and saw him looking terrified, "Stop it! Can't you see you're-!"

"Shut up!"

Flames flared across the street, hitting Rin, making him twitch from some sparks landing on him.

"I thought you were human!"

"_Silly boy in how you think this is your 'lover'!"_

Rin hissed through gritted teeth, "Satan…What are you doing to Yukio? Let him go!"

Cackling started in my throat, _"Why? Why you ask? Because I will take you down this time!"_

Rin ran up towards my body, only meaning for me to drop Shura, hearing her cough and wheeze with ragged breaths of air entering back into her lungs, and to punched Rin across the face, not even trying, and sending him at least seventeen feet backwards, making him land on his stomach and groaning in pain. He turned on his side and looked up at me with hazy eyes. My body towered over him as my gun was placed in front of him. Pale hand and sharp nails, that obviously didn't belong to me, against the trigged at Rin's head.

"_I'm not lettin' you get in my way again, brat!"_

I felt a punch whale across my face, "Yukio! Open yer eyes! Yer being possessed snap outta it!"

I turned around and grabbed Shura by the neck again. My arm readied to throw her as I heard a scream beside me.

"Stop!"

I looked back and saw Rin easing towards his feet. He wiped his face and glared towards me.

"Don't take him, take me, he's always been weaker than me if he couldn't inherit the flames at birth!"

Satan's cackling started in my mind as I felt myself being unbounded in my soul.

I turned my head and looked over at Rin. The flames around him were brighter and larger. His fangs looked more dangerous and his nails grew out as claws. He raised his head and smiled at me.

"Shoot me…"

My heart stopped right into my ribcage. I gulped trying to get the breath back into my lungs. Tears started in my eyes as I bit my lip to keep them from falling. I looked down, balling my hands into fists.

"I can't…"

"Yukio! Shoot me! Now!"

I looked up and saw him glaring at me, "Now!"

I gritted my teeth, "You _know_ I can't do that, Rin!"

He barked, "Yes you can!"

"_What're you doing? He's only doing what's _best_ for _all_ of us! He's smart not to shoot us!"_

Rin clenched a fist, "Shut up!"

Shaky steps started on his black covered legs. He kept walking towards me until he was right in front of me. He grabbed my arm and placed the gun against his shirt-clad chest. Tears fell down his face as he smiled at me.

"It does best if I die with him…shoot me…"

"Rin-."

"Shut up and listen to your boss! Shoot me now, Damn it! Stop being a pest of what your father did to you when you were younger! Grow the fuck up, Yukio!"

I clenched my jaw as time ran out in my mind, before I could protest; a loud gun fire rand in my ears followed by a horrible scream to a witness in the alley next to us.

I saw the man in front of me smile, silently saying 'thank you' as he fell to the ground. A pull of blood surrounded him and my feet. I looked down and saw what I had caused. I screamed until I felt my larynx burning in my throat. Tears fell from my eyes as I heard a voice yell at me.

"Well, just don't stand there screamin'! Help him, Yukio! He still has time left! Help him!"

I looked over at Shura and nodded slightly. I bent down to my knees and grabbed the metal tweezers from my back pocket. I unbuttoned his shirt and spread the wound out on his skin to reach of the bullet. I felt burning on my hands. I bit my lip and looked at the wound.

'_What kind of bullets are these?'_

I remembered back on my birthday with Rin with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Um, Yukio…"<em>

_I looked up from my drawing and saw Rin blushing slightly._

_I smiled and stood up. I kissed his forehead and looked at him directly._

"_What is it?"_

_He blushed deeply and slammed a box in my face._

"_Bastard!"_

"_Agh! What the hell, Rin…"_

_He looked down again with a very red face._

_I grabbed the box from my face and saw it was another present._

_I smiled, "You didn't have to…"_

"_I…I wanted to though…"_

_I kissed his forehead again and opened the box, only to find bullets perfectly safe in the box, ready to use._

"_T-they're Holy water bullets…I'd figure you need them if there's a case we do that involves a demon…"_

_I placed the box down and wrapped my arms around him._

"_Thank you…I didn't get you anything else though…"_

_He smiled and looked up at me, "Being with you is all I need to smile."_

_I blushed furiously at the comment Rin had made and looked away, still hugging him._

"_It's true, I do love you Yukio. Don't ever doubt that I don't!"_

_I nodded slightly, "All right…"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Rin…'<em>

I had finally gotten the bullet out, forgetting that the bullet was Holy water, burning at my skin.

I looked over, knowing the scream belonged to my mother and saw her looking terrified.

"Mom, Rin needs to get to the hospital! Call,_ now_!"

Noticing how demanding I sounded, she nodded, wiping her tears, and called an ambulance. I held onto the small body in front of me. His face was paler than normal and his eyes were closed.

"Rin…please don't die on me! You can't leave me here! Please! Rin, I love you!"

As if a spell were broken, sapphire eyes opened as a small smile grew across his crimson lips.

"I love you too, Yukio…don't give up, all right?"

His skin got more and more paler. More tears ran from my face, landing on his skin.

"Rin…if you die…I…I can't go one without you…_please!_ You can't die on me! I'm begging you! _Don't die!_"

I saw his eyes going dull, "I don't think…I can keep your promise…Yukio, I'm sorry…"

He smiled and placed a limp hand on my cheeks and stroked my tears away.

"Is that any way a grown man should act though…?"

My eyes widened as I heard him say that. I clutched his upper arms and placed our foreheads together, crying more in the process.

"I don't care, Rin…as long as you're with me…I don't care…"

I felt a soft peck at my cheek, staining it red with blood. I jumped slightly and saw the brunette still smiling at me.

"Why…why are you smiling at me…?"

He chuckled softly and took in a ragged breath.

"Because…one, I'm glad you were part of my life… and two…"

I couldn't hear Rin by a loud siren easing towards us.

Before I could ask him again, he became unconscious in my arms.

* * *

><p>Nurses tried cleaning my wounds no matter how much I tried to tell them that I was fine. Rin and Shura were the ones who needed help, not me. I only suffered some scratch marks and light bruises.<p>

My temper was running thin as more nurses kept coming towards me.

A few more nurses walked up towards to me. I slapped them away, screaming at them.

"I'm fine! I'm not the one who needs this attention!"

The nurses scattered away from me as I screamed.

Brunette had caught my eye. I turned around to face what had caught my eyes. My mother was standing there with her arms opened. I stood there for a second until I broek down and ran into her arms like I would when I was little. I sobbed into her shoulder as my legs started to tremble.

"I couldn't protect him, mom…I shot him with my own hands!"

I felt her thin fingers run through my dirty hair, keeping me calm.

"If he loves you, Yukio…he won't give up easily…"

I heard a voice behind me, "Yukio Okumura?"

I jumped slightly and turned around, only to meet a male with obviously dyed pink hair and another boy male who looked a _lot_ like Rin.

"Yes?"

The taller man smiled and stepped up, "I'm Renzou Shima, and this is Night, we're Rin's friends. Thanks for taking care of Rin, he can be a handful. If it weren't for you getting that bullet out of his chest, he wouldn't be awake…"

My heart jumped from hearing what Renzou had said.

'_He's awake?'_

The man that when by 'Night' stepped up, with a smile plastered across his face.

"Last time I saw Rin, was around January."

My heart stopped now.

'_January? But that's…'_

"I was at his apartment and found him crying when I walked in. I got him to smile and giggle at least but I could still tell there was something bothered him. I was about to leave when we heard a knock on the door. Before he opened it he made a kissing noise towards me like we would use to do when we were little."

I looked down as tears filled up in my eyes.

'_I'm so stupid…'_

"Once he opened the door, there was a girl that looked exactly like you and his work shirt was on the floor. He turned back at me apologizing he had to go and ran off."

Night took in a breath finally and smiled again, "He talks about you a lot, y'know…"

My heart stopped again. I looked down, "Never knew…"

Shima spoke again, "If you wanna talk to him you can, doctors are letting visitors come for him now."

I shook my head and faked out a smile, "He needs to rest. I'll see him tomorrow."

The two nodded, "All right, you should too; you, Shura and him have had a long day."

I nodded and turned around, "Bye."

I walked away, not daring to look back at my mother, Renzou, Night or Rin's and Shura's room.

"_I love you Rin!"_

"_I love you too, Yukio…"_

Another tear escaped my eye as I walked out of the hospital and felt spring breeze brush through as cherry blossom petals encircled me alone with rose petals.

"I love you, Rin…but I can't face you anymore…not after what I have done to you…you probably hate me now anyways…"

I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket, lit it and started walking around London, trying to clear my mind.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room, trying not to smudge the lined paper I was writing on from my tears.<p>

I wiped my eyes again and signed my name once I was finished.

I looked at the time and saw it was eleven at night. I huffed and got up, grabbing the spare key to Rin's building and room.

I grabbed a light sweat shirt and headed out of my house, locking it and walked to Rin's building.

* * *

><p>I opened Rin's office and placed the note on his desk. I walked towards the door and looked back in the room.<p>

I closed the door again and locked it. I walked over to Rin's desk and sat in his chair.

I looked at the note and frowned.

"I hope I'm making the right choice with this…"

My eyes were getting heavy, and self-consciously I fell asleep, opened the note with my ebow.

_Rin Okumura-_

_I'm writing this note to let you know that I am leaving. I hope you can forgive me…I just can't be here anymore, I had a lot of fun serving as your assistant, you made me feel welcome on the first day…I am pretty sure you can find a much better assistant than me. Take care of Shura too; we both know she's a handful..._

_-Yukio Okumura_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay, letting you guys know, there's Yukio's POV, Rin's POV and no POV, okay? I just thought these last few chapters should descripe how both males are feeling o3o

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in Rin's office, still dark outside.<p>

"Fuck…I slept here…I should probably get going before Ryūji gets here…"

I walked out of the office and down out of the building. I walked around England and sometimes stopped by the hospital just to stare up at the room Rin and Shura were in. I huffed and started walking again while lighting a cigarette in my mouth. I walked around more until I stumbled at my road and saw a car at my house. It wasn't Rin's since his was still at his building. I looked at the car closely as my eyes widened in horror. I felt a large crash of pain run into my skull, knocking me down to the ground as everything around me turned black.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my eyes blurring into focus. I found myself in a familiar room. I tried to jump from the bed but found myself but found myself being bound by chains on the headboard.<p>

"You still fall for it even though you've been in the same position for seven years."

I gritted my teeth, "What do you want now? What's so precious about my body that makes you want to rape me?"

A slight chuckle started, "Exactly the reason the boy says to you. It's beautiful. And also easily to be played with."

I realized I was completely nude in front of the man in front of me. My chin was grabbed by big hands. My turquoise eyes were wide when he spoke about Rin. Chapped lips placed roughly against mine as hands trailed down my body.

"And it's been a while since I've played with my toy, my have you changed."

I looked away from my rapist and bit my lip. My eye contact locked again with his grey ones as a finger entered me, dry.

"Ah! Father!"

Another digit entered, scissoring my dry, tight muscles. I screamed as my prostate was brushed against and from the pain from my insides. I felt a shock of sensitivity run up my spine. I yelped looked at what caused it. My father had yanked my tail. I looked up with watery eyes and saw him smirking.

"I see your demonic powers awoken."

I screamed again as my father's, also dry, member pushed into my entrance, stretching me as father as I could.

"Ahaah! Take it out! It hurts!"

A deep laugh began through my father's throat, the laughter came out now through his mouth and soon I received a hard thrust, causing me to scream again with tears streaming my boney cheeks.

"You think I'm gonna listen kid? I've hated you since you've been born and didn't inherit father's flames!"

I screamed yet again as the chains started to cut my wrists from the rust and the hard, dry thrusting in me.

"You didn't either! Just because you're demon doesn't make you able to control me! I've awoken and guess what? I have his flames!"

A slap crashed across my face as more thrusts pounded in me, I could feel my insides tearing. I began to cry even more, I couldn't even try to imagine Rin doing me instead of my father.

Soon my I came along with my father. I felt another smack across my face.

"Get the fuck out."

I felt myself being undone from the chains. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and changed quickly and ran out of the house, crying, _begging_ that Rin wouldn't hate me for shooting him because I needed him so much right now.

'_Please I'm begging you Rin…please don't hate me!'_

* * *

><p>I watched Shura packing her supplies. She ruffled my hair after tying up her fiery red hair.<p>

"I'll be back to check on ya later during the day, anything ya want me to check?"

I nodded as my sapphire eyes wondered to my hospital sheets.

"My office and Yukio…he hasn't stopped by, not even to say 'hi' or anything and I'm starting to worry…"

The older woman nodded and grabbed my keys from my pant pocket.

"Kay, so Yukio and office, all right. I'll be back if there's anything…"

I nodded, "Thank you."

The busty woman nodded again and headed for the door.

"Get some sleep and I'll most likely be here when yer awake."

I smiled, "Okay."

I lied back down in the bed and looked out the window with tears running down my pale face.

"Where are you Yukio…and why haven't you texted me. Or at least dropped by to say hello to your boss slash boyfriend and co-worker…"

I sniffled and felt my eyes getting heavy until sleep took over my still recovering body and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Shura pushing my shoulder to wake me up.<p>

"Read this! Now!"

I saw her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were splotched. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it, seeing Yukio's handwriting.

_Rin Okumura-_

_I'm writing this note to let you know that I am leaving. I hope you can forgive me…I just can't be here anymore, I had a lot of fun serving as your assistant, you made me feel welcome on the first day…I am pretty sure you can find a much better assistant than me. Take care of Shura too; we both know she's a handful..._

_-Yukio Okumura_

I dropped the note immediately and grabbed my legs to put them up to my chest.

"Yukio…why…why would you…what possessed you to…?"

"He wasn't home either…"

My body started to tremble as wracking sobs started. I didn't care at the moment if my heart hurt from breathing too deeply. I just wanted the brunette that I love deeply with me right now.

"Rin Okumura?"

I jumped and wiped my eyes quickly, "Yes?"

A nurse with blonde hair smiled at me, "You're free to go, the wound in your heart isn't healed completely yet, but enough to go home."

I smiled as she too the tubes out of my arms and put bandages on them.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me."

The nurse nodded and walked out. I got out of the bed immediately and grabbed my clothes. I was thankful for Night to buy me another pair of clothes for me to leave the hospital with. I changed, not caring if Shura was still in the room. I grabbed the shopping bag where my bad clothes were and walked to the door.

"I'm going home…if he's still not there; I'm going to his mother's…"

The red head nodded and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll look around town for ya, okay?"

I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell of Yuri's house and waited for her to answer the door. Soon the door was opened to reveal the brunette, looking completely shocked and relieved.<p>

"Rin!"

I smiled and waved slightly, "Hi Yuri…has Yukio been around? He wasn't home by the time I got home from the hospital…"

The petite woman nodded, "He was here about a few hours ago; I could tell he was upset about…"

She didn't finish her sentence and I completely understood why.

"Oh…did he tell you where he went…I'm starting to worry."

Sapphire eyes closed as she hummed, thinking.

"Oh! He told me he'd be at Big Ben; it was always his favorite place to go besides the park in Oxford. If he's not at Big Ben, check that park, okay?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, sorry for bothering."

A slight blush dusted across her cheeks. Yuri smiled and shook her head.

"Perfectly fine, just glad to see you're healthy again."

I nodded and waved before I turned around to get into my car and drive to Big Ben quickly.

* * *

><p>I searched through the small park and looked at my surroundings.<p>

'_This place looks so familiar…'_

Then it finally hit me. This was the place I had met Yukio, twelve years ago. I looked for a big oak tree and finally found it, but _who_ I was looking for, was not there.

"Fuck…where are you, Yukio…"

* * *

><p>I fell onto the comfortable bed, head slamming into the fluffy pillow. I grabbed the other pillow beside the one that was next to mine, knowing it was Yukio's since he loves to sleep near the window, and buried my face in it. I felt my eyes getting heavy again for the second time today. Tears starting leaking from my eyes again as I gripped the pillow tighter.<p>

'_Please show up soon…'_

I loosened my grip on the pillow as my body fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I walked up to my room, dragging my feet behind. I really didn't want to come home tonight I wanted to go somewhere else due to this morning's problems. I hissed at the pain from my rear, I was healing faster, but damn it hurt like hell to walk.<p>

I opened my bedroom door quietly, not wanted to hear any loud noises anymore tonight. I found a figure on my bed, back turned and curled up into a ball while holding something. I walked over to the older male and saw him hugging my pillow close to him as tears ran down his face. I huffed and felt a pang in my heart. I leaned down and kissed the brunette's cheek.

'_I'll be out of your hair soon…just wait a few more days, Rin…'_

It hurt to leave him, but I had to now, knowing that he most likely read the note in his office. I huffed and stood up from my kneeling position. I grabbed a blanket from my closet and went downstairs to lie on my couch. I soon fell asleep from so many activities today.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up in the bed that he and Yukio both shared, to still see the brunette was not with him. The brunette frowned and walked out of the room; he was really thirsty and needed a drink. The American male walked down the steps to find a particular brunette sleeping on the tan couch that they first made love on. And that was how the elder male ended up moving to the pull-out, scuffling across the room with shaky steps, and, after a moment of hesitation, sliding under his assistant's blankets, right next to him. Were he properly awake, he would have never done such a thing, not with how Yukio had been acting lately; somewhere, Rin knew that if he happened to wake up, he'd just kick him out without hesitation. But as Rin's wobbly fingers found their way to Yukio's chest, he knew in that instant that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to let go, not for a good while. He felt the other stir above his head, and he knew he should just leave him be, or, better yet, he shouldn't have done this to begin with… and yet, even with that knowledge, he couldn't bring himself to move away from the other, or to concentrate on anything other than the steady thumps of Yukio's heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt, right under Rin's pressing palm. He couldn't even be bothered to make an attempt at hiding the tears streaming down his face.<p>

Yukio felt a new weight lay on him. He stirred in his blanket and opened his tired eyes, blurring into focus. Even though the younger male didn't have his glasses, when he looked down, he found a specific person in his bed with him, crying. His hazy turquoise eyes looked worried and wondered why the smaller male was in the pull-out with him, and mostly crying.

"Rin?"

Said boy jumped. He knew he was going to get kicked out now. The brunette gripped tighter on the black fabrics, crying harder, and probably messing up to writing on his shirt that his mother bought on their birthday. The small male hiccupped when he tried to speak.

"Please…please don't leave me…"

Yukio's heart rammed into his ribs and kept pushing to get out of his body. His breath quickened slightly. Didn't Rin hate him? So why was be crying and begging him to stay? The brunette looked at the smaller body with lifeless eyes; he wasn't the same Yukio he was when he and Rin had dated. He was just a hollow shell now, like he was when he was a teenager. No one went towards him besides picking on him. The taller male huffed and frowned at the smaller.

"I can't stay, Rin…"

The half-breed's gripped tighter and whispered, "Why not…?"

"I thought you hated me for shooting you…"

Rin's eyes shot alive. The smaller male looked up and locked sapphire eyes with turquoise.

"Didn't I tell you on our birthday to not _ever_ think that I hated you? I don't hate you, Yukio! If anything, I'm far from hating you! I…I love you…"

Yukio frowned again and felt a pang in his chest and tears welling in his eyes. How was Rin able to get to him like this…?

Rin sniffled and took in a deep breath, not too deep of one from the incident earlier today.

"A-and…I thought you hated me…b-because I forced you to shoot m-me…when I know you c-couldn't…"

Tears were now spilling from both males. Yukio gripped Rin's chin to make him look back up at him.

"Rin…I don't hate you…and if I was able to shoot you it could happen again…that's why I thought you hated me…"

The taller male covered his eyes now and soon wracking sobs began. A small pale hand reached up to the brunette's face, cupping his cheek while the other one grabbed the back of his head, pushing it down to the crook of Rin's neck so the younger male could cry more. Yukio's arms found themselves wrapping around the small, slim waist and pulled him closer than he already was. Rin started to cry again in when Yukio held him close. The brunette wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and gripped the fabrics of the shirt he was wearing and got it even wetter than it already was when he first started crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so…so sorry…all of it's my f-fault…please…please, don't hate me…if you c-can…I'm sorry…"

The English male's heart hurt even more when he heard Rin crying again, but it hurt more when he heard what he said to him and how his hiccups began again during his sentence. The brunette let go of the smaller male and picked up his chin.

"Rin, it's not your fault…my finger just pressed the trigger and led to the situation we're in now…"

The American sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "I'm still sorry…I don't want you to hate me and leave me…I ran all around England to find you when Shura showed me that note you wrote…just please promise me you won't leave me…Yukio…I can't have another person in my life leave me…"

"Rin…"

"_Please_! Just don't leave me! I can't let you! Don't you realize how much I fucking love y-!"

Rin's yelling was cut off by a small peck on the lips from the Britain. Yukio brought the older male to another tight embrace and placed his head on the crook of his neck while running his fingers through the navy locks.

"Shhh…Rin, it's okay…I won't leave…"

Satan's spawn jumped and looked up at the grandchild of Satan.

"You promise me…?"

The younger male nodded and laced his fingers with the smaller male.

"I promise…"

Rin immediately dropped his grip with Yukio and glomped the brunette.

"Thank you…"

Satan's grandson smiled, "You're welcome."

The American smiled as well and leaned into the spotty boy's face. Even if Yukio didn't have his contacts in or glasses on, he could tell what Rin wanted and leaned in as well. Soon the two placed their lips together into a gentle kiss. The brunette wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, pulling him closer. Even though it was just two days without seeing Yukio, Rin missed him and was happy that he was back to normal and was with him again. The smaller demon brought the younger to a sit, causing him to hiss in pain.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

My heart jumped when I heard Rin ask me what was wrong with me. I gulped and nibbled on my lip.

'_He's been through a lot…I probably should tell him so he won't me more upset tonight…'_

I took in a breath and looked at him, "Don't get angry all right…? Promise me."

The navy haired boy nodded and placed a hand on mine.

"I promise…now tell me…"

I looked down at our hands and took in another breathe.

"My father…raped me around three o'clock in the morning when I was trying to get back home. I don't know how he found my house…but he did and he knocked me out…I woke up in my old bedroom and found myself bounded by the same old chains he used on me when I was younger-."

I stopped in the middle on my sentence to show him my cut wrists, already turning into scars from my new demon capabilities.

"Then he just raped me dry, causing me to bleed and that's why I'm in so much pain…though it doesn't hurt as much as it did, but it still hurts."

"He…he raped you again…?"

I looked down and nodded slightly, "I guess he took the chance, knowing you weren't with me because your car wasn't home…"

* * *

><p>I balled my hands into fists hearing what my boyfriend had said to me.<p>

I felt him stroke my cheek, trying to get my attention. I looked up and gripped his thin arms, only to slam him back on the bed, mattress creaking along with the force. I was a few mere inches away from his face, noses brushing against each other. Yukio looked completely terrified when I looked in his eyes. His breathed heavily, rushing on my pale lips. I leaned in closer until our lips brushed against each other's, still not together. I looked up at beryl eyes with my azure ones. I noticed his pupil had a more slit to it like mine from our demon traits. I whispered in a questioning tone to the brunette as my hands trailed up the raven fabrics that had pink writing on it saying 'I'm gonna steal the crown'. _(A/N: My friend and I love this song it's Called Prom Night by Jeffree Star, kay, kay. :3)_

"Can I…? Just your upper half…I promise if you'll let me…"

Thankfully, Yukio nodded. I smiled and finally pressed our lips together. I slid his shirt up so I could see his chest completely. I put my tongue on the center of his upper body, right where his jeans started as the tip of my slightly longer and sharper muscle went through the gap of the hem of his pants and his bear skin and boxers. I slid up his stomach, up his abdomen to his chest, and to his chest up the neck to his chin, feeling him shudder under my touch. I smirked and ground my hips against his, feel him already getting hard. I heard him moan sweetly, causing me to get harder than I was before.

"Ahaah~ Rin…"

I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before I started to leave hickeys on him, ones still showing from three nights ago. I placed my lips on the sensitive part between his neck and clavicle and started to suck. I heard him gasp and felt him wrap his arms around my neck, giving me more access to his skin. Once I felt like I had sucked enough I let go with a loud pop ringing in the living room. I rubbed my hand against the fabrics of the pink skinny jeans _(A/N: YES THEY HAD TO BE PINK!)_ and smirked.

"You're really hard."

Yukio gasped again and bucked his hips, member rubbing against my palm. I stood on my knees and undid my lime green jeans. I pulled them off of my legs and towered over the brunette again.

"Y-you said you weren't going to do my lower half."

I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I did, but that said nothing about my lower half."

Beryl irises widened as I pulled down my boxers, having my member spring out and cool air rushing around it. I suppressed a tiny gasp and nibbled on my lower lip. I gripped the hem of the cyber pink skinny jeans and undid the button and unzipped the zipper. I pulled down Yukio's pants along with the raven cotton boxers. The brunette bucked his hips again as his length was freed from the prison of his pants.

"Ahaah! Rin!"

I smiled and blew on the tip, seeing it twitch. I held his base and licked the tip and down, tracing the vein popping out, to where my hand was and back up. I put three fingers in my mouth and suck on all digits, lubricating them until I thought it was enough. I put my rear up into the air and reached my hand to where my entrance was. I rolled a finger around the tight ring of muscle and pushed in finally. I bit my lip and engulfed as much of Yukio as I could, knowing he's bigger than me. I bobbed my head, giving as much pleasure as I could with only my mouth.

"Ahn~ Rin…fuck…"

I chuckled and let go of his member, "Such a bad mouth."

Beryl eyes shot daggers at me. I nodded and inserted another digit in me, stretching my insides.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting there."

I put his length in my mouth again sucked, tracing my tongue on the vein again.

"Ahaah~ Rin! You're driving me insane!"

I smiled and inserted another finger, speeding up the process. I gave a couple of thrusts in my tight heat, curling them and hitting a bundle of nerves. I let go of Yukio's member and screamed.

"Ah! Fuck…"

The brunette chuckled, "And you say I'm bad…"

I glared up at the man lying down. I got on my knees again and straddled the boney hips that I adore. I held onto Yukio's cock and positioned it so it was pressing against my entrance. I bit my lip as the head entered. I began to moan and pant when it was halfway in. I gripped Yukio's sides so I wouldn't collapse from myself stretching to my limits when he was fully in. I sat there for a few minutes with tears at my waterline. I finally started rocking my hips slowly while stifled cries escaped my lips when the large length pressed against my sweet spot when I started to move faster. The brunette started to sit up when I pushed him back down on the bed, slamming his head on his couch pillows.

"I'm fine. You don't have to do anything this time. I promise."

Turquoise eyes looked at me worried, "Rin…"

I smiled and stroked his cheek, "I'll be fine."

I kept moving my hips, hearing the pull-out creak the faster I moved. Soon skin slapping against skin starting to ring in the room as my moans and occasionally screams joined into a chorus.

"R-Rin…I'm coming…"

I kept rocking my hips; I could feel my cheeks burning badly when I felt myself about to cum.

"I-I am too…"

I slammed myself down on again, making Yukio's length pressed against my prostate, causing me to scream and cum on my shirt and the words on it, covering some parts of some words like, 'Fell', 'Love', 'First', and 'Time'. My walls clenched around the member inside of me, spraying my boyfriend's essence in me. I immediately fell on his chest and soon the world around me turned black.

* * *

><p>Once Rin had came, it covered up some words on his shirt that said 'I fell in love for the first time', <em>(AN: lyrics to a song called I Fell in Love for the First Time by Jeffree Star)_ and he immediately passed out on my chest. I huffed and placed him on the pull-out quickly. I pulled up my pixie pink pants along with my raven boxers. I grabbed Rin's boxers and slipped them up his legs and threw his neon green pants over my shoulder. I wiped off the semen on his white shirt so the pink text would be able to show fully again. I picked up the smaller male bridal style and kissed his forehead. I looked at the V-neck shirt and saw a scar from where I had shot him. Once we were in my room I set him on the bed and kissed his chest. I covered him up and got in the bed with him, still in my clothes but I honestly didn't care at the moment. Things were back to what they should be and Rin was still healing from the wound in his heart. I wrapped my arms around the American and held him close. He nuzzled against my chest, knowing I was with him and mumbled an 'I love you' in his sleep. I stroked his boney cheek and kissed his forehead again before I fell asleep.

"I love you too, Rin…"

* * *

><p>AN:

Since no one seems to like a Seme!Rin a lot…I made him uke again in this chapter, happy now guys?

Next there will be an epilogue on how these two are doing, kay?

**REVIEWS? **(Pleaseee o3o?)

Thankies darlings o3o


	27. Epilogue

"Yukio! You're mother wants to know if you and I can come over to her house. Is that okay?"

The brunette from upstairs cocked his brow and got off of his bed and wiped his hands off to go downstairs. Once he was half way down the steps a small figure was in front of him. The English smiled sheepishly with a little blush hinted across his cheeks as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say? I couldn't hear you…"

The smaller male smiled and kissed the man in front of him, "You're mother wants to know if you'd be okay with us coming over. I mean I know we _just_ got back from Massachusetts, but–"

Another peck on the lips, but this time it was delivered from the taller. He had a small smile and his beryl eyes sparkled in the azure eyed man's view.

"I'll go, come on, Rin. She's my mother, why wouldn't I go? Just because we went to your home state? If I really was tired, I'd be on my back sleeping like a fat ass."

Rin let his lower lip hang out, giving his lover a pouting face as sapphire eyes looked irritated. The smaller male tail swished side to side, not matching his facial expressions. Having Rin's tail out was easy to tell his emotions even if his facial features say something else. When it swishes rapidly, it means he'd excited about something. When it swishes at a fast pace like Kuro's, he's happy. When it swishes every now and then, he's in a fine mood. If it hardly moves and hangs down, he's upset, which the Brit only saw once when they went to his father's grave. When he's irritated, his tail twitches. When he's angry, his tail will puff up. All the same figures go for Yukio as well, though the American never noticed because the taller male usually keeps his tail hidden, even when they're at home.

A thin hand reached for the base of Rin's tail. Once the brunette had a fine grasp on it, Yukio yanked on it gently but firm enough to get the reaction he wanted.

"Ahaah! Yukio! I-It's not funny…"

The brunette was going to reply when he was pushed up against the wall on the landing. Beryl eyes widened as his glasses were taken off and his lips were smashed into a bruising kiss. Once Rin had let go of him, the half-breed leaned up to his ear and nipped at it, receiving a small shiver of pleasure from the younger.

"You should know better than to yank on my tail, Yukio."

The satanic spawn dropped down to his height and locked eye contact with slightly clouded emerald eyes as sapphire ones were completely filled with lust. He wanted more and he wanted it _now_.

"Rin…"

* * *

><p>"Haah! Haah! Mmm…R-Rin!"<p>

Said boy kept his lover's legs wrapped around his torso as the hand painted wall was supporting the younger's upper half. Yukio clawed at the shelves he had a hold of when Rin pressed against his sweet spot, causing him to scream, luckily Yuki and Rima were out for the weekend. The taller's tail flailed, looking for his lover's. Once it was found, Yukio's tail wrapped around the smaller's tightly, the end still twitching from the pleasure. Rin nipped at the brunette's neck and kept thrusting into him, sometimes hitting Yukio's prostate.

Yukio grabbed two fistfuls of navy locks and pushed his lover's face into his chest. He was so close to cumming it was driving him insane. The half-breed pressed against his assistant's sweet spot, hearing him scream.

"Don't! Not there, Rin! I'm going to cum!"

Satan's spawn pressed up against his prostate again.

"Rin! Ahaah~!"

The grip on the cerulean hair tightened as the younger screamed and mixed with a loud moan, cum splattering all over himself and the detective. As the walls tightened around Rin's hard on, the smaller felt himself about to cum as well, with his lover's rectum squeezing his leaking member, trying to push it out, the American gave a few more thrusts and finally came in the brunette. Yukio dropped his grip as his legs were let go and he fell to the ground from the aftershock of his orgasm as Rin's seed spilled down his inner thighs. His back was placed against the wall and the Brit was a panting mess.

Rin grabbed his lover and pulled him close until their chests were pressed against each other's. Azure eyes locked with clearing lust emerald eyes, turning into tired ones. The elder man licked the semen off of the brunette's neck and chin; he'll clean up the rest after the younger sleeps for a while before they leave for his mother's. The half-breed leaned into the taller's face and kissed his bruised lips gently.

"I love you Yukio."

Said man laced his fingers with the American and gave a small smile, "I love you too, Rin."

The detective gave his assistant's hand a gentle squeeze before he let go of his hand and picked him up bridal style. The younger male wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and nuzzled against his chest.

"When does my mother want us there…?"

Rin heard the quiet voice from tiredness taking over his lover. The smaller brunette smiled and stroked the pale cheek, he honestly adored Yukio's voice when he was either tired or just woke up, he sounded like a four year old, and it was just fucking adorable!

"She wants us there in an hour now…since we wasted our other two."

Yukio nodded and brought the blanket up to his nose. There were so many poses they did…doggy, cowgirl, backwards cowgirl, he was fucked front view and back on both his book shelves and wall, then they finally finished off with Yukio's legs wrapped around his lover's torso and his back was pressed up against the wall. _(A/N: Sorry I don't know very many sex positions xD I really only know missionary, doggy, front and backwards cowgirl, and sixty-nine xD so yeah I'm a fail when it comes to sex poses but then I get some reviewers saying they enjoy my smuts xD)_

Rin placed a small peck on the younger's cheek and pet his hair gently, still messy from the tight grips in his hair that he would receive from the older, just to get his attention to dip his head back or turn his head to a side to have his lips smashed by the pale pink lips he so dearly loved.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll wake you up in about forty minutes, just enough time for you to take a shower and get dressed."

Before Rin was able to get up, he felt himself being dragged down onto the bed. It annoyed the demon how Yukio was stronger than what he used to be. The half-breed just fixed his position and wrapped his arms around the pale torso and held his lover close.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from Massachusetts."<p>

Both males smiled, "Thank you."

Yuri wrapped her arms around both boys' necks and held onto them tightly. Rin and Yukio linked their arms around the thin brunette. Yuri let go of the two, while the couple still held hands tightly. Once the two were inside, Yukio's mother ran upstairs to finish getting ready since the two came a bit early. Rin smirked and looked at the taller male, grasping the light grey sweater and yanked him down to his height, smashing their lips together.

"_R-mmph_! Mmm…hnn~ Ahn~"

The older demon dragged his hands down and capped the brunette's rear, causing him to moan in his cavern with his legs trembling. There was a giggle behind the two, causing them both to freeze, lips still mashed together as azure and turquoise eyes locked with another pair of similar looking sapphire ones.

"Having fun already?"

Both brunettes let go of each other quickly and Rin stuffed his hands into his pockets. Both boys were blushing and looking down at their sock clothed feet. Yuri ruffled both male's hair and giggled again.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

The two nodded and Rin caught a glimpse of the black glossed piano near a wall at the end of the living room. Sapphire eyes sparkled as he looked back at the woman and smiled.

"Do you mind if I play on the piano? It's been a while since I've played on one."

The woman smiled, "Feel free."

Rin immediately walked over to the piano and thought of a song he should play and remembered one his father used to play for him. Even though he would skip two parts, he went directly to the third part and placed his fingers on the keys, memorizing the notes immediately from twenty years ago, exactly when he was six. The brunette placed his foot on a pedal and started playing Metamorphosis III. Key's played perfectly even with the demon's eyes closed.

Yukio smiled at the tune and walked over to his lover and sat down next to the black leather seat. The brunette rested his head on top of the ebony seat and closed his eyes, just listening to the music, slow, and steady. Then the tune picked up it pace slightly, the half-breed still kept his eyes closed and listened.

Rin felt the weight on the seat and opened his eyes to look back at the younger, still playing the music piece. He smiled at his lover and turned back to keep his attention to the song, keys still playing perfectly, one hand repeating keys, while the other hand waited until the right time to press more keys, soon the tempo raised again, getting faster to a well speed the dropping back down to a slow pace.

Yuri ruffled her son's hair and caught a glimpse of silver and diamonds on his ring finger. Dainty hands gripped thin pale ones. Sapphire eyes studying the ring, then her eyes flicked towards the elder's and saw the same one wrapped around the same finger.

"So, when did you two get married?"

Rin's hands accidently slammed down on low keys, making a very loud baritone sound. Yukio jumped slightly, both demons locked eyes with each other in fright and a flush of embarrassment spread across their cheeks. The younger stood up and held his hands up in defense.

"N-now…mom…d-don't get angry with us…w-we both know gay marriage isn't wanted here…s-so w-we got married down in M-Massachusetts…"

The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around her son's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I don't care about that…I'm just happy this worked our well enough for you two to get married…I love you both so much and I'm glad you and Rin are together…he's a very great young man and I'm glad you found someone like him…"

Yukio was taken aback by his mother's reaction. Beryl eyes filled with tears and soon he wrapped his arms around the thin waist tightly, whispering in the human's ear.

"I'm glad I met him too…he's made me go back to my original self before the divorce…I'm so happy that I smile like I used to…"

The two released each other and soon, Rin was attacked from a tight squeeze around the neck from the woman. The satanic spawn stumbled a bit on the leg of the seat but caught himself immediately. The cerulean haired boy smiled and pet the soft brunette curls.

Yuri's grip tightened as she whispered, "Thank you for being with him…I can't thank you enough, Rin…"

The half-breed kept carding the soft hair, when it curled in the middle of her locks; Rin curled his finger.

"It's okay. I plan on being with him for a while…"

Yukio reached for his mother's back and started rubbing it soothingly to help her calm down. Yuri dropped her gripped and rubbed her eyes. Both boys kissed her cheek and wrapped their arms around her. Both males looked at each other with a smile placed on both of their lips. The two leaned in and kissed each other gently.

* * *

><p>Rin stirred the white batter while looking into the book to see what else he needed to do. The brunette turned back and yelled out of the kitchen to get his lover's attention.<p>

"Hey, Yukio! Can you come and turn on the oven to three-hundred seventy-five degrees and put it on preheat for me please?"

The other brunette came into the kitchen with ink all over his fingers and turned on the oven and set it on preheat.

"Do realize I'm not letting-."

"-you eat unless you clean your hands', I know. I'm not stupid. You've been living in my house for about four and a half years now?"

The demon growled and grabbed his lover's wrist with his tail to pull him back. Yukio yelped in surprise but was cut off from soft lips smashing against his into a bruising kiss. Rin let go of the taller male and let his tail swap his rear, telling him he could go. The younger huffed and walked out do he go finish his drawing.

* * *

><p>Yukio washed his hands in the sink in the bathroom. Once his messy hands were back to his regular clean pale hands, the brunette walked and looked at the drawing he did. He usually draws a different type of way instead what he <em>just<em> drew. Everything looked real, which was a good thing because that's what the younger was aiming for.

"Is it finished?"

Yukio turned around to see his husband looking curious. The brunette nodded and smiled, grabbing the sketch book and showing it to his lover. Sapphire orbs went wide immediately and filled with tears. The picture showed Yukio and Rin with their parents behind them. Yuri was hugging Yukio's waist while Shiro's transparent body was ruffling his son's hair. The couple was asleep and their hands were placed together. The scenery was simple. A big oak tree, mid-summer and the sun was shown directly over the two, though the shade of the tree hid them from the rays of the hot sun. Yuri and Shiro were smiling at their sons. Yuri was humming by the music notes next to her; it always helped Yukio sleep when he lived with his father. Shiro was looking at the small smile his son had placed on his lips, telling him that he was okay in this world, knowing his father was still with him.

Rin wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man's torso and sobbed into the sweater.

"I love you…you know that…?"

The brunette smiled and kissed the top of the older demon's head.

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>The two were back home after eating the dinner Yuri had made and the cake Rin had made. Both males were changing to get into bed. Rin looked over at his husband and walked over to the turned body, only to wrap his arms tightly around the bare waist and kissed the shoulder blade. Yukio jumped slightly from the surprise touch. The brunette turned around and looked at Rin's chest, where his heart was and saw a small scar over the skin that made a circle. Emerald eyes filled with sorrow. The half-breed bent his knees to reach his lips to the small scar and kissed it gently. Rin huffed and carded bronze locks. Yukio would always kiss his scar when he saw it on the small demon. The older male would just huff and let him do it because he understood why; he still regretted shooting him four years ago. Even though Rin was completely healed, the scar was still very noticeable and guilt, regret, and gloom would wash over the younger man every time he saw it. Once Yukio let go of his husband, Rin placed his nose just below the breast plate and started to nuzzle his face in the toned chest, causing the younger to giggle from the strokes of cerulean hair brushing against his skin.<p>

"R-Rin!"

Both males fell back onto the bed with Rin on top of Yukio. Both demons laughed from the fall. Their laughs died down and soon beryl eyes locked with azure. Rin placed his forehead against his lover and let their noses brushed against each other. Neither of them spoke because they both knew what they wanted. Finally, both males placed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Rin picked up the younger male bridal style and placed him under the covers. There was really no need for him to pick up the brunette, but the spotted male knew he just loved picking him up.

"I love you…"

Sapphire eyes widened. It was always Rin who said it first and Yukio would answer him saying he loved him back. A small smile crept up onto the elder's lips as he kissed the top of his lover's forehead.

"I love you too, Yukio."

Both males fell asleep in the warm covers, holding onto each other tightly.

* * *

><p>Yukio shot his gun at the running demon. The imp jumped and stuck out his tongue, then began running away again.<p>

The brunette's brow twitched, "You fucking tease…"

The half-breed kept running after it, then tripping on more imps below him. Yukio growled, hearing them snicker at him.

"_Jeez, a two year old can be better at catching us than you!"_

The Englishman stood up and grabbed something from his bag.

His leftovers from lunch that Rin had made him.

The half-breed smirked and held three pieces of his food in front of the demons.

"Want some?"

All small demons looked at him with glossy, sparkling eyes and drooling mouths. The imps walked over to Satan's grandchild and two immediately fell down from two loud gun fires. Small, red eyes widened at his friends, who were dead with a pool of blood around them. As the demon tried to run, his tail was stepped on, causing him to squeal out in pain and another gunshot roared in the alley. Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out of the alley, completely dirty from falling so many times. The half-breed turned his wrist and looked at his watch.

4:52 PM

The brunette huffed and wondered how the case for his lover was going. Just before the demon started to walk home, he received a text.

_**[Rin]**_

**4:52 PM**

_[He's guilty. He lost control of himself and he'll be in jail for eternity now.]_

Beryl eyes widened as a small smile spread across his face. Yukio texted back immediately.

_**[Yukio]**_

**4:53 PM**

_[That's great! Thank you so much, Rin…I can't thank you enough.]_

Another text.

_**[Rin]**_

**4:53 PM**

_[Even though you're dirty, just turn around and hug me, dumbass.]_

Yukio knitted his brows. The brunette turned around to see a short male in front of him he knew _very_ well. The Brit smiled widely and hugged his husband tightly.

"Thank you so much…"

Rin smiled widely. He's never seen his lover smile like that since the two made up from the shooting four years ago.

"You don't need to worry about your father anymore, I promise you."

Yukio held tighter onto the American and kissed his husband's neck, "I love you."

Rin looked up at the Britain and smiled, "I love you too."

The two looked at each other for a second before they placed a chaste kiss on each other's lips. Azure eyes immediately locked with emerald again.

'_You're my English Assistant…'_

Yukio smiled, _'And you're my American Detective…'_

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, yeah, I know…really cheesy ass ending xD

But other than my cheesiness, I hope you liked this story and dealing with my writing errors ;A; I love those who've stuck with my story and read all the way through.

Many thanks to all your guys' support, especially KiloHoku92 and Naru-Chan-998 I love you both to bits and pieces~


End file.
